Neko in auctions
by XanaSentiya
Summary: Ritsuka is kidnapped, and put up for auction. Who is his new owner? And will everything turn out okay? While Seimei searches for the neko, Ritsuka develops some new feelings.Rated M for future content.Pairings and full summary inside.Read for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Sadly…I do not own Loveless…If I did Ritsuka SO would have lost his ears AGES ago.**

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Warnings-Rape will be involved! Along with…well…a lot of bad and naughty things.**

**Pairings- Ritsuka x Soubi, Natsuo x Youji. **

* * *

Chapter One-Silent Night

The wind blew softly, blowing the dry, dead leaves across the pavement. A figure darted across the street, his footsteps thudding lightly as he rushed towards his only safety at the moment. Home. He continued to run then suddenly stopped, listening to soft distant footsteps behind him. Fear struck the cloaked figure. They had found him. He started to run when he was suddenly tackled into an alley way, crashing into garbage cans. He was pinned to the floor instantly and hit in the face.

"Don't move" the attacker growled, tying up his victim and removing his cloak and smirked. The little boy underneath him whimpered, his ears pressed flat against his face and his big purple eyes full of fear and sadness. His tail tucked into the back of his cloak, his rosy lips slightly trembling. The wind blew softly through the alley, causing the boy's hair to litter his face, covering his watery eyes.

"Lets go brat" The man said roughly, hauling the little boy to his feet. He dragged him down the deserted, dark street. The boy held back a whimper, wincing at the bruise that was forming on his cheek.

"What's your name kid?"

Silence.

"I _said _what's your name?" He stopped and turned to the boy, backhanding him across the face. The boy cried out and fell to the floor as blood slowly dripped from the cut on his upper cheekbone. He was pulled roughly to his feet.

"R-Ritsuka Ao-Aoyagi" the boy stuttered in a soft, quiet voice. He touched his cheek gingerly, trying to ease the pain by slowly rubbing his fingertip over his cheek. The man chuckled coldly.

"Ritsuka, perfect." He pulled out a cell phone and spoke quietly into it. He glanced over his shoulder every few seconds before nodding in agreement with the other person on the other end of the line. Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head even more, not liking the looks he was receiving. He looked down at the ground, silently wishing for his older brother, Seimei, to rescue him. But he didn't come. He didn't rescue the small neko. He suddenly slammed face first into the man's back rather hard. He blinked a few times before peering around the man to see where they were. All he saw was an empty warehouse. Wow. This definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Come on lets go" Came the man's gruff voice as he grabbed the back of Ritsuka's shirt hauling him into the warehouse. Ritsuka winced as the man pinched his skin, steering him into the bitch black that was the giant building. That was his future. That was his hell.

Seimei Aoyagi mumbled in his sleep, trembling in a cold sweat before he sat bolt upright, lightly panting. He looked around at his dark room, a wave of relief washed over him. Images of his nightmare flashed before his eyes. Ritsuka in a coffin, cold, stiff, empty. He shook his head. He couldn't stand those nightmares. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rested them lightly on the floor before standing. He quietly walked down the hall and stopped in front of his brother's room. A sudden feeling of worry and fear washed over him as he slowly reached towards the doorknob and grasping it. Taking a deep breathe he flung the door open, only to be greeted by an empty room, bed unmade, window open. He rushed into the room, desperately looking under a desk and bed, throwing clothes out of a hamper and closet. His little brother was not to be found. He ran down the flight of stairs and grabbed his coat before running out the door, desperation in the young man's eyes. His raven black hair blew in the wind as his light eyes sweeping over the streets for any clue of his little brothers presence. After about two hours of searching…

Nothing.

He sighed, feeling like he could drop to his knees and cry. Cry because he was stupid enough to shut his brother out because he wasn't "feeling" too well. It was a shit of an idea, but in his drunken and drugged up state it seemed good to him. He didn't want to hurt his angel of a brother. He received enough of that from his mother. He was about to head home in defeat before a voice called to him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a little boy now would you?" Seimei turned around to see who had spoken to him, only to come face to face with light, blue eyes.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's the first chapter of my sick little fic. I know it's a short, but I promise Ill make the others longer. If not… I owe you all cookies. Or cake. Whichever you would like. Just say so in a review. Speaking of review, PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW. I won't update till I have ten of them! Thanks bunches :)**

**XanaSentiya**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you too ****jennifier potter, troublesome67, x-Yaritza-Darlings-x, darkangelwings90, and chochowilliams. Okay so as Yaritza so kindly told me, it seems its impossible to get ten reviews on one chapter. I agree. It was…idiotic of me to wish for ten. So, yeah my bad on that people :)**

**Disclaimer- Im not the owner of Loveless -weeps- but I am of this story! Yay for me! **

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Warnings- Uhh…tattoos. Yummy, yummy tattoos.**

**Pairings- Ritsuka x Soubi, Natsuo x Youji.**

* * *

Chapter two-Journey Begins

Seimei sighed, running his hands over his face in frustration and exhaustion. He had just learned that his brother was kidnapped. Did he take this well? You better believe he didn't. This made his night worse. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at his informer before speaking.

"So, who took my brother? You claim to have witnessed this event so I want answers." The elder Aoyagi demanded. When it came to Ritsuka, He'd give up everything for him.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Triad?" Youji asked, pushing his bangs out of his face before looking at Seimei right in the eye. This man, looked _**very **_similar to the boy he had seen be taken by his will. He wasn't able to interfere with the crime, but he would help this man get the boy back.

"Triad? No, I haven't" Seimei said, putting his face in his hands.

"In Tokyo, there is an east coast gang named Triad. They're one of the deadliest, most wanted gangs in all of Japan. They kidnap children from 5 to 16 years of age. They auction off the kids on an online website and later exchange them in a secure location. Triad has a small operation in every city of Tokyo underground gang world, they're the ones in charge, the ones with the most power. If anyone was to go against them, they'd surely die." Youji said, looking at the ceiling. Seimei looked up and stared at the boy, taking in all this information before narrowing his eyes.

"And how do you know all of this? You're belong to Triad, don't you!!" Youji raised an eyebrow, startled at the man's sudden outburst. He slightly smiled, his eyes filling with sadness as he looked down at the table they were sitting at. People around the small café stared, and Seimei hesitated. The small Neko in front of him changed emotions fast, obviously being upset at something.

"No, Triad took my boyfriend about two weeks ago…"

Ah…that explained a lot to the Aoyagi boy. Yayoi must have been tracking them down, searching for his lover. Seimei looked at the young teen in front of him. His long, almost teal colored hair fell into his face, the tips fell onto the surface of the table, before falling over the edge. Seimei looked at the boy, his ears pressed flat against his head. Tears splattered onto the rim of the coffee cup, making the raven haired boy a bit uneasy. He never really took tears so easily, especially if the person crying was a _**male**__._

"Hey, are you okay?" Seimei asked, taping Youji on the arm. Said boy looked up at the elder Aoyagi and nodded, wiping his eyes. Seimei noticed the boy's eyes were a light purple in the light, instead of a light blue he had seen in the darkened street.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, really frustrated…" He trailed off, leaving it as that. Seimei nodded before looking at the window then back at the boy.

"Are you looking for him?" a nod was all he received. Seimei thought for a second, before standing.

"I'm joining your search. I will do whatever it costs to get my brother back." Youji looked the man in the eyes, searching for just a hint of deception. When he saw none, he stood and shook Seimei's outstretched hand.

"Well then, Aoyagi, I suggest we start moving, before they start auctioning them off."

Seimei nodded and placed a few bills on the table for the tip, before him and Youji walked off, their Journey to bring back their loved ones started.

* * *

Ritsuka woke with a start, sitting up quickly as the van jumped, having hit a pothole in the road. It had been twelve hours since he was tied up and gagged in the back of the van, along with two others. He looked over at the fifteen year old girl named Mori. Her long, silver hair hung in her face, dripping water onto her lap, her matching silver eyes looking dully at her seat. She looked exhausted, wary, and mostly fearful. Her silver tail wrapped around her waist, her matching silver ears twitched from the cold air coming through the cracked window as she shivered.

The only thing she was wearing was a towel. From what she told Ritsuka, she had literally been dragged by her hair out of the shower, from her only safe haven she called home. They had shot her older brother, Okabe, in the head when he tried to stop them. Ritsuka had felt bad for the girl, she was forced to see her brother fall to the floor, dead, as blood poured from his head.

The small Neko then looked over at a boy the same age as him, Natsuo. His dark, red hair framed his fragile face, his one visible green eye stared out the window he was leaning against. An white bandage covered his other eye, he had fought back against their captor, Nisei, thus giving him an injury. Natsuo seemed very friendly, talking to Ritsuka with ease, telling him all about his boyfriend, Youji, and how they had plans to go to the Caribbean in the summer, a free trip that they had won in a contest. When he had mentioned Youji's name, his dark red ears had perked up, his tail swished happily at the thought of his partner. Ritsuka could tell they were really close.

The van suddenly came to a stop, making Ritsuka lurch forward and hit the seat behind him, which occupied Mori. The back doors opened, and Nisei stood there, his dark hair blowing in the wind, dark eyes looking at each of the three captors, before slowly resting on Natsuo.

"You, out" He demanded, and Natsuo quickly obeyed, climbing out of the back, and stood next to him looking at Ritsuka. Nisei then reached in and grabbed Mori by the wrist, dragging her out as she tried to pull away. He simply slapped her, which made her freeze, her eyes wide with shock as she gingerly touched the heated, red spot on her cheek. Blood slowly ran down her cheek from the small cut that had formed. Ritsuka climbed out and ripped his sleeve, handing it to her.

"How cute, you three are looking out for each other" Nisei said, mocking Ritsuka, who just looked at the ground. Nisei laughed and shook his head before chaining them together, and started to lead them to a small, white house. He knocked three times then paused before knocking twice. There was a muffled yell before the door was pulled open, revealing a young woman with short, sandy hair that fell in her face. Her blue eyes looked them all over before she smiled and stepped back, allowing them entrance to the house.

"It's about time you got here, Nisei. Koya was close to kicking your ass." Yamato giggled, closing the door as Mori was the last to enter. Nisei shrugged, looking around before turning to the blonde hostess.

"Well I'm here now. So get them dressed. Im on a tight schedule." He sat down on the couch, waving his hand to Ritsuka, Mori, and Natsuo who stood where they were. Yamato looked at the three then clapped her hands together, smiling happily.

"Yay! Something to do besides pleasure Koya!" She practically squealed. Nisei groaned.

"Yamato…that's something I don't even _**want**_ to know about, let alone _**hear**_ it. So please…keep it to yourself."

"I agree with Nisei for once Yamato" Koya said, entering the room with a two cases in her hands. Her black hair framed her face nicely, her olive green eyes studied Ritsuka and the other two from behind her glasses.

"That's them?"

"Yep! It sure is Koya!" Yamato chirped, wrapping her arm around Mori and Natsuo. She giggled as Koya sighed, grabbing Ritsuka and leading them back to a room as Nisei relaxed on the couch, resting for the first time in weeks.

"There! That should do it" Yamato smiled, pushing her sandy hair out of her face, studying Ritsuka. The small Neko boy was dressed up into a midnight black kimono, with faded, light gray bamboo printed over it, as a purple sash wrapped around his waist, silver jewels hanging from the side. The purple sash matched his eyes, which really commented the piece of clothing. She grabbed a piercing gun and snatches his swishing tail. This alarmed the poor boy greatly.

"H-Hey! What…What are you doing?!" He snatched his tail back, holding it to his heart tightly. The blue eyed girl simply laughed before pulling his tail back.

"Im piercing it silly! Now…hold still" She said, but before Ritsuka could do anything or even protest, she pierced his tail once…twice…three…four…five times. He cried out in pain but before he could do anything else, he felt a sting of pain on his left ear.

"OW!!" Ritsuka yelled, pulling away from Yamato a little too fast, causing him to back into the couch and flip over it, landing on Nisei who sat up fast apparently asleep. Koya sighed, getting irritated as she helped Ritsuka up.

"Enough is enough! Everyone just hold still!" With that the black haired girl forced Ritsuka, who struggled, into a chair.

"Now, where's Natsuo? Oh…come here Natsuo" She said, waving the boy towards her. Natsuo made his way over to her, the piercing on his tail jingled in unison with his anklet as he walked to her. His blood red kimono had black shiny cranes flowing over faded silver mountains with a white sash wrapping around his waist. Koya looked him over before spinning him around and pulling out a needle and ink.

"Lift the back of your kimono" Koya ordered, the small red headed neko hesitated before obeying and lifting his clothing and laying on the table on his stomach.

He just stared at the floor as the woman started to tattoo his entire back. Once she was done, the boy looked stood up and looked in the mirror over his shoulder at his back to see a dragon with fire swirling around its body over his entire back. He watches as blood slowly budded onto his skin, before dripping down his spine. Koya then grabbed Mori's arm and dragged her to the chair and sat her in it. She lifted the shiny, silver kimono with dark blue grass raising from the pink sash as purple cherry blossoms littered the cloth.

She then started to tattoo a crescent moon on her thigh with a trail of stars wrapping around her thigh then down her leg. Mori closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as Koya tattooed a small, Saturn a little too close to a certain area. Koya stood and straightened up. Ritsuka had watches it all, and was very close to fainting.

"Why are you tattooing us?" He asked in a small, faint voice looking at Koya then Yamato, who took his arm and lead him to the black haired girl. Koya looked at him over the rim of her glasses as he prepared a needle for him.

"This is for your future owner. Its like…a seal. Where your going, there wont be a kid who doesn't belong to someone without a tattoo. Its like marking territory. Now come here." She grabs Ritsuka and throws him onto the table and lifts his kimono as Yamato pins the struggling boy to the table. Ritsuka yelled and screamed in protest as she started to tattoo his lower back. In the center on his tailbone she put a butterfly with flowing wings, small firebugs and swirling patterns then circled his waist. As she finished, she helped Yamato bandage the three's tattoos before fixing their outfits. Nisei looks at his watch before yawning.

"We have ten minutes. Finish up so I can go already. Im late as it is"

Koya frowned and threw a glass bottle at him before turning to the three taking them outside to the backyard. Ritsuka blinked, adjusting his eyes to the ray of sunshine shining down on them. He looked around to see a luscious flowers all over and a miniature water fountain in the corner, water flowing into a small pond which held goldfish and koi fishes.

They positioned Natsuo on a small rock with a perfect view of the pond and waterfall behind him and started to take pictures. This went on with Ritsuka and Mori for about twenty minutes, to Nisei's extreme annoyance, before they finished. Nisei rushed the three into the back of the van before paying Koya and Yamato, who waved happily to the three as Nisei drove off. Ritsuka sighed, staring out window as his tail flicked from side to side as he watched the scenery fly past his view.

He missed his brother, Seimei, and even his abusive mother. He missed his friends, Yayoi and Yuiko and his teacher. His ears flattened against his head, as he held back tears. His heart ached and he didn't like the feeling. They turned onto a highway that stretched farther than they eye can see. He knew then and there that this journey was going to be a long, boring, silent one. He closed his eyes, feeling nauseated as he started to get hungry. But he closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy, sickening slumber, as he drifted farther and farther away from his sanctuary.

* * *

**So…that's chapter two :) Like I promised, its longer! Maybe not all **_**that **_**long but still…its longer than the first chapter. I hope it was to your pleasing. **_**Please**_** review! I'll even beg if you want me to! Thanks a bunches for the support**

**XanaSentiya**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo People! I am happy to bring you the third chapter to my sick, twisted fic. Special thanks to ****x-Yaritza-Darlings-x, troublesome67, NekokoCella, chochowilliams, A Sweet Catastrophe and florrey for reviewing. And to all those who support my story and add it to favorites. It means a lot :) ****I had meant to post this chapter earlier but I got stuck in my studies. Thank god I have a break from them! I should update much more faster now. **

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer- Not the owner of Loveless. Wish I was though. But for now, I guess the fic will have to do.**

**Warnings-A drunken Neko. If that's something you would like to be warned about…there you go!**

* * *

Chapter Three- Life is hell

Ritsuka sat in his seat silently, eating the sandwich Nisei had given him with a can of cold soda and bag of chips. Hey, even though he was being forced to do god knows _**what**_, he was actually getting a pretty decent meal. He chewed slowly, staring out his window, wondering what his brother was possibly doing before he started to think about his future.

What was going to happen to him? He had overheard the two woman they encountered last week talk about some kind of auction. But what _**exactly **_was going to be auctioned off? Surely not him.

He had never heard of auctioning children off to strange people. That thing just wasn't right or legal. But then again, neither was kidnapping under age children.

"Alright everybody, put your trash in the bag and we'll get settled into the hotel room. Try anything funny and I'll blow both you and the managers brains out. Got it?" Nisei asked, handing Mori a bag for their garbage.

They all nodded simultaneously and put their trash in the bag before piling out of the van. They had been given fresh, clean clothes instead of those uncomfortable kimonos. Ritsuka pulled his hooded sweater over him more tightly. The black clothing felt warm and secure on his skin, his baggy pants light around his waist.

He looked at Natsuo, the red headed Neko. He wore a tight, black shirt and light jeans. He had a black cap on, covering his dark red cat ears. His bushy tail flicked side to side as he looked around

He turned his gaze to Mori, who had been given a white sundress with a yellow silk scar tied around her neck. Her silver hair was pulled up into a tight, high ponytail that trailed down her back and rested against her waist gently.

"Alright you three lets go" Nisei said, leading them into the room he had reserved. When they stepped in they saw there was only two beds. Ritsuka wondered, just how exactly the four were suppose to sleep in here.

"Mori, you get the bed on the left. Ritsuka you will share the other bed with Natsuo" Nisei answered his silent question, tossing his bag onto the couch by the door, "Ill be on the couch. Now its late and you need to sleep. We leave at four" He collapses onto the couch and closed his eyes, not bothering to wait for them. If they tried to escape, he would just simply shoot them. It was all that simple.

The three nekos climbed into their assigned beds and tried to sleep, listening to the world outside their room. Cars passed by, people's footsteps echoed down the sidewalk.

Ritsuka's mind wandered, and familiar, warm faces drifted into his thoughts. His mother, abusive yet warm and loving, smiled sweetly as her voice echoed in his mind,

'_Ritsuka, my beautiful, sweet Ritsuka'_

Semei, his warm, safe comforting arms holding him tightly, soothing, calming him.

'_Forget about everything Ritsuka. It's just you and me now…'_

But that was a lie. It wasn't just the two of them. It was only him. Him alone in a strange bed, unsafe and for the world's taking. He shut his eyes tightly, tears flowing down his cheeks slowly. He wasn't going to sleep that night. That was for certain.

'_Life is hell…'_ Ritsuka thought, tears slowly running down his face.

* * *

Seimei sat on the window sill at the top floor of the hotel, staring at the moon, wondering how close he was to Ritsuka. It pained him, to think that it was his fault his precious brother was gone.

Whimpering caused him to tear away form his thoughts and look over at the small, teal neko laying in bed, tossing and turning, whining and calling out his lover's name.

"Natsuo…no come ba- No please not Natsuo!!"

Seimei nearly fell out the window as Youji sat bolt upright, throwing his pillow at Seimei's head in the process. He panted, sweat trickling down his face, his tail wrapped around his waist tightly. Youji looked over at Seimei and apologized sheepishly.

"Uh…sorry Seimei. Didn't…mean for that to happen"

"Don't worry about it Youji, It wasn't on purpose" He looked back at the moon, listening to the sound of blankets rustling, quickly followed by soft footsteps padding into the attached bathroom before the door shut tight.

He sighed and let his feet dangle out the window, the breeze running through his hair gently as he remembered last week, the night this whole mess had started.

_**.:.Flashback.:.**_

_Seimei slid down his wall onto the floor, empty bottles clanking at his feet. His current bottle was half full, his hair a mess, eyes bloodshot from the excessive amount of drugs he had taken. _

_He closed his eyes, the taste of vomit filled his mouth before he forced it down his throat. Today was the anniversary of his father's death. He remembered it like it had happened the day before. _

_Him and his father had been camping for a Father-Son event, and had stopped by a gas station to grab some supplies. His father had forgotten his wallet and had sent Seimei to the truck to retrieve it. Seimei dug around his father's bag searching for the wallet._

_His hands wrapped around a smooth, leathery surface. Success. He pulled the wallet out and hopped out of the truck. Turning his attention to the Giant glass window that was the front of the store, he saw a horrible and frightening scene._

_Two men in black ski mask had their guns pointed to two people, the owner of the store who had been working the register, and his very own father. Fear shot through him making him immobile. _

_Suddenly shots were heard, and the owner had fallen face first into the register before sliding to the floor, unseen by the front counter blocking him. The first robber opened the register and grabbed all the money, not leaving a single penny in the machine._

_The two quickly ran towards the exit, before one turned back to Seimei's father and raised his gun, firing five bullets, not missing his target. With that he ran after his comrade, disappearing into the night._

_Seimei's eyes widen, watching his father fall to the ground with a hard thud. He didn't know how long he stood there before running into the store, throwing himself onto the ground next to his bloodied father, slowly losing life by the second._

_He shook his father, cried and screamed, and clung. He wasn't going to let go of him for anything. Nothing would tear him apart from his parent. Someone had called the police about the robbery, for within five minutes the police had arrived._

_Someone had tried to pull him away, but he suddenly screamed, loud and shrilly, clutching tightly onto his already dead father's shirt. He was dragged away, still screaming, kicking and flailing._

_He had been questioned and later sent home. His mother was waiting, crying into tissues before throwing herself at Seimei, her large stomach pressed to his small chest. He hugged his mother tightly, as his tears once more fell._

_He could feel the unborn child in his mother's stomach kick softly, gaining his full attention. He could feel more sadness fill him as he realized his unborn, little sibling had lost a parent that he or she would never learn. This baby, would never have a father._

_Seimei grunted and wiped his mouth, shoving the memory out of his mind and staggered to his feet. He quickly finished his bottle of tequila, and threw the empty container onto the floor with the others. _

_He collapsed onto his bed, the world crashing around him, the thunder rumbled the house quickly followed by flashing white light of lightning that illuminated the room. Rain hit the window in a fast, steady rhythm._

_He was drifting into unconsciousness when he heard a soft knock on his door. His eyes flew open and he stood up, staggering to the door in his drunken state. He opened it a mere inch and looked down at his younger brother._

_Ritsuka's round, purple eyes stared up at him, matching his father's. That gave Seimei's heart a tug. He blinked a few times to straighten his mind out a bit before looking at the wall._

"_What do you want, Ritsuka?"_

"_Can I sleep with you tonight, Seimei? I'm scared…"_

"_Scared of what?" Seimei looked back down at his little brother, tears slowly brimming the young neko's gorgeous eyes. _

"_The storm" Said boy whispered softly, looking at the floor as his tears flattened against his head. Seimei sighed inwardly, he truly was getting a bit agitated . He wanted to be alone, to wallow in his despair, his sorrow for the loved one he had lost._

"_No Ritsuka, you need to grow up and get over the fear, Go back to sleep. I want to be alone. I don't feel too well"_

_Ritsuka looked up at him then at the floor as his tears slowly fell down his face. He nodded and turned around, heading back for his room. Seimei watched the young neko's door close before he shut his own._

_He laid back down on his bed and shut his eyes. If Ritsuka had stayed with him, he would have done something to the small boy and that something would have harmed him. He didn't want that. He had received enough pain from their mother._

_He slowly fell asleep, guilt of shutting Ritsuka out swallowed him whole, causing horrible images to appear in his dream. Ritsuka dying, Ritsuka being buried. And it was all his fault. _

_**.:.End Flashback.:.**_

Seimei shook his head, ridding the painful memory out of his mind. He pulled himself back into the room and saw Youji settling down in his bed, trying to get back to sleep. He looked over at Seimei and sat up in bed.

"You should get some sleep Seimei. We need to start early if we're going to find more information on the auctions."

"Sorry, your right." Seimei sighed, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom. He turned the taps on the shower before he shed his clothing, stepping into the hot, relaxing water. He closed his eyes, lifting his head so it made contact with the liquid.

He stood for about ten minutes before he started on the task of cleaning his hair, massaging his raven black cat ears. Yes, he still had his cat ears. And he wasn't ashamed of it. He wanted to take things at his own pace and find the right one.

He rinsed his hair before turning the water off and grabbing a towel, and drying himself off. He changed into some pajamas before walking out of the room, he towel thrown over his head, not bothering to take it off.

Youji was fast asleep, mumbling under his breathe so the elder Aoyagi couldn't understand. He smiled small, the boy reminded him off Ritsuka when he slept, cuddled into the pillow, mumbling nonsense into his blankets.

He shook his head gently and yanked the towel off head, tossing it onto a chair by the window before pulled back his the sheets and comforter. Sliding into the bed, warmth greeted him as he pulled the covers over him, burying himself from the world.

He stared out the window, watching the moon. Ritsuka had loved the moon, sometimes you could find him on the roof, staring up at beautiful object. He never missed one night to stare up at it.

Seimei shut his eyes, wondering where his brother was, what he was doing, if he was okay, or if he was…dead. The last thought made him shudder. No…No he wasn't suppose to be thinking that way.

If he thought negative, things would _**definitely **_end up negative. And he didn't want that. Not with his precious brother involved. He sighed, opening his eyes as Youji shoved his blankets and pillow onto the ground.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head before closing his eyes once more. He felt slumber hit him like a rock, slowly pulling to unconsciousness. He prayed he would find his brother before he was auctioned off.

Little did the Aoyagi know…his beloved Ritsuka was only two rooms down the hall.

* * *

**Well that's chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! Thank you all!**

**XanaSentiya**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup peeps! I decided to put up chapter four tonight too! I am set on seeing how many times I can update on my little break from studies. So…Here it is! Oh and too x-Yaritza-Darlings-x and darkangelwings90... You two rule! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer- we all know it. I'm not the owner of Loveless. BUT I do own the plot! That's got to count for something…right?**

**Warning- As far as Im concerned there isn't really anything bad in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Four- Close rescue

Ritsuka awoke with a start, being shaken violently by Nisei. He sat up fast, knocking Nisei onto the bed that occupied Mori, who sat up so fast she almost literally punched Nisei. Said man swore under his breathe before he stood.

"Get up. It's a quarter to nine."

Everyone froze as there was a knock on the door, Nisei grumbled and walked over to it and flung it open. There stood room service, looking taken aback a bit. Nisei glared angrily at him.

"What do you want?"

"Uhm…I have your complimentary breakfast, sir"

Nisei raised an eyebrow before nodding and dragging the cart into the room he handed the man a tip and slammed the door shut in his face. Natsuo and Ritsuka leaned forward, the smell of sausage and bacon mixing with warm, buttermilk pancakes.

Nisei saw their hungry looks and chuckled before handing the three nekos a plate then grabbing his own. He sat on the couch and ate in silence, going over the schedule. They were to leave at four after lunch.

He had one more kid to pick up for the auction before they crashed at another hotel. He looked up to see Mori eating slowly unlike the other two, who were shoving their faces full off food.

Ritsuka had left his pancakes alone, attacking his hash browns first, then his sausage and bacon. He paused for a bit, taking a small break before lunging at his pancakes. Natsuo, who had an obsession for pancakes, attacked his plate and ate all three in a mere thirty seconds.

Nisei blinked three times, before handing them a glass of milk. They chugged it down without stopping, and set their empty classes down to see both Mori and Nisei stare at them, their mouths slightly hanging open.

"What?" Natsuo asked, scratching his head with curiosity.

"Nothing. Just don't kill yourselves. I need to have all of you alive."

Ritsuka shrugged and went back to eating. He was starting on his pancakes as Natsuo started on his sausage. Mori had somehow managed to finish before them, her being the slowest eater.

Four hours later, Ritsuka was happily getting ready to go to the hotel pool. After much whining from Natsuo, Nisei had reluctantly agreed to take them to the pool. But there were a few rules.

1) They were to keep quiet. If they said one thing to anybody, he would kill every single person in the hotel without flinching.

2) They had to stay in his sight. If they wandered off, he would find them and then he'd kill them.

3) If anyone asks, Nisei was their father and Mori was their mother. She could easily pass as one, the way she presented herself to everyone.

And 4) He wasn't going to get wet for shit.

At this Natsuo looked a bit upset. How were they suppose to relax and have fun if Nisei wasn't going to ease up a bit? But who was to complain? At least this way, they had some freedom. He pulled on some blue swimming trunks, before Natsuo tossed him some goggles.

They grinned at each other and pulled them on before grabbing some inflatable loungers. They shoved some water guns in a bag and met up with Mori at the door. Nisei was tapping his foot impatiently, not looking happy.

They set out into the hall, heading for the elevators. Natsuo and Ritsuka were engaged in a frantic conversation, getting way to caught up in their words to notice two people walk out of another room.

Ritsuka crashed into the taller of the two before quickly picking up his things.

"Sorry about that sir"

Seimei smiled, trying to see the boy's face but failed with the inflatable lounger hiding the boy. Before he could say anything, though, a tall man with long black hair came up followed shortly by a silver haired girl.

"Ah there you two are. I told you if you cant keep up with your mother and I then we might as well stay in the room. Now lets go before the pool gets crowded." Nisei said, looking over at Seimei and Youji, who was trying to see the face of the other boy, not knowing it was his lover.

Ritsuka apologized to the two and quickly followed Mori with Natsuo and Nisei behind them. The little raven neko couldn't help but feel a familiar presence behind him, but too afraid to look back he ignored it.

Five minutes later Natsuo and Ritsuka were shooting each other with the water guns before sinking underwater looking at each other through their goggles. Natsuo swam quickly to the deeper end of the pool, his tail slowly swaying with the water.

Ritsuka resurfaced, taking a deep breathe and looking around, water dripping from his cat ears and tail. He flicked his tail to the side, shaking water off his piercing before looking over at Mori. She was laying back on a chair, enjoying the sun she was laying in. Nisei was watching Natsuo bob in the water, squirting a random lady walking past

Ritsuka looked up at the clear blue sky, wondering if this was the last bit of freedom he'd get for the rest of his life.

* * *

Seimei sat in the small café attached to the hotel. He couldn't get that boy he had bumped into out of his mind. He seemed so familiar, so…He stopped right there. He had almost said so identical to Ritsuka.

He sighed into his cup of coffee, as Youji ate a ham and cheese sandwich. The small teal neko stared out the window, watching a couple share a loving, soft kiss before walking into the café. How he missed Natsuo so.

Seimei looked over a map, planning out their route. They had found out that the auctions were held in Sendai. The distance was 304 km from Tokyo or 189 miles as Youji had pointed out.

"Hey Seimei, how exactly do you plan on getting him back anyways?"

The raven looked up at Youji, who was staring right at him, waiting for an answer. The Elder Aoyagi hadn't really thought this situation out. So he simply shrugged.

"I guess I have to outbid everyone. Try and buy him back."

Youji nodded. That was what he had planned on doing. He wasn't sure where he would get the money, but he was determined to get Natsuo back. No doubt about it, he was desperate. He would probably rob a bank to get the money.

"That's what I planned on doing too"

Seimei nodded and suddenly froze. That boy….

"Seimei? what's wrong?"

"It…It was him!!" He stood up abruptly, and tore out of the booth, running towards the pool. That boy…it was Ritsuka! Why didn't he realize it sooner? He burst through the chained fence and searched the faces around the pool, Youji catching up to him panting.

"What…the hell man?"

"Shhh…they're here"

Youji looked over at the raven haired man quickly, before snapping his attention back to the pool, Searching…Looking….Nothing. Their loved ones were nowhere to be found. Seimei grabbed the lifeguard who happened to pass by.

"Did you happen to see two boys? One had dark red hair with matching ears and tails and the other had black hair, his tail and ears matching as well?"

The lifeguard thought for a second before he remembered a red headed kid shoot the living shit out of his face with a water gun. He frowned at the thought

"Yeah I did actually. They left two minutes ago, their father had said something about being on time. "

Damn. They had missed them by a mere two minutes. Seimei let the lifeguard go and turned back and ran towards the parking lot, Youji once again trailing behind him. They came to a stop and saw Ritsuka climbing into a van quickly followed by Natsuo.

Seimei's heart leaped into his throat and could feel Youji stiffen before he suddenly bolted, running after the van yelling loudly. Seimei quickly followed after the small neko, running as fast as his legs would go.

Nisei blinked, hearing yells from behind him. He turned to see two males running towards them. He swore loudly and shoved Natsuo into the van, who landed on top of both Mori and Ritsuka and slammed the door shut before jumping into the drivers side and slamming on the accelerator.

Seimei ran faster, managing to brush his fingertips against the bumper before the car sped off, swerving into traffic and disappearing around a corner. He slowed before coming to a complete stop, Youji still running till he collapsed onto his knees at the corner.

He started to yell, pounding his fists onto the road, cars skidding to a stop, trying to avoid hitting the small neko boy. Seimei ran over to the him and helped him up and off the street.

"We almost had them!! He was only a couple of yards away Damn it! What…I let him down-"

"Youji that's quiet enough" Seimei cut in softly, trying to calm the small boy down. Youji let his tears fall freely, not caring if people were staring or not. He felt helpless, he felt like giving up.

"They were just right there…and we couldn't reach them…" Seimei looked at the small boy before grabbing his wrist.

"Lets go, We know where they're heading. We might still have a chance at catching up"

He dragged the small teal neko to their car and drove off, weaving around cars, searching for the van.

"THERE!!" Shouted Youji, pointing at a white van turning off an exit. Seimei quickly swerved into the lane, tailgating the van. He blasted his horn, making the car turn around a corner quickly and Seimei copied his action.

The van turned onto a street, coming up to a dead end. Seimei climbed out of the car with Youji right behind him. Making their way to the car they yanked the door open and came face to face with three, young teens.

They stared with wide eyes, before the driver hopped out and grabbed Seimei by the collar.

"What the fucken hell do you think your doing?!" the man yelled, shaking the raven by his shirt. Seimei could only stare. This wasn't the man he had seen. Those weren't the kids that had been taken. It was the wrong van.

* * *

Ritsuka stared out the back window, depression filling the inside. Seimei was there. Seimei was had come after him, and he had been close to succeeding. He felt like crying, to just curl up and cry.

But Natsuo had beaten him to it. He cried loudly, face buried in Mori's lap, screaming for Youji, who had ran by his window. He had pounded on it, screaming for the teal colored neko, crying as Youji tried so desperately to wrench the door open.

Nisei had seen to it that they failed. Mori rubbed the red neko's back slowly, saying soothing words of comfort, while Nisei glared at the road ahead of him, going twice the speed limit, not caring for the cursing drivers he left behind him.

Ritsuka slid down in his seat, wanting to die. Seimei had been the one he bumped into in the hall, he was sure of it. He hugged his knees, resting his chin on them lightly, thinking for a way to escape.

Looking at the door then at Nisei, he waited for the car next to them to pass them before…

"SHIT" Yelled Nisei swerving as Ritsuka threw his door open, grabbing Natsuo's wrist, who had gripped onto Mori, and threw himself out the door, crashing onto the road, cars screeching to stops, trying to avoid the three young nekos.

Mori had yelled in surprise while Natsuo screamed in pain. Ritsuka let out a small cry as he hit his chin against the hard road, blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Natsuo's entire arm had been scraped, his skin came off clean. Mori's leg had been cut open, blood streamed down her leg.

Ritsuka looked up and saw Nisei backing up fast. Grabbing the other two's hands, Ritsuka started to run, before they came up to a fence. Dead End.

"What do we do now?!" Mori asked, looking over her shoulder for any sign of Nisei. Natsuo panted lightly before looking at Ritsuka.

"We climb, don't we?"

"Yes"

With that said the three quickly climbed up the fence. Before he could reach the top, Ritsuka cried out in surprise and looked down. Nisei had a hold of his ankle and was pulling him down. Natsuo and Mori had already reached the top and had grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him up and out of the man's grasp.

They jumped off onto the ground, and tore through bushes and leaves, as Nisei started to scream at them, telling them to come back to him. They didn't dare look back and continued on their path, their kidnapper's voice fading into the distance.

It seemed like they had been running for hours before they stopped to take a break. Climbing high into a tree, they rested in the branches, hidden by the lush, green leaves. They didn't know what they were going to do next.

"We…are so screwed" Natsuo stated ten minutes later, his eyes shut, his breathing returned to normal a while ago. Mori nodded in agreement, pulling her hair tie out and shaking her head. Ritsuka sighed, knowing there was no disagreeing with that.

Rain slowly fell onto the leaves, soft pattering of the raindrops hitting the branches, a soothing noise to relax the three. No body spoke for a while, having nothing to say.

Ritsuka watched the water drip from a leaf near his head, wondering what they were to do next. Natsuo had fallen asleep, resting on Mori's lap comfortably, while she rested against the tree.

The small raven neko ruffled his hair slowly, before leaning his back against the another branch, staring off into space, oblivious to the world around him.

He didn't hear the twigs snap, he didn't hear the leaves rustle, and he didn't hear the hushed whispers. He only heard the rain.

That was the last thing he heard before he suddenly was pulled by the ankle, and plummeted to the earth beneath him.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter four! This chapter, I think is the longest out of the them all. Review!! Pretty please with a cherry ontop!! Any who, Two chapters in one night…Hmm…Is it a good thing or bad? Tell me so in a reviews! Thanks again :)**

**XanaSentiya**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter five! I am **_**very**_** happy with the reviews and for that I have decided to post not one, not two, but **_**Three **_**chapters tonight! So a special thanks to ****x-Yaritza-Darlings-x, troublesome67, NekokoCella, darkangelwings90, A Sweet Catastrophe,Velvet-Nightmare-93 , Lady Katelynna, princess cythera, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, and chochowilliams.**

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own Loveless sob **

**Warning: Uh, well nothing really.**

* * *

Chapter five-A want to die

Seimei and Youji drove in silence, both mentally kicking themselves for the mistake. How could this have happened? The van had been an exact copy of the one Natsuo had been shoved into, the one where Ritsuka so willing stepped into.

The Elder Aoyagi froze. Was Ritsuka willing to go with that man? Did Ritsuka now hate him for shutting him out, and left to find another person? Seimei gripped the steering wheel tightly.

He hadn't thought about that. But then again, it didn't make any sense. Ritsuka was afraid of strangers, he never was the social one, ignoring the world around him. In school he would concentrate on his studies, never one to mess around. That was how had gained his popularity, not that he really wanted it.

Youji looked over at Seimei before tapping his shoulder, gaining the Aoyagi's attention.

"Seimei you okay?"

"I'm fine"

Youji nodded before looking back out the window, Natsuo's sobbing face permanently imprinted in his mind. If only he could have pulled open the door, he would have had his love back.

The young neko shook his head, cursing himself. His red headed lover was all he had left in this world. His only family and friend. Natsuo was the only one who wanted Youji around, not even his parents had wanted him…

_**.:.Flashback.:.**_

_Youji ran down the dirt path leading to his home, excited that he had received an A+ from his teacher on his report. Surely his parents would praise him for his good effort and hard work._

_He neared his home and came to a stop three yards away. There was a moving van, and men were carrying their furniture. No one had told him they were moving. This made him run faster._

_As he passed the huge vehicle, he noticed that none of his stuff was in the back of the van, only his little sister's and his parent's. He rushed inside, wanting to know exactly where they were going._

_His mother was talking to one of the movers, lecturing him on how fragile their TV was. Youji pulled on her skirt lightly, trying to get her attention. After the fifth tug he succeeded in doing so._

"_Oh, your back from school, Youji."_

"_Yes mother, I got an A+ on my report! See!" He held up the report, showing her the Giant grade marked in red marker. Youji's mom just looked at it and nodded._

"_That's cool, Youji"_

"_Baby, everything is stored in the van and we're…" Youji looked up at his father, who had just walked into the room. He stared at Youji before looking at his wife, who nodded. His father walked over to Youji and placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder._

"_Youji. Go get your bag packed. We're leaving. Another van will come for your stuff okay?" _

_Youji nodded, and quickly obeyed, running up the stairs to his room. He was quickly folding some clothes when he heard the sound of tires screeching. He looked out his window and saw the van and his parent's car drive off._

_He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, yelling for his parents to stop, to wait for him, to take him with them. But they never did stop. They just kept driving, ignoring their first born and only son._

_Youji was confused, he didn't know what was going on or why they left him. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands, he was alone, no one to care or love him. He was unloved._

_**.:.End Flashback.:.**_

Youji stared out his window, the pain of that memory unbearable. He didn't notice the tears fall down his face, nor did he care. He never understood why his parents left. What did he do that was so wrong? Why didn't he have their love?

Seimei watched him silently cry from the corner of his eye, knowing the boy didn't want to be disturbed. He respected that and continued to drive in silence. He turned off a ramp and turned into another lane, and entered Utsunomiya.

The young neko looked over at the Elder Aoyagi before back out his window. He could tell the raven haired man was tired, they had been driving three days straight with no breaks. Youji had suggested they stop at a hotel to rest, but Seimei refused to pull over.

There was no time to waste. He had to get Ritsuka back. He had been so close to succeeding in rescuing him. But he had failed, letting the small boy slip from his grasp. He bashed himself, blaming this whole mess on him.

Youji felt the car swerve and looked over at Seimei, his mouth open about to scream and maybe even hit the man. But what he saw made him stop. Seimei had fallen asleep behind the wheel.

Youji lunged for the steering wheel, trying to avoid the oncoming traffic. Before he could do anything, the blaring sound of a horn filled the air. Youji saw, to his complete horror, a semi only a mere three feet away.

The last thing Youji remembered was the glare of headlights, the shrill sound of a horn, and searing hot pain, before silent darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Ritsuka awoke to the sound of dripping water, slowly cracking his eyes open. He was chained to a wall, large pipes surrounding him. He sat bolt upright and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

He heard a moan and looked over to see Natsuo slowly waking as well. Mori was no where to be seen. Ritsuka started to panic. What the hell had happened? The only thing he remembered was sitting in the tree before being yanked by the ankle, plunging to the ground ten feet below him. Then nothing.

Natsuo crawled over to him, and Ritsuka hugged him tightly. They were the only comfort the two had. And they weren't going to give that up.

"So you finally wake"

They froze in place, before looking around frantically for the person who had spoken. A man stepped out from the shadows, his glasses gleaming in the dim light that came through a cracked, dusty window. The man's short, blue hair outlined his face, white smoke slowly swirled around him from the thin cigarette pressed between his lips.

"Who-Who are you?"

The man flicked his attention to Ritsuka, before smirking and blowing out a smoke ring. He tossed his cigarette onto the floor and crushed it with the tip of his shoe. He walked over to the small raven and kneeled down, gripping his chin.

"I'm Ritsu. I found you and your friends in the tree three days ago. I must admit," He stood and brushed himself off, Ritsuka staring at him, "And you two are new in my stock."

Natsuo stood fast, anger hitting a critical point.

"Stock for what?!" He shouted, receiving an amused look from Ritsu. Ritsuka pulled the red neko down before he could continue. Just then a door opened, and Nisei walked in, handing a wad of cash to Ritsu.

Ritsu had lit another cigarette and started to count the bills before stuffing it into his pants pocket. He turned to Nisei and nodded, three men walking into the room and grabbed hold of the small boys and had hoisted them to their feet, unchaining them.

"Now you two, if you'll just follow me. We need to get you two prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Natsuo had snapped, pulling his wrist out of one of the men's grip. Ritsuka remained silent, not moving or doing anything. Ritsu smirked, blowing smoke in Natsuo's face.

"Let's just say, your going to meet some very…uh, interesting people. Ritsuka looked at the blue haired man, wondering if they were going to meet other captives.

Nisei smirked, looking the two boys over ten minutes later, they looked so…_** 'cute'**_. Natsuo had been forced to wear **a skirt.** The frilly, pink cloth didn't really make him _'comfortable' _with the occasional _'breeze' _between his legs.

* * *

Ritsuka had been given a dress, the pale white clothing had also given him the horrible breeze between his legs, not really something he was enjoying. They both had flowers in their hair, Natsuo had pink carnations littering his hair, giving him a gorgeous glow.

Ritsuka had been given a single white rose, resting lightly behind his ear. They were taken down a winding, dark hallway and through a door, sunlight burning their eyes. It had been three days since the two had been exposed to it.

They looked around, seeing that they were in yet another hall, only on each side was a door. Ritsuka didn't like the feeling he had in his gut. He could tell this was _really _bad. Ritsu and Nisei were currently talking to two men, who kept glancing over at the two small boys, lustful hungry looks in their eyes.

"Ah, Ritsuka, please come over here" Ritsu held his hand out to raven, who took careful steps to him, taking his hand. Ritsu pulled him to his side, before addressing one of the men in front of him.

The man nodded. Ritsuka looked him up and down. There was only one word to describe him. _**S**_**cary. **The man was old, maybe in his 70's. His hair was messy and un kept, the grease in his hair plainly visible. He had a couple of teeth missing, and his breathe smelled _horrible._

"This one is for you. Remember, you can do whatever you want with him _**except**_ fuck him. He needs to remain a virgin. So don't stick your damn member in him. Got it?"

Ritsuka looked at Ritsu fast, horror plainly visible on his face. What was this man going to do to him? Before he could do anything, the old man had grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

He looked around at the hall, some doors were left open. What he saw terrified him more. Men were doing all sorts of things to little kids, one man was touching inappropriate places of a small, seven year old girl, one guy had actually forced a small boy to suck him off.

Ritsuka's eyes watered, and tears fell freely down his face as they reached their door. He wanted Seimei, the only person who had protected him from everything. He wanted the man, and he wanted him now.

The old man pulled him into the room and closed the door. Ritsuka was thrown onto the bed and pinned down tightly, his tears falling faster. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to any of this.

He heard a muffled yell from the room next to theirs. His heart quickened, feeling his dress be lifted. He cursed the men for putting the damn clothing on him. With a pained cry, his torture began. Right there and then he wanted to die.

* * *

**So that is chapter five! Two more coming up in a few peeps! So be patient and refrain from screaming!! Review please! Pretty, pretty please!**

**XanaSentiya**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Okay that's chapter six! Next chapter will be up shortly :)

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Loveless. I am currently working on it though!**

**Warning: Again, nothing really is bad in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Six- Newcomer

Ritsuka winced, trying to sit upright in his seat. Natsuo was completely past out, twitching as he dreamed his hell over and over in his sleep. They both were emotionally traumatized, wishing this would all just end.

Nisei was talking with Ritsu, who had a tight grip on Mori and a new girl, with light pink hair and round blue eyes. She seemed extremely nervous, and looked like she was about to throw up and any given second.

Ritsuka hissed in pain as he shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He laid his head against the window, the cold glass felt good against his forehead, which pounded in pain. He had been drugged, and all five of his senses were sensitive at the moment.

He sat bolt upright at the sound of a door slamming, which had sounded like a bomb going off right next to his head. He placed his hands over his head, cradling it slowly, trying to stop the loud ringing in his ears.

He looked over at Mori, who was sitting next to the newest of the group. She blushed, noticing Ritsuka looking at her. She looked at the floor before speaking.

"Hi, Im Yuiko. What's your name?"

"Im Ritsuka"

They sat in silence, not saying anything after that. Ritsuka stared at the sun slowly setting, the sky filled with purples, pinks, oranges and reds. It was a beautiful sight, something Ritsuka didn't want to forget.

Natsuo slowly sat up, waking up from the bumpy ride as they rode over potholes in the street. He sat up slowly, trying not to cause himself too much pain. He had gotten the worst out of the two boys. The man had been aggressive and violent, which did not end all to well with the small red head.

Mori hadn't dared talk about what she had to go through, a look of shame on her face as she stared out her window. Ritsuka sighed, looking at the setting sun once more. It made him feel warm and safe, like Seimei's arms.

How much he longed for that embrace, his brother's soothing words calming him down. He wanted to fall asleep in his lap, to feel his brother caress his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

He had always enjoyed those tender moments with him, he always felt loved and cared for around him.

As Nisei stopped at a light, Ritsuka saw a tiny little boy drag his older brother down the sidewalk, yelling and pointing towards a park, jumping up and down as his older sibling laughed and picked him up over his shoulder.

As the small Aoyagi watched them walk off, their forms changed, and morphed into his and Seimei's. Seimei taking him to the park, Ritsuka laughing as he hung over his older brothers shoulder, excitedly pointing at the park before them.

Seimei and his younger self slowly faded back to the two unknown brothers. Ritsuka watched them as they drove by before sighing and sitting back in his seat and resting his head on the window.

He felt his eyelids get heavy, sleep creeping into his mind. His older brother flashed through his mind, his smile, his eyes, everything of him perfect.

* * *

Seimei coughed as he opened his eyes, smoke filling his vision. He looked around, blood sliding down the side of his head. Youji was unconscious next to him, blood trickling down his forehead and the side of his mouth.

He had fallen asleep at the wheel…had crashed into a semi truck, and had rolled over ten times. He slowly crawled over to Youji, shaking the teal colored neko lightly, afraid the small boy was dead.

Youji stayed unconscious, limp in his seat. Seimei swore lightly under his breathe, untangling the small boy from his seatbelt, and started to drag him out of the wrecked vehicle.

Seimei hissed in pain, cutting himself with the shattered glass that littered the ground around them, completely out of the car. He coughed, gasping for air. He could hear sirens in the distance and swore, they had to get away.

If they were hospitalized, they would miss the auction. And if they missed the auction, they lose their loved ones. He wiped the blood of his face and hoisted Youji onto his back and ran, people yelling after him to wait for an ambulance.

He ran quickly, weaving around other cars, drivers staring in shock as he passed their windows. He needed to find someone who could clean their wounds without questioning him, without holding him up.

He also needed a new car, and a fast one at that. He jumped over a railing and slid down a hill, holding Youji on his chest so he wouldn't get injured any more than he already had been.

The tumbled into a bush and lay there, one still unconscious and the other exhausted, to sore and bruised to move. He breathed heavily for a moment, resting. He was about to get up when he froze.

He heard voices, twigs snapping. He lay there, paralyzed as police officers slowly crept by, looking in every other bush.

"A witness said he jumped over the rail, so they had to have landed here somewhere"

Seimei closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't be found, or that Youji would wake up screaming in pain. He held his breathe, a police officer leaning down towards their bush. He waited, sure the officer would start yelling his discovery of finding them.

When he heard nothing he opened his eyes. The officers were gone. He sat up slowly and peeked out through a couple of leaves. There was no trace of any other living being present. He shrugged it off, turning to Youji.

He was slowly regaining consciousness, his eyes fluttered open, looking around at the bushes before hissing in pain. His hand flew to his head, moaning in pain. He didn't look or feel too well.

He sat up and looked at Seimei, before cracking a small smile.

"You've never looked better, Seimei"

"Ditto, Youji"

The small neko boy laughed weakly, his chest sore and slightly swollen. He stood slowly, and looked around. Seimei stood as well, rubbing his bruised neck.

"Where are we?"

Seimei shook his head, "I don't know, he highway is just right there, though" He pointed at passing cars up the hill.

"Let's follow it!" Youji exclaimed, marching off into the trees. Seimei smiled a bit and shook his head, following the small boy.

* * *

Ritsu leaned back in his chair, lighting his tenth cigarette of the day before dialing his phone. He waited as the line rang, waiting for his contact to answer. Three rings later, a voice rang from the other line.

"Yes?"

"Hey" Ritsu greeted, resting his feet on his desk, flipping through a folder. Nisei had brought him quiet the fortune with the three nekos. Their clients were _**very**_ happy and satisfied.

"Eh, Ritsu? What do you want? Im busy."

"Is that any way to greet a friend, Nagisa?" Ritsu tapped his cigarette, getting rid of the used ash on the other end. He smirked, hearing an irritated sigh on the other end.

"Like I said, what do you want Ritsu?"

"Now, now Nagisa. Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that you have three pieces of gold on their way to you with Nisei. They earned me quiet the fortune here. And no, none of them were fucked"

"You're a lucky bastard Ritsu. If they had lost their virginity in your care, You'd be sorry" Ritsu laughed, tossing his cigarette out of his window. He sat upright in his seat, turning his phone onto speaker as he started typing reports onto his laptop.

"Your threats aren't all that Nagisa. But I wanted to tell you about their little…eh lets say 'situation'"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu chuckled, loving the fact that he had the woman eating out of the palm of his hands.

"Turns out two of the captives had loved ones following them. They were almost taken back."

He clamped his hands over his ears, Nagisa's loud, shrill, world shattering, high pitched shriek filled his office and carried down the hall. Why was this woman so damn irritating?

"What do you mean they have loved ones following them?! That can't be!! It's not acceptable!!"

"Nagisa please keep it down. Just relax. They got away and lost the stalkers. Nothing is wrong."

He continues to type, listening to the woman on the other end rant about secrecy and privacy. And also something about his hygiene. But that wasn't of importance, and it didn't help her gain his attention either.

"Just make sure nobody finds them!"

The line went dead. Ritsu blinked then shrugged, if someone found them it wouldn't be his problem. He had gotten his share and was no longer part of the scheme.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter six. Next chapter is coming up! So review, review, review!! I love them!**

**XanaSentiya**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here is the seventh chapter!! So I hope you enjoy the triple update! I might just do it more often. **

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Loveless. But I do own the fic!**

**Warning: uhm…a certain person's appearance? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter seven- The Auction

Ritsuka climbed out of the van, exhausted from the long drive. They had been driving for a week now, and he was aching to move around Atleast for ten minutes. He needed to stretch. Nisei had agreed to stop by park and let them have a little fun.

Yuiko had become more social with the other three, talking more and more each day. Natsuo had gotten attached to Mori, looking up to her as an older sister. She looked out for him and he did the same for her.

Ritsuka laughed as he ran around the playground, Natsuo trying to grab a hold of his tail, Yuiko and Mori picking at some flowers. Nisei sat at a nearby picnic table, watching the four he was in charge of.

Natsuo lunged for the raven and tackles his waist, the two of them crashing to the ground. Ritsuka cried out in surprise, landing with a thud in the sandbox. Natsuo laughed as he shook sand out of his hair, Ritsuka laughing as well.

The sun was shining, birds were singing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and air was warm. The two had already forgotten about Ritsu and the rooms they had been violated in. I mean, who would want to remember something like that?

As the day wore on, more kids showed up at the park, and had started to play with the two small boys, one bringing water balloons.

An hour later Nisei called them to the van, getting ready to leave. Mori and Yuiko climbed into the van, not saying or even looking at Nisei. As said man turned to yell for the two boys he frowned at what he saw.

Ritsuka and Natsuo stood before him, soaking wet. There was no way in hell he was letting those two get the entire van wet. So he made them sit in the parking lot, the sun's hot rays making the heated pavement the **perfect** spot.

In and hour and a half they were finally dry, and a bit annoyed that people stared at them. The two climbed into the van. Natsuo was the only one who dared to start a conversation with Nisei.

"So, where are we going now?"

"The auctions"

The four young nekos froze. So the auctions were finally starting, and they were the main entries. Ritsuka felt panicked. He didn't want this. He didn't want some old weird guy doing…**things **to him.

"Oh…when do they start?" Natsuo braved to ask the question, knowing nobody else would ask and Nisei wouldn't say when.

"Tomorrow. Now sit back and be quiet. We'll stop at a diner in a few"

Natsuo obeyed, taking this all in. He looked out the window. Youji was somewhere out there. But what was he doing? Did he give up on him? Did he just give up and find another person? Or was he still searching for him? Natsuo felt helpless, wanting nothing but his lover.

Ritsuka played with the piercings on his tail, mind blank. The raven refused to think about being auctioned off. It wouldn't help to his already growing panic. Instead he thought about when they were swimming in the pool a week ago. Yeah that was fun.

But then Seimei was there, running after the van. Pain filled him, thinking about Seimei trying, running after him. And he couldn't do anything, just sit there and watch, hoping that he would save him.

**.:.Flashback.:.**

_Ritsuka ran as fast as he could, trying to get home. He was late and his mother would literally kill him. He hadn't meant to lose track of time, he had gotten caught up in his studies. But that wouldn't be an excuse for Misaki._

_He panted as he ran, hoping she was out shopping for dinner, and he could get away with his tardiness. As he reached the house he saw his mother through their living room window, making a wreck of their home._

_She had already snapped, and that frightened him. He slowly made his way to the door and gripped the doorknob, not knowing if he should open it, or maybe wait till Seimei came back, and lie saying he was with his older brother. Seimei would back him up for sure._

_Before he could decide on anything, the door flew open, and there stood his mother, sending off creepy, killer vibes. She gripped his wrist and yanked him into the room and threw him onto the floor. _

_He cried out in pain as she jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. She started hitting him, crying and demanding her Ritsuka to come back. She wanted her precious Ritsuka, but he couldn't give her what she wanted. _

_Ritsuka managed to shove her off, and started to run for the stairs, hoping he could make it to his room and lock the door. Before he could reach the stairs, a plate whizzed past his head, missing him by inches. _

_Another hit him in the back, knocking him down face first. He closed his eyes against the pain, his mother advancing on him slowly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her over his shoulder, and his heart almost stopped beating._

_Raised above Misaki's head was a knife. And it wasn't just one of those skinny ones, it was a thick, rather large butcher knife. She had stepped on the back of his leg, making sure he didn't try to run._

_She swung the knife down towards him, and he shut his eyes. This was surely the end for him. But the knife never did make contact with him. He cracked an eye open and saw the knife a mere inch from his face._

_Seimei had walked in. Seimei had grabbed his mother's wrist, stopping her from killing him. Seimei had saved him. _

_"Mother, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"Seimei! It's not Ritsuka! This isn't my precious Ritsuka!"_

_"That's nonsense, mother." Seimei yanked the knife from her hand and tossed it onto the couch. He picked up Ritsuka, bridal style, and started for the stairs._

_"Leave him alone mother. He's done nothing wrong." _

_Ritsuka cuddled into Seimei, the feeling a safety and warmth surrounded him. He didn't want to leave his arms, not that he could anyways. Seimei never did let him go to his mother alone. He was smart, unlike Ritsuka at times._

_Seimei walked past Ritsuka's room, to the small boys confusion, and walked into his room. He set his little brother down on the bed, before sitting behind him and pulling him into his lap._

_"Ritsuka, you know better than to be in the same room with her alone. What were you thinking?" He had lifted Ritsuka's shirt and had started to clean the blood on the boy's back._

_"I didn't mean to. I was going to wait till you got back and just say I was with you, but she had opened the door and pulled me in. I couldn't do anything after that."_

_Seimei nodded, leaning over the side of his bed to grab a first aid kit. He had grown accustom to his brother getting injured, so he always had bandages ready._

_He bandaged the small boy, who was trying not to whimper in pain. When he finished he hugged the small neko. Ritsuka hugged back, the feeling of safety returning again. They were silent for a while before…_

_"Seimei?"_

_"Yes Ritsuka"_

_"You wont let her kill me…will you?" Semei looked down at the small boy, wondering why he would ask such a thing._

_"No Ritsuka. I wont let anything ever happen to you again."_

_"Promise Seimei?"_

_"I Promise, Ritsuka"_

**.:.End Flashback.:.**

Ritsuka looked at the multiple piercings on his tail, tears filling his eyes. He had promised. Seimei had promised nothing would happen to him. And now he was going to be auctioned off.

Nisei pulled up to a small, brick house. It looked warm, cozy and friendly. Ritsuka wondered why they would come to such a place. They were to be auctioned off weren't they?

The four young nekos climbed out of the van and followed Nisei to the house, nobody making a run. Nisei knocked twice, paused, then knocked three more times. Ritsuka and Natsuo exchanged glanced before looking up at the door as it opened.

Standing before them was a woman with light blue hair pulled into pigtails, a black, silk dress covered her figure, eyes sweeping over the four. She smiled and stepped back letting them come in.

"Nisei I am quite pleased. You didn't let me down this time"

"Thanks, Thanks a lot for that Nagisa" Nisei frowned, tossing himself onto one of the couches in the living room. Ritsuka just stood there, not knowing what do. The lady called Nagisa shooed them into the living room and into seats.

She sat down and set her hands in her lap, looking over Mori, taking her appearance in before she did the same to Yuiko. Ritsuka tried **very** hard not to fidget as her gaze fell on him.

It seemed like hours, when really it was about three minutes, that she finally stood clasping her hands together. Nisei raised an eyebrow as she jumped happily

"Let the auctions begin!"

* * *

Seimei sighed in frustration as he waited for Youji to access the website. He paced back and forth behind the young neko. They had found a young healer by the name of Hitomi, who had happily aided them with their wounds from the crash.

They had found out she knew about Triad, the name of the website where the auctions were held, the works. She gave them all the information they needed before they left, she had gladly given them her car.

They now resided in a hotel, a laptop on a small café table. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, this was the moment they had been waiting for. They needed this, they needed to get Ritsuka and Natsuo back no matter what the cost was.

"Seimei I got it up!!"

Seimei rushed over to the boy and looked over the teal neko's back. Their cover up was some kind of family site, private members only. Figures. They had no choice but to register, otherwise they couldn't join the auction.

Youji thought before typing in 'Nekolover' and punching in a password. They waited before four pictures popped up. One of a 15 year old girl, long silver hair tied up in a bun, part of her hair trailing down her back, sat on the edge of a pond, a small waterfall behind her.

The second picture was of a young girl, around Ritsuka and Natsuo's age. Her short, pink hair shined in the sun, a giant flowerbed sat behind her. The wind had to have been blowing that day, as cherry blossoms littered the air behind her.

Youji inhaled sharply and froze. The third picture was of a young, red headed boy, sitting by the same pool the silver haired girl had in the picture before. A bandage over one of his eyes, the other green. Youji had told Seimei that Natsuo's eyes always sparkled. But in this picture it was dull, sadness only filled it.

This time it was Seimei who froze. There before him was Ritsuka, looking frightened, forced. He sat by the same pond Natsuo and the other girl had, his fingertips rested lightly on the surface of the water, a koi was visible near his fingers.

Seimei stared, losing contact with the world around him. It wasn't until Youji literally punched the living day lights out of him that he came back to Earth. He groaned and doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Youji sighed.

"Do I have your attention now?" Seimei nodded, still doubled over.

"Good. The auction already started and-"

"**WHAT?!" **Youji frowned, they didn't have time to mess around. He sighed, turning back to the screen.

"-and the pink haired girl was just sold." He sat up straight in his seat. Natsuo was up next. Seimei placed his hand on the neko, trying to calm him down. If the panicked, he would probably lose.

They waited till the auctioned started.

**Nekolover has joined the lot**

**Buddaoverlord has joined the lot**

**Latin lover has joined the lot**

**Partyman has joined the lot**

Youji started to tremble. He was going against three other people, how in the hell was he going to win against three other people? Seimei squeezed his shoulder to gain his attention back to the screen.

**Buddaoverlord's bid: 100,000**

**Partyman's bid: 105,000**

"Put 110,000!!" Seimei shouted, Youji frantically put the bid in

**Nekolover's bid: 110,000**

**Latin lover's bid: 150,000**

**Buddaoverlord's bid: 155,000**

"170,00!!"

**Nekolover's bid: 170,000**

**Buddaoverlord's bid: 189,000**

**Latin lover's bid: 240,000**

**Partyman's bid: 250,000**

Youji gaped. 250,000?! He only had 255,000!!

"Youji, put all your money in there. Just don't submit till the time hits 2 seconds." Seimei demanded, his eyes stuck on the time. The clock was at ten seconds….nine….eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two… Youji slammed his finger down on the enter key, the screen had gone white.

The two sat there…staring…hearts racing fast. Five words flashed across the screen.

**Nekolover Has Won The Lot**

Youji cried out, terrified and relieved, sobbing in his hands. He had been terrified, positive he was going to have a heart attack. Seimei rubbed his back, comforting him. Youji wiped his tears and stood, leaving the seat for Seimei. The Aoyagi slid into the seat and registered under the name 'Mastermind'.

Ritsuka's picture came up and only three names registered under his picture.

**Mastermind has joined the lot**

**FrenchEmbassador has joined the lot**

**Artobsessor has joined the lot**

Seimei steadied himself, preparing to bid. He planned on getting Ritsuka back. He wasn't going to stop until his brother was back in his arms.

**FrenchEmbassador's bid: 200,000**

Seimei quickly typed his bid with ease.

**Mastermind's bid: 205,000**

**FrenchEmbassador's bid: 215,000**

**Mastermind's bid: 220,000**

**FrenchEmbassador's: 250,000**

Seimei sighed, typing in 235,000. Where was the third person? Weren't they going to bid? He hoped not, that would leave him only one other person to compete with. The clock hit ten seconds.

**FrenchEmbassador's bid: 267,000**

Nine….eight….seven…

**Mastermind's bid: 289,000**

Six…five…four…

**FrenchEmbassador's bid: 300,000**

Three…two…

**Mastermind's bid: 326,000**

One. The screen went blank. Seimei's breathe caught in his throat. Did he win? Slowly five words flashed across the screen. Seimei nearly died.

**Mastermind Has Lost The Lot.**

* * *

A chuckle filled the silent, darkened room. Cigarette smoke swirled around the computer screen, The page entirely white with five flashing words across it.

**Artobsessor Has Won The Lot**

Just then the door flew open to the room, A tall, blonde man looking furious, stood in the doorway, a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

"Sou-Chan! What the hell are you doing?! Dinner's ready!!" Kio yelled furiously, irritated his friend wasn't listening to him. Soubi looked at the pissed off blonde over his shoulder, light blue eyes looking him over before back at the screen.

He would soon get his hands on the small neko, and the boy would be all his. He stood and brushed past Kio, headed for the kitchen. The blonde blinked before going into the room and looking at the screen.

**Artobsessor Has Won The Lot**

Kio stared at the flashing letters before looking at the picture of a small boy, violet eyes staring intensely back, full of fear.

"Ritsuka" Kio tested out the name, then shrugged. He didn't put much thought into the words, the picture. He thought it was some sort of online game. How wrong he was.

* * *

**Sooo….that's chapter seven! I hope you all enjoy the three chapters. I am now off to bed! I haven't slept since I started writing chapter five. That is 24 hours worth of typing! So review, please…I beg you!! Night to all.**

**XanaSentiya**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay peeps! I am back with the next chapter! I know its been a while since I last updated but I had a pretty crazy week what with finding my cat dead on the side of the road to some pretty…intense family feuds to a couple of amazing birthday bashes for my tiny little 3 and 5 year old cousins! Any who, I would like to thank ****x-Yaritza-Darlings-x, troublesome67, NekokoCella, darkangelwings90, A Sweet Catastrophe,Velvet-Nightmare-93 , Kitty-Cat-Kauri, princess cythera, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801,Unknow1,Vicious Cabaret and xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox for reviewing! You all rule along with those supporting my fic:) P.S. Really sorry to those who I made cry…didn't mean to I Swear!!**

**Summary- Ritsuka is kidnapped, beaten, and auctioned off to a complete stranger. But what if this stranger showed kindness, hospitality, and maybe even…love? Will Ritsuka return these feelings? Or will Seimei find him and take him back home to his nightmare of a family? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Loveless. Which sucks when I have to remind myself that tiny bit of reality.**

**Warning: Language! So go ahead and check it out**

* * *

Chapter Eight-Final Meeting

Ritsuka fidgeted on the couch alone. Mori had been taken away, Yuiko had been taken away, and Natsuo had just been taken away. They all had to meet their new owners in remote places, except for him.

Nagisa was arranging some flowers in a vase, humming to some song the raven neko did not now. He had been dressed up into a school girl uniform. Short, red plaid skirt, white button up shirt, white leg and arm warmers and some black shoes. Even though he hated to admit it, the shoes were quite comfy.

The young Aoyagi rested his hands in his lap, just staring at the floor, wondering who his new owner was and how he would be treated. He hoped the man would at least be kind to him, even if he was going to rape him every night.

His raven black tail swished from side to side behind him, the multiple piercings jingled with every swish, his right ear twitched at every sound it picked up on, making more jingling in the process with more piercings.

He almost died of a heart attack when Nagisa suddenly threw herself onto the empty spot of the sofa next to him. Why did she always have to scare him? She smiled and perked up, offering him a cup of tea, which he immediately took.

"Wow, someone is thirsty aren't they?"

Ritsuka looked at her over the rim of his cup before setting it down and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Sorry"

Nagisa giggled, handing him a cupcake and he, to her amusement, wolfed it down. The boy acted like he never ate, but she had made sure to feed them properly. She needed them to satisfy their new owners and in order to do so they needed to be healthy and well fed.

"Thank you, Nagisa" Ritsuka said softly, looking at his half empty cup of tea.

"You're very welcome Ritsuka!" She sipped her tea slowly, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. Shiny, soft, raven black hair, big, gorgeous violet eyes, flawless skin, and the most innocent look. He was quite the jackpot, and he had just made her filthy rich.

"So, Ritsuka. Tell me about yourself"

Ritsuka froze, staring down at his cup. Tell her about _himself? _Would he? No. He never did trust people, especially strangers who kidnapped him and auctioned him off to some creep pedophile that will take his _**ears**_ from him.

"Well?"

Ritsuka looked up at her, opening his mouth to say something. But before he could, Nisei walked in, tossing his keys onto the table and sighed exhaustedly, Natsuo right behind him. Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"What in the god damn hell is he still doing here?"

Nisei shrugged, collapsing onto another sofa, Natsuo sitting next to Ritsuka, who hugged him tightly, happy he was still there.

"Nagisa, I am **NOT **waiting in some damn parking lot in the middle of the damn night for three hours to wait for this kid's new owner. Nah uh, no way in hell."

Nagisa sighed, Nisei was such a pain in the ass. She stood and threw a pillow at the man, which hit him in the face. He growled before throwing the pillow at the other end of the couch.

"Would you two like something to eat?" She asked the two boys, who were currently thumb wrestling, having nothing better to do. Natsuo perked up at the thought of food, he hadn't eaten all day and was starving.

Natsuo had been dressed into a school girl uniform as well, only his skirt was green, matching his eyes. His arm warmers were white with green bows, same with his leg warmers.

"Yes Please!" They exclaimed simultaneously, getting up to follow her into the kitchen. They sat at the island counter, watching Nagisa pull out tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, mayonnaise, turkey, ham, and bread.

As she prepared them a sandwich, they resumed their thumb wrestling, apparently that was the best kind of fun the two had.

"When you two are done, your sandwiches are right here" Nagisa leaned against the counter, watching the two amused. The boys were adorable to look at, it was hard not to smile at the sight of the two.

"Oh, thank you Nagisa!" Natsuo immediately started on his sandwich, not even stopping to breathe. Ritsuka blinked, watching him as he carefully ate his. How Natsuo managed to eat faster than him he'd never know.

Two hours later Natsuo had to leave, and Ritsuka was once again drowned in fear. He was going to be left alone again, and he couldn't take much more of that. He hugged Natsuo tightly, not letting him go. Nisei got a bit annoyed by this and dragged the red head out the door.

Ritsuka curled up on the couch, his ears pressed flat against his head, tail wrapped around his waist. It was bad enough he had lost Seimei, but now Natsuo, his only friend? Did the world hate him that much?

* * *

Seimei turned down a silent, dark street, headlights flooded empty warehouses with light through cracked, dusty windows. Youji scanned the parking lot, searching for any sign of life.

They had received an e-mail telling them the time and address where they would be able to pick up Natsuo. All they had to do was bring the money, which sat in a briefcase between the young boy's feet.

Seimei had been silent, not saying anything since the auction of his brother had ended. Youji didn't really blame him, If he had lost Natsuo to some strange old pervert he'd have probably committed suicide.

As Seimei pulled into the empty lot Youji pulled out two trench coats and two hats. They already knew what the two looked like, so they had to hide their faces. The Elder Aoyagi parked the car and turned off the engine before stepping out.

Youji did the same, handing him a hat and coat before pulling his on, making sure to cover his face. He held onto the briefcase tightly, leaning against his door, waiting, listening for any sign of the arrival of his lover.

Seimei, on the other hand, had been staring at the empty warehouse, wondering if there were lookouts watching them, waiting for the chance to ambush them. Tearing his gaze away from the building, The older teen put the coat and hat on, covering most of his face.

Headlights swept over them, gaining their attention. A dark red truck had pulled into the lot, parking a few feet in front of them. Seimei and Youji exchanged looks from under their hats before they turned their attention to the vehicle. A tall man with long, black hair stepped out. He looked at the two before addressing them.

"Which one of you is Nekolover?"

"I am" Youji stated, making sure to hide all emotion from his voice. He had shoved his shaking hands in his pocket, pretty close to killing the man before him. It would have pleased and satisfied the teal neko, but then it would blow their cover.

"I see. Show me the money."

Seimei held up the briefcase and unlatched it, showing Nisei the money before closing it. Nisei stood there for a moment before he opened the back door. Natsuo hopped out, skirt ruffling a bit as he landed on his feet.

Youji's stopped breathing, the urge to just grab his lover became more and more unbearable. To make matters worse the boy was in a damn skirt! That wasn't helping him out at all.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Natsuo asked coldly, glaring at Youji, unable to see his face. The red head figured it was just some creep, therefore manners weren't a necessity to him. Nisei whacked him in the head.

"Manners brat" He grabbed Natsuo's shoulder and walked him over to Youji and Seimei, stopping inches from Youji. Youji calmed down and remained cool. He took the brief case from Seimei and handed it over to Nisei.

The man gladly took the case and shoved Natsuo into him. Youji caught him and looked over at the dark haired man, who had already climbed into the truck. Turning on the ignition, he pulled out of the empty lot and sped off into the night.

All was silent, the occasional cricket chirped in the distance. Natsuo had backed away from the two mysterious figures.

"Who are you two and what do you want from me?" The red head asked, trying to see their hidden faces. Seimei pulled his hat off, tossing it onto the floor. Natsuo froze.

It was like seeing a grown up Ritsuka, in some sort of way. His hair was the same color, he couldn't tell about the man's eyes though. It was too dark. But then again, this man looked familiar from some place.

It then hit him. This was the man that had been chasing the van with….Youji. Natsuo looked at the other person and tore off the hat. And there stood his Youji, his love, his…savior. Youji held his arms out to him and he gladly ran into them.

Natsuo sobbed into Youji's shoulder, clinging onto the male tightly. Youji had been holding him just as tightly, afraid that someone else would take him away. Seimei smiled, watching the two be reunited.

The two small nekos stayed this way for about five minutes before pulling apart. Seimei had looked at the time, a quarter to three in the morning. Damn it was late, and they needed to rest before they set out to track down Ritsuka.

"Youji, we need to get back to the hotel. You two look like you could use some rest." Seimei said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was both exhausted and depressed, and he needed to sleep. He didn't want another accident so he ushered the boys into the car and drove off, leaving the hats and coats in the lot, not bothering to pick them up.

Five minutes later Seimei pulled up into the hotel, parking in front of their rooms. Seimei had requested for two rooms, wanting to give the two lovers their privacy.

"Alright, lets meet up for breakfast at nine thirty. Then we can plan out what we're going to do next"

Youji and Natsuo nodded, Seimei was the leader since he was the oldest, and after all they had already gotten Natsuo back, so that only left Ritsuka. Saying their good nights to each other they went into their separate rooms. Seimei took a quick shower before sliding into bed. He stared blankly at the wall, trying to avoid all emotion. He was so close to getting Ritsuka, but had failed yet again. He sighed, slowly closing his eyes and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Youji sat on the bed, watching Natsuo shed the ridiculous, yet strangely erotic school girl uniform. His bushy red tail lazily flicked from side to side as he stood in nothing but a pair of red silky boxers. Youji had planned on losing his ears to Natsuo, who had agreed to lose them to him. But was now really the right moment?

"You know Youji, its not polite to stare"

Youji snapped out of his thoughts, his mind slamming back to Earth. Natsuo was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking right at him. Youji rubbed the back of his neck slowly, laughing uneasily.

Before he knew it, Natsuo had pinned him to the bed, straddling his chest. Youji's eyes widen, caught off guard. Natsuo leaned down, placing his lips softly on Youji's before pulling away and collapsing onto the bed next to him.

"Night Youji!" Natsuo chirped, pulling the covers over his shoulder, back resting lightly at Youji's side. Said neko laid perfect still, inwardly twitching. One simple kiss sent a surge of electricity through his body, what would full on pleasure do?

"N…Night Natsuo" Youji stuttered, turning onto his side, his back facing Natsuo's. He was half asleep when arms suddenly wrapped around him. Turning he came face to face with his love, deep green eyes boring into his.

"Something wrong Natsuo?"

"No, everything is perfect now"

He buried his face into Youji's back, light, teal hair lightly tickling the tip of his nose. He sighed, relaxing for the first time in weeks. He looked up as Youji shifted, turning to face him, arms wrapping around him tightly.

They stayed snuggled into each other, enjoying the other's warmth. Youji placed a soft kiss on the red head's forehead, caressing his hair slowly, calming Natsuo into a peaceful sleep. Youji stayed awake, staring at the door to the room, tightening his arms around his lover more.

He had finally gotten Natsuo back, and he didn't plan on losing him again. This time he would do everything in his power to keep him safe, no matter what.

* * *

Ritsuka sat straight, eyelids getting heavier by the second. It was nearly four in the morning and Nisei, who was sitting next to him half asleep as well, had barely gotten back to eat a quick snack before going to meet up with Ritsuka's new owner.

Nagisa walked into the room with a sandwich for Nisei when she stopped in her tracks. Ritsuka had fallen asleep face first into Nisei's shoulder, who's head was laid back against the couch, fast asleep.

Nagisa sighed and set down the sandwich and went back into the kitchen. Reentering the room she held up two pot pans near Nisei's ears before slamming them together. Both Ritsuka and Nisei screamed in a rather high and "manly" way and jumped, tipping the couch backwards.

Nagisa cringed, both males and the couch crashing into the floor with a loud thud, both legs bent in the air, occasionally twitching. Slowly, Ritsuka was the first to get up, clinging to the tipped over couch to support his weight.

Rubbing his head slowly, he glared at the blue haired woman, and curled up onto a soft, comfy lazy boy. Nisei stood, grumbling under his breathe before grabbing the sandwich and storming out.

Nagisa watched the dark haired man leave before shrugging and spraying the sleeping Ritsuka in the face with a spray bottle. The small boy yelped in surprise and fell off the chair, furiously wiping at his face.

The dark haired neko narrowed his eyes in hate towards the woman before curling back up onto the chair, making sure to stay awake this time, which he found to be a challenge. He hadn't slept much these past few weeks, and the chair was so nice, soft, fluffy and warm. It was very inviting to the boy.

He looked out the window, gazing at the sunrise, the sky tinted with pink, oranges and yellows. A beautiful sight for the eye to see, he was somewhat glad Nagisa kept him up to this point in time.

The sunrise gave him a peaceful feeling, as if he was home, curled up into Seimei's lap, relaxing and sleeping peacefully in his brother's arms. How much he longed for that, Atleast one more time, before he met his new owner.

Sighing, Ritsuka laid his head back against the arm of the chair, the peaceful feeling lingered, reassuring him that nothing bad could happen. He must have been like that for quite some time, for what felt only minutes, when in reality it had been two hours, Nisei came into the room.

Ritsuka peered over the top of the chair. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Standing next to Nisei was the most mesmerizing man he had ever seen in his life. Light, blonde hair fell into the man's face, over beautiful, light, icy blue eyes.

Ritsuka felt loss for words, trapped in this stranger's eyes, oblivious to the world around him. He didn't know why but he loved the feeling, being lost in his eyes. It felt, pleasant, a shock of excitement ran up his spine.

He tore himself away from the man's gaze, for he feared that if he stared into the light blue orbs much longer, he'd stay lost. And he didn't want that. Nagisa had started to question the man, who's attention was fully on her.

"Your not any type of law enforcement correct?"

"No Madam"

"Hmm…alright. Do you have the money?" Nagisa asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion by him. The man simply held up a black backpack before tossing it to Nisei, who caught it with one hand.

After a few moments of digging through the bag, Nisei nodded an affirmative. Every single cent was in that bag. Satisfied, Nagisa offered the man a seat, which he took without a moments hesitation.

Ritsuka had stayed where he was, until….

"Ritsuka, come sit next to your new Master."

Ritsuka cursed inwardly, why couldn't that damned woman leave him alone in his soft, cushy chair? He held back a sigh and slowly made his way over to the couch and sat at the other end.

"Why don't you get closer to him?"

Again, the young Aoyagi swore, hating her demands. Slowly _**yet**_ shyly he scooted closer, inching next to the light haired man till he was practically sitting on the man's lap. He swore to god he felt something shift near his thigh, but he ignored the thought.

"Now, I need full proof that you are not a cop, FBI or any of that bullshit" Nagisa said, crossing her arms over her chest. She never did trust anyone, not even Nisei had her complete trust.

"How do I prove it to you?" The man asked, looking down at Ritsuka before his gaze returned to Nagisa, who smiled in a somewhat evil way in the young neko's opinion. He really didn't have a good feeling about her next sentence.

"Simple. You will go into the guest room upstairs, and you will fuck him." Ritsuka froze, trying to figure out if he really had just heard what he thought he did.

The man seemed unfazed by this all. He shrugged and stood, causing Ritsuka to fall onto the couch cushion. He looked up at the older blonde, never in his life had he been as scared as he was right now.

"That seems reasonable. Although, I don't want this man to be standing outside the door. I have Atleast some right to privacy."

Nagisa thought this over before nodding and also standing. She placed her hand on Ritsuka's shoulder, who had just barely stood as well.

"Oh by the way Mr.…?"

"Just call me Soubi, please"

"Oh, very well. Soubi…"

"Yes Madam?" the blonde asked politely, slowly getting impatient. He just wanted to take the small boy home and wanted to just get everything over with, but this woman wasn't helping him at all.

"In order to know for a fact that you did fuck him, I want to see blood on the sheets. Now go" She ordered, pushing Ritsuka into Soubi.

Ritsuka felt tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to shed them. He had to be strong, to just get it over with. If he just let his mind go blank, and grit his teeth, he was sure he would be able to get through it.

But as they slowly made their way up the stairs, the small boy couldn't help but doubt his plan would work. For the second time in his entire life, he thought for sure that the room he was headed for, was hell itself.

* * *

**Well that's chapter eight! I hope you all enjoyed it and will review! Loving the positive reviews and kudos to Yaritza on catching an idiotic mistake I had made.Also, Ive been debating on whether or not to add a lemon between Youji and Natsuo. So my wonderful readers. You decide! Tell me so in a review if I should or not. So that is that and good night all! :)**

**XanaSentiya**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola peeps! Im back with chapter nine! Special Thanks to troublesome67, NekokoCella, darkangelwings90, A Sweet Catastrophe,Velvet-Nightmare-93, princess cythera, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, Deshera, lelalemon, Lady Katelynna, Neko4, chochowilliams for all reviewing! You guys really are awesome, and I thank you and everyone else for the support.**

**Disclaimer: so…yeah you all know…I don't own Loveless…breaks my heart to know I never will…**

**Warning: Hmm…well you said yes to a Zero lemon…so…I got you all a zero lemon! Yay!!**

* * *

Chapter Nine- A little Neko love

Ritsuka closed his eyes as he walked up the stairway, letting out a slow, shaky breathe in the process. He felt Soubi place his hand gently on his shoulder, slowly massaging his shoulder blade gently with his thumb, as if to offer some comfort.

The gesture did nothing but tense the small boy more. Ritsuka felt as if his heart was going to explode, or jump up his throat and out his mouth. He had always planned out the way he'd lose his ears in his mind, just when he couldn't sleep.

He imagined he would fall in love with a sweetheart in high school, after graduation he'd propose to her, and then marry her with a big wedding. Their honeymoon would be the moment he'd lose them to the person he loved.

But that dream had since long then disappeared. This man, Soubi, was going to be taking his ears in just a few minutes, and he didn't have any say in it. What did Ritsuka do to deserve this? He had been a good boy, he never once talked back to his mother, he never stole, he was always on time with his curfew.

Yet he must have done **something** to deserve this. He must have.…

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka looked up fast into icy, light blue eyes, and was suddenly entrapped in them. Just what was it about those eyes that had Ritsuka so…lost, to where he actually enjoyed it. A warm, comforting feel overcame his body, and he suddenly snapped back to reality and started to blush.

"Uhm, I'm…I'm fine" Soubi watched the blush grow darker and darker, before the small neko turned a deep crimson. He didn't know why, but it was an entertaining sight, and he loved it all. He smiled and opened the door, waiting for the small boy to walk in.

"You first, Ritsuka" He said softly, causing Ritsuka to slightly twitch. It was a bit awkward, to hear his name be spoken by a complete stranger, especially one that was going to **rape** him. He looked at the floor, his ears pressing flat against his head, and walked into the room, feeling Soubi's gaze on him

He sat one the bed and looked up at Soubi, forced a smile, which was actually a convincing one, and patted the bed for the blonde to sit. Soubi immediately sat down, looking down at the small neko through his glasses.

Ritsuka looked down, becoming more nervous by the second, wishing the man would just hurry up and get it over with. He had already thought of his "happy place" he would think of while the deed was being done, so why wasn't the man doing anything?

Taking a deep breathe he looked up over at the older blonde, and scooted closer to him, gently touching his hand. He held back a shudder, expecting the man's hand to be cold, but it was actually warm.

"How…How would you like me to…uhm…position myself?" The neko asked softly, looking at the man with his large, violet eyes.

Icy blue orbs bore into violet, and once again a warm, comforting feel came over the small neko, confusing and slightly frightening him. He couldn't figure out why, but it was a pleasuring feeling.

Suddenly he was laid back onto the bed, Soubi leaning over him. The sudden movement sent daggers into his heart, causing fear to swallow him whole. He went a deep red as the man kissed his cheek lightly, sending chills down his spine.

"Let me take care of everything, Ritsuka. I won't hurt you…" Soubi whispered softly, his breathe tickling the small boy's ear. The young Aoyagi shivered, shifting under the man's body slightly.

Soubi brushed his lips over Ritsuka's softly, the small neko's blush getting darker, before he pressed them a bit more harder onto his, kissing him passionately, yet gently. He controlled himself, not wanting to hurt the small boy in anyway.

Ritsuka gasped, unknowingly granting the older male's tongue access, which said man took immediately, running his tongue all over the small boy's sweet, warm cavern. Ritsuka cried out lightly, placing his hands on Soubi's shoulders, about to push the man away.

Before he could, Soubi gently broke the kiss, placing a small butterfly kiss on his lips before sitting up. He ran his hand down to the school girl skirt before sliding it back up his small, warm thigh. Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the ridiculous girl underwear he was forced to wear slide down his thighs.

Soubi lightly lifted the skirt, placing a small kiss on the boy's thigh. Before he could go any farther, however, the door burst open.

"Hey you tw-" Nisei froze, getting an eyeful of the small boy's "manly" area before he yelled out and covered his eyes.

"Ah **damn** I don't need to see that!!" Ritsuka shot up and quickly took the moment to pull the damned girl underwear back on and push his skirt down. He had to thank Nisei for barging in.

Soubi, however, was annoyed and disappointed. He was about to say something, when he heard smoke detectors pierce through the air. The smell of smoke wafted up the stairs, filling the hall and room.

Ritsuka started to cough, his eyes watering. Soubi looked over at the boy and picked him up in his arms, bridal style, and looked at Nisei.

"What's going on?"

"There was a gas leak, and Nagisa lighted some candles. You have to get out of here before the police show up"

Ritsuka's ears perked up, the word 'police'. There was still a small chance of hope that he would be found. He pushed out of Soubi's grasp and ran into the thick smoke, coughing and gagging as he ran towards the stairs.

He felt around for the banister to support his way down, when he tripped on the rug and fell, tumbling down the stairs. He cried out, in both pain and surprise before crashing at the bottom. Pain shot through his left leg as he tried to stand, only to fall back down.

Wincing, he slowly stood, favoring his right leg, and limped to the front door. He was a mere foot away before Nagisa gripped his hand and yanked him away, dragging him to the back door. Ritsuka yelled in protest, trying to pull away, only to fail.

He bit his lip, knowing he would have to use both legs to get out of her grip. Hissing in pain, he stood on both legs and lunged for the closest door to him. Yanking it open, flames licked at his hands, welcoming him.

He yelled in pain and slammed the door shut, only for the entire frame to collapse around him, flames surrounding him. He started to panic, and took a deep breathe and leaped over the flames, rolling on the floor and knocking into the front door.

He gagged on the smoke, reaching up for the handle for support. Standing up, he pulled the door open and ran out the door, into awaiting arms. Sighing in relief, he looked up at his savior, expecting a fireman to look back down at him.

Instead of a friendly fireman, Soubi looked down at him. Ritsuka bit his lip, before bursting into tears. Would anything good **ever** happen to him? He really, really doubted it.

* * *

Youji awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. Natsuo wasn't in his arms, he wasn't in the bed. He wasn't even in the same damn room! He jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants quickly.

"Youji, why in Samuel Hell are you putting your pants back on?"

Youji froze, one leg in the pant leg, before he slowly turned to see the red head leaning against the bathroom door. He sweat dropped, dropping the pants and rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

"I…uh, thought you left, Natsuo…"

"Nah, I was just using the bathroom" Natsuo smiled, before walking over to the teal neko and pushing him down onto the bed, straddling him. Youji twitched, staring up at his lover. Natsuo smirked, pinning his wrists down.

"Hey Youji?"

"Y…Yeah Natsuo?"

"I want to lose my ears now" Youji did a double take, his mouth immediately dropped open. Was he hearing things, or did Natsuo just say what he thought he said? He swallowed hard, his heart beating rather fast.

"Come…Come again?" Natsuo laughed, leaning down and kissing Youji's earlobe before whispering softly into his ear.

" I want to lose my ears…now"

Youji felt as if he were about to die. This was the moment he had been waiting for, and it had finally arrived. He was about to sit up, when Natsuo pushed him back down, scooting upward till he was right on top of Youji's chest.

"Don't you dare move, Youji" He said softly, placing his lips on the other male, kissing him passionately and deeply. Youji eased into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard.

Natsuo slid down his chest and onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Youji's waist, placing his hands on the male's face. Youji rubbed the red head's thighs, earning him a small whimper.

Youji ran his hand up to Natsuo's waist, looking for the waistband of the boxers. Only to not find one. Youji blinked, patting around the red headed neko to find the band, only the band wasn't the only thing missing. He had **NO** boxers on at all.

He looked down quickly. Indeed, his lover was naked, and he hadn't even noticed. He cursed to himself for not noticing, a stupid thing for him to do. Of all things for him to do, he missed this one tiny detail.

Natsuo smirked, watching Youji swear under his breathe. He always distracted himself with small things, no matter what was going on around him. Natsuo took this opportunity and slowly stripped Youji of his boxers.

"Youji"

"Damn it Youji, you always miss out on the small details…like Natsuo naked!"

"Youji…"

"I am such a dumb ass for not noticing it!"

"Youji!"

"Jesus I can never get anyth-"

"**YOUJI!!" **Natsuo yelled, slapping the teal neko. Youji's eyes were wide, and his mouth was opening and closing, that similar to a fish out of water. Natsuo crossed his arms and stared down at Youji.

"Youji, either you pay attention or we won't do it."

"Sorry Natsuo." Youji said, rubbing his cheek. Natsuo smiled and removed his hand and kissed the red skin softly. Youji smirked, gripping Natsuo's waist before looking down.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOXERS?!"

Natsuo jumped, landing on the bed before bouncing off onto the floor with a loud thud. Youji froze, hearing the thud before he slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over.

"Natsuo…you…you okay?"

Natsuo lay there, twitching. He had landed on his tail rather hard, and any sudden movement made the pain more unbearable. He flicked his gaze from the ceiling to Youji, only able to see from his ears down to his eyes, the rest of his face hidden behind the mattress.

"Y…Yeah…just give me…a minute…or five"

Youji nodded, slowly moving onto the floor next to him. Natsuo looked over at Youji and smirked, lunging at Youji, only to have said neko scream like a girl. That made Natsuo burst out into laughter.

"Youji, did you just scream like a girl?"

"Uh…no"

"Yes you did!"

"No I di-" He was cut off by Natsuo kissing his lips hungrily, demanding entrance. Youji gripped his thighs, granting him entrance by parting his lips. He felt Natsuo's tongue run all over, not missing an inch of his mouth.

It tasted sweet, and he wanted more. Placing his hands on the back of the red head's head, he pushed their lips against each others more, bruising them in the process. Natsuo broke the kiss, running the tip of his tongue down his chin, throat, neck then chest.

He smirked, coming face to face with Youji's nipple. He glanced up at his lover before slowly taking his nipple into his mouth, outlining with his tongue. Sucking slowly, he ran his hand down to Youji's member, slowly caressing before gripping firmly. Youji let out a loud moan, shutting his eyes.

He was in pure bliss, gripping onto Natsuo's luscious red hair. He pushed his head down onto his nipple more, his member hardening by the second in the red head's hand. Natsuo slowly looked up, pulling his nipple out of his mouth.

"Youji, can you do me a favor?" Youji opened his eyes, looking at Natsuo, blinking. He slowly nodded, unsure of what he was going to be doing.

"Close your eyes"

Youji stared, wide eyed. Natsuo smiled and stood, skipping to the bathroom. Youji sat there, frozen with surprise. It wasn't until Natsuo walked out of the bathroom that he quickly closed his eyes.

"Okay Youji. Open your eyes."

Youji opened his eyes, and once again wearing that same school girl uniform, the one that was strangely erotic to him. He didn't know why, but it wasn't helping his already throbbing member. He twitched, never in his life had he **ever** been this turned on.

"Do you like it, Youji?" Natsuo asked, twirling in the uniform. Youji nodded, staring at the skirt. Natsuo pulled a white bottle from behind his back.

"Youji, there isn't any lubrication so…we have to use lotion. Is that okay?"

Youji just stared at the skirt, slightly drooling in the process. Natsuo blinks, slowly walking over to him and waving his hand in front of his face. Youji continues to stare, still drooling.

"Youji?" Youji snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the red head.

"Yeah?" Natsuo smirked, and Youji was suddenly flipped over onto his hands and knees. He blinked before looking at Natsuo over his shoulder and froze. Natsuo was rubbing lotion onto his fingers and gripped his waist with one hand. He bit his lip, slowly positioning his fingers at his entrance.

"Ready Youji?"

"Ready"

Natsuo slowly entered a finger, hesitating as Youji started to pull away. He watched as Youji shifted on his hands, trying to get more comfortable. When he was sure he could continue, he slid a second finger in.

He slowly thrusted them, listening to the whimpers escaping Youji's lips. He slowly slid in a third, thrusting them in a scissoring motion, stretching his hole. Youji cried out, grabbing at the pillow. Natsuo was about to pull out when he thrusted them in one last time, causing Youji to scream out in pleasure.

"THERE!!" Natsuo bit onto his lip and slammed his fingers back in, hitting what he was sure was Youji's prostate. Youji moaned loudly into the pillow, turning on the red head more. He pulled out his fingers and turned Youji over onto his back.

Youji watched as Natsuo rubbed lotion onto his swollen member before leaning over Youji. Gripping Natsuo's shoulders, Youji settled into the sheets, waiting for Natsuo to enter him. Natsuo bit onto his lip, slowly entering Youji.

The teal neko winced, trying to adjust to the red head's size. When he was positive Youji was adjusted, he started to slowly thrust into the boy, letting out a shaky moan. Youji closed his eyes, feeling unbearable pain shoot up his spine.

Natsuo placed a soft, soothing kiss on Youji's lips, trying to comfort him as he continues to thrust. Youji wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back just as softly, moving slowly with his thrusts.

Gently running his hands down his sides, Natsuo gripped Youji's hips as he continued to thrust, earning soft moans from the teal neko. Youji tightened his arms around Natsuo's neck, bringing him down onto him more.

"F…Faster Natsuo…m…more…har…harder"

Natsuo quickly nodded and pulled out with just the tip barely inside, before slamming back into Youji, who cried out and gripped onto the red head's hair. Natsuo hissed in pain, thrusting faster and much more harder into the male.

Youji moaned loudly, eyes shut, lost in the unbelievable amount of pleasure he was feeling. His eyes snapped open when he felt his painfully swollen, throbbing member being pumped in time with the thrusts. Natsuo thrusted into him deeper, letting out a loud moan.

Youji stared up at Natsuo as he moved with his ever thrust, before pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Sweat glistened their bodies, both panting into the kiss, feeling nothing but white hot pleasure.

Youji felt an unusual pressure build, and he pressed his hips against Natsuo's, trying to push the red head into him deeper, who pushed in deeper till he was fully in to the base of his member.

Before Youji knew what hit him, he had released into Natsuo, screaming out his name. Natsuo shivered, pounding into the teal neko. He bit his lip, reaching his climax. Crying out Youji's name, he too released his seed into his lover.

Natsuo collapsed on top of Youji, panting heavily, barely able to breathe. They lay still for five minutes, trying to catch their breathe. When they finally did, Natsuo pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Youji, snuggling into his side.

Youji wrapped his arms around the red head, holing him close. He smiled as he noticed the red cat ears were gone, before he patted his head to find his were gone as well. He exhaled slowly.

He had lost them to Natsuo, as he had planned to do. And he was sure he would never regret it. He loved the boy, that was certain. And he would do anything for him. Cuddling into him, Youji slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, his lover sleeping safely in his arms.

* * *

**Hmm…Well that's chapter nine! I don't know if the lemon was good or not…I kept getting stuck with it for some bizarre reason. Oh well, if it was bad then I learn from my mistakes :) Any who, the reviews are great! Keep reviewing! If not, that upsets me greatly…and we don't that now do we? ;) Well, I'm literally exhausted so please enjoy the chapter while I take a break T-T Cya!**

**XanaSentiya**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello my wonderful readers, I have decided to take the time to reply to your reviews, show you how much they all mean to me, before I post chapter ten. Because you all rock, even if you deny it.**

**Lelalemon: In all honesty, Yes, if there was no fire Soubi would have taken Ritsuka for himself. Im just that sick and twisted :P and I am so proud of it too.**

**Darkangelwings90: You know…I feel bad for doing that stuff to Ritsuka too, but it's the whole point of the fic, So yeah It pretty much makes the sense for me And I am **_**very**_** glad that you love the fic. You rule.**

**Kitty-Cat-Kauri: To give you a small hint, Ritsuka's lucky breaks will come to a short end pretty soon. Maybe that will give you a clue to the BIG event coming up soon ;)**

**Velvet-Nightmare-93: Haha you know when I read your review, I couldn't help but laugh…like REALLY hard. Don't worry I will keep the story up! I may be cruel, but I am not that cruel. I'm glad you and a lot more love this fic and take joy in reading it.**

**Xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox: I'm glad you liked the lemon! I had…trouble writing it, since I kept getting on to writing it, then had to get off, and it just kept going like that. So I felt like I made it a bit confusing /**

**Lady Katelynna: Ah, it is nice to find a fellow sick twisted person! Rest assured there will be a Soubi Ritsuka lemon soon. Maybe sooner than you think ;)**

**Troublesome67: don't feel bad, I felt like a pedophile as well. It's not a bad thing either! Everyone has a… "dark" side to them :)**

**x-Yaritza-Darlings-x: O.O Oh my dear god are you for real? NOOOOOO -hangs head in defeat- Well, glad to know you liked the fic! I'll miss your reviews :( **

**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801: Ah, that is some vital information which will later be revealed in later chapters :D **

**Deshera: Why thank you very much. **

**A Sweet Catastrophe: Really, are you reading my mind? You must be, for knowing what Seimei was thinking…**

**Princess cythera: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it**

**NekokoCella: Yes, our dear Ritsuka will get over it soon :) He has no choice**

**Chochowilliams: Yeah, Ritsuka is getting a lot of sympathy, neh? **

**Torean: Dude, Im not getting you wrong. Trust me, Im surprised the other readers actually got it. 'Cause even I don't get it, even though I wrote it…Kind of weird…But thank you for the support and Im glad you like it **

**Kukuacho: Believe it or not, but you actually made me blush…Thank you so much! I'm glad they're getting better, and I am glad everyone is enjoying the fic :)**

**Dawn's Light: A kidnapped Ritsuka, is an adorable Ritsuka! More "awe" moments to come 3**

**Phantom and Potter Obsession: Thank you for the support! And don't worry I will keep it up**

**107602: I am very relived that you like the fic :)**

**A Single Fragile Rose: Why I would NEVER forget to update :O Not when so many people actually like the fic (to my surprise) And I am glad you enjoy it D**

**So, now that I have chatted with you all…ONTO THE CHAPTER!! **

**XanaSentiya**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay my wonderful peeps…I AM BACK!! I know its been like…what 19 days since I last updated? VERY Sorry for that. I've been busy in -shudders- Summer school. But I have finally gotten the damn chapter up! So thank you to all the reviews/favorites/alerts!! They mean SO MUCH to me. You all rock :)**

**Disclaimer- Once again I'd like to point out that I do NOT own Loveless -sigh-**

**Warning- Hmm, I guess a certain Neko gets touched in some…bad ways…Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten- New Home

Seimei groaned, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position, an alarm cloak rang shrilly into his ears. Scratching his head, he stood up and stumbled to the bathroom connecting to the room, more than half asleep.

Hanging onto the doorknob, the Elder Aoyagi reached for the sink, gripping the edge and letting go of the door. Turning the tap on, he splashed warm water onto his face, waking him up some. Last night was hell…

Five minutes later, the raven haired male was standing in the shower, the hot water falling down on him. He didn't really get much sleep, what with the… "creative communication" of two certain nekos in the next room.

Seimei was pretty sure the entire hotel heard them, they were pretty loud that night. But hey, if that's what they wanted to do then let them. They missed each other, and that was obviously their way of showing it…Atleast that's what he thought. But even though they showed their affection and he was happy and all, He wanted his damn sleep!

Turning off the tap, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist tightly. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked like complete shit. Bags were under his bloodshot eyes, he was a bit paler too. Sighing he walked into the room, and he was all but prepared for what came next.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!!" Natsuo screeched, pouncing on the older male's bare back and making them crash onto the floor. Seimei cried out in surprise before his face was pressed into the carpet. Youji suddenly burst into the room.

"WHAT'SGOINGONISWEARTHEPIGISNOTMINENOMATTERWHATSEIMEISAYS!!" He was looking around the room frantically, trying to see the possible threat or danger. He blinked when his gaze fell upon Natsuo, happily sitting on the Aoyagi's back, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Oh, nothing really Youji, just checking on our favorite Aoyag-WHAT PIG?!" Youji stared before he burst into laughter, Seimei was yelling muffled profanities at the two, waving his arms in the air.

Natsuo giggled and stood up. Seimei shot off the ground, panting heavily, never once looking as pissed off as he was at the moment. Natsuo let out a small "eep" and hid behind his teal lover.

"WHAT.THE.HELL.WAS.THAT?!" Youji sweat dropped, a pissed Seimei was a scary Seimei, and he was sure it was a dangerous Seimei as well. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at Natsuo then at Seimei.

"Well…uh, you see Seimei…I was only getting breakfa-UWAAAAAHHH DON'T EAT ME!!"

It was now Seimei and Natsuo's turn to sweat drop. Youji sure was one manly hero. Seimei let go of his collar and huffed. He had left the door open and now other residents of the hotel were peering into their room, trying to find the disturbance of the peaceful morning.

"Close the door Youji, please" Seimei said, walking over to the bed and digging around for his bag.

"Sure thing Seimei." Youji slammed the door, causing the walls to vibrate. He collapsed onto a chair sitting next to said door and pulled Natsuo onto his lap. Seimei glanced at the two.

It was a bit…strange to see them without their ears and tail. Their appearances seemed so off by it. But they seemed more happy, so it all worked out. Grabbing a pair of jeans and black shirt, he went back into the bathroom to change.

Youji and Natsuo took this opportunity and suddenly locked into a hard, rather hungry kiss. They had gripped each other by the back of their heads, and fought for dominance of the kiss.

Somehow Natsuo ended up underneath Youji, pinned to the chair, his tongue battling his teal lover's own tongue. Closing his eyes, he gave in and allowed Youji to have his shining moment of glory.

'click'

Both boys opened their eyes and looked over to see Seimei smirking, a rather evil look on his features. The two small teens paled when they realized it was a camera. Standing up, Youji growled.

"Hand over the camera, Aoyagi" Seimei's smirk grew, and he held the camera high in the air as Youji jumped up to try and snag it. Natsuo crept up from behind and pounced on Seimei causing him to once again fall over.

"Youji I got the cam…era?" Natsuo blinked, not seeing his lover anywhere. Seimei grumbled as he tried to push the red head off of him. They both froze when they heard a muffled "eep".

Youji yelled muffled profanities and curses at the two threatening them to move. Yes…Seimei had landed on top of Youji, who was losing the ability to breathe. Standing, Seimei got off of Youji, knocking Natsuo over in the process.

Youji huffed and stood, ,dusting himself off and turned to the other two-

'_click_'

'_**BLINDING FLASHING WHITE LIGHT'**_

"GAH MY EYES" Youji cried out, covering his eyes and rubbing them as Seimei chuckled, snapping more photos. It did seem unfair that he didn't tell Youji _**why**_ he was taking photos of him.

It couldn't _possibly_ be the bright red lipstick he was sporting. It couldn't be the dark blue eye shadow either. Or for heavens sake the dark liquid black eyeliner that was now smeared. Oh no it was neither of these. Natsuo giggled and watched as Youji grew suspicious.

"What's so funny?" The teal haired teen demanded, only to get a snicker and giggle in response. He sighed and went to the bathroom. Seimei and Natsuo stood still…waiting…

A loud, ear splitting shriek filled the entire city, alerting the people that Youji had seen his face.

* * *

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes. How long had he been out of it? He looked around the pure white room for a clock. No such luck. He could only see a heart monitor, some other weird beeping machine…wait…heart monitor?

He sat bolt upright, wincing in the process. His entire body was sore, and he was unable to move his left leg. Sighing, he laid back, wondering what exactly had happened. He remembered running into Soubi's arms, thinking he was a fireman.

He remembered crying, not on the outside for all to see, but on the inside, his heart literally shattering to billion of pieces. He remembered the mixed emotions, his heart aching before he blacked out. Now, hours later, here he laid, too sore to move anymore, and was suddenly hit with a flashback, as if he had been slapped senseless with a…mackerel…yeah. Mackerel described it….

_**.:.Flashback.:.**_

_Soubi brushed his lips over Ritsuka's softly, the small neko's blush getting darker, before he pressed them a bit more harder onto his, kissing him passionately, yet gently. He controlled himself, not wanting to hurt the small boy in anyway._

_Ritsuka gasped, unknowingly granting the older male's tongue access, which said man took immediately, running his tongue all over the small boy's sweet, warm cavern. Ritsuka cried out lightly, placing his hands on Soubi's shoulders, about to push the man away._

_Before he could, Soubi gently broke the kiss, placing a small butterfly kiss on his lips before sitting up. He ran his hand down to the school girl skirt before sliding it back up his small, warm thigh. Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the ridiculous girl underwear he was forced to wear slide down his thighs._

_Soubi lightly lifted the skirt, placing a small kiss on the boy's thigh. Before he could go any farther, however, the door burst open._

"_Hey you tw-" Nisei froze, getting an eyeful of the small boy's "manly" area before he yelled out and covered his eyes._

_**.:.End Flashback.:.**_

Ritsuka shuddered, a sick, nauseating feeling settled over him. If it hadn't been for Nisei…god knows what he would have gone through.

But then again, he couldn't help _**but **_wonder what would have happened if he had gone through it all. How would he feel? How would he look at life? But more importantly, what if he…._**enjoyed**_ it?

The small neko sighed, shaking his head. What the hell was he thinking? Enjoy it? That was absurd, he hadn't enjoyed a single second of…that certain day in the dark, cold room. That unknown man…who touched him, scarring him eternally…

_**.:.Flashback.:.**_

_Ritsuka let out a cry, a wet, hot feeling against a certain…place on his body that didn't feel right. His skirt being shoved up to his waist really wasn't a helping the situation. Slurping and sucking noises filled the room along with the small neko's cries and protests._

_The man simply seemed interested in tasting the small boy in a sensitive spot. Yes, this man was sucking on Ritsuka's nipple. _(If you thought something different, then you **really **have a sick and twisted mind…pervs XD)

_Ritsuka pulled at the man's hair, trying to pry him off . Only to be shoved onto the bed more. Just as he was about to kick the man, he was let free…only to be shoved onto the floor. Wincing, he heard the sound of unzipping._

_Freezing, he slowly looked up to a horrible sight. The man had dropped his pants and boxers to the floor, letting the clothing pool at his feet._

_Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his soft, delicate cheeks. A hand gripped his hair tightly, holding the small teen's head in between two legs. _

_The young Aoyagi felt his head slowly move towards a certain male body part. Opening his eyes, his nose was poked by something hard…and was that white slime? _

'_Oh dear fucking god, NO!' Ritsuka practically screamed in his mind, realizing it was semen that had smeared onto his nose. Gagging, he started to pull away, only to be completely shoved into that…disgusting erection. Shuddering, he let out a cry. _

_Big Mistake. _

_The older male took this opportunity, and before our poor Ritsuka knew it, the man's member was shoved into his small mouth, making him gag worse. A low moan could be heard and Ritsuka sobbed. _

_Obviously it somehow made a vibrating sensation on the man, because when out tiny neko sobbed, he moaned louder. He was somewhat taken aback as he suddenly heard the man growl. _

_Slowly, Ritsuka looked up at the man who simply ordered, "Suck" _

_When our small raven haired neko shook his head, the man backhanded him. He let out soft whimper and obeyed, sucking regretfully on the man's hardening member. Shutting his eyes once more, he tried to shut out the moans and panting noises. _

_Letting his mind wonder, Natsuo flashed into his mind. He wondered if his friend was going through the same thing. He hoped he wasn't. If anyone, the red headed neko definitely did not deserve this. _

_Suddenly, a warm, thick liquid filled his mouth. Pulling away, he spitted out said liquid onto the floor. Horror filled him as he stared at the white substance, some dripping from the corner of his mouth. _

_Curling into a ball, Ritsuka cried into his knees, hugging them as if his live depended on it. Feeling a hand grip his shoulder, the small boy paled, and was moved onto his back. Fear flooded him as the man leaned over him, dipping his head in between the neko's legs._

_Hot air greeted his member, and he shuddered. As the man leaned lower, Ritsuka slammed his palms onto the man's forehead and shoved him away. Once again, he was backhanded, resulting to a dazed feeling._

_He trembled as he watched a rather fuzzy figure lean down more into the area between his. Tears filled the corner of his eyes again, and a red blush ran over his cheeks. Shutting his eyes for the third time that evening, Ritsuka let out a bloodcurdling scream. _

_A scream that haunted the halls of the building, a scream that made everyone shudder, a scream that sent chills running up their spines. Yes, this definitely was disturbing for some people, who were rather glad they were not in his position._

_**.:.End Flashback.:.**_

Ritsuka sighed, looking down at the bed. The man haunted his dreams, which was why he didn't get much sleep lately. Fearing the man would once again touch him. Lately he could see the man in broad daylight, grinning down at him.

But that's what lack of sleep does, right? If you were tired, you'd see things…right? You would hear things…such as a laugh…or maybe even a chuckle?? You could even feel a hand on your shoulder…right?

'_Tap' 'Tap'_

Ritsuka shrieked and dived under his sheets, a rapping at his door startling the shit out of him. He heard the door creek open. He poked his head from under the covers to see a nurse, doctor and…Soubi?

At the sight of the tall blonde, Ritsuka shot up into a sitting position. Pain shot up his back and he winced. The doctor gently laid him back down, checking the heart monitor before turning to back to him.

"Hello Ritsuka. I'm doctor Mizumi. I'll be giving you a brief checkup. After that you may leave with your guardian." Mizumi said, gesturing towards Soubi. Ritsuka blinked before he looked at the doctor.

Guardian? Pfft like hell was this blonde…freak…his guardian! This was his one last chance, his last chance to get away. If he told Mizumi the entire story, he could finally get away!

"Mizumi-san! No! He's not my guardian! He…He bought me off an auction! I was kidnapped! Please! Help me get away!!" Ritsuka pleaded, suddenly gripping onto the doctor's white coat. Mizumi blinked before looking at Soubi then back at Ritsuka.

He suddenly stood, slight worry in his eyes. Ritsuka's heart beat quickened. Mizumi believed him!! He believed Ritsuka…right? Wrong.

"It seems the drugs haven't worn off yet…" Mizumi stated, glancing at the tall blonde behind him, who simply shrugged.

"That's fine. I can handle him from now on" Mizumi nodded and he set off to the task of examination. Ritsuka felt what little was left of his heart shatter even more. Mizumi was his only hope, and he let Ritsuka down.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ritsuka was sitting next to Soubi on a bus, heading uptown. The small dark haired boy stared out the window, watching crowds of shoppers and random business owners mill around stalls and shops.

What he would give to be with them, to get away from his blonde captor. Little did he know, said blonde captor was watching his every move, every facial expression. Soubi didn't know why, but he was drawn to the small teen.

He suddenly shuddered, very…_naughty_ thoughts had suddenly popped into his mind. And those thoughts were, of course, of his tiny neko. Though he rather enjoyed the thoughts, it wasn't the time to be thinking of them, so he simply shook his head, ridding his mind of the images. But the time was coming soon, soon he would have the small boy, soon he would take those ears for himself.

Selfish thoughts? Our dear Soubi thought so, but he didn't really care if they were. He had won Ritsuka, and he would do what ever he pleased with the him. More dirty thoughts…and even dirtier.

"Hey…uhm, Soubi?"

Soubi snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Ritsuka. Violet met blue, and they stayed that way for a moment.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka looked back out the window, avoiding the light blue gaze directed at him. If he looked back into those eyes again…he'd get lost, and not only that, but he'd _stay_ lost. And he didn't want that, not when he could easily get raped at any given second.

"When's our stop?"

"Right now" Ritsuka blinked and looked up at him, a bit startled. He had been hoping they wouldn't get off for at least another five stops. That way he could try and find _some_ comfort in this damned situation.

So far…he had zero. Standing, he reluctantly followed Soubi to the front of the bus and hopped out. As the bus pulled away from the curb, exhaust swirled around them, making the young Aoyagi gag.

Soubi looked around before grabbing Ritsuka's hand and pulling him down the sidewalk, not making eye contact with anyone. The neighborhood wasn't what you would call…comforting. Not that it was a shitty place either, just not an area where you should get _too_ comfy with society.

Nearing a small apartment complex, Soubi slowly relaxed a bit. Pulling out his keys, Ritsuka watched the tall blonde work the lock on the black iron gates surrounding the premises.

One thing that annoyed the small boy to no end was at every little sound he heard, his ears would twitch. Seimei had always found it amusing, even entertaining if they were bored enough. And right now, if his older brother could see his ears, he'd surely get a kick out of it.

His ears literally twitched every second that passed, and it was gaining a certain blonde's attention.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

Said raven slowly looked up at Soubi and nodded, getting nervous and terribly shy. He wanted to rip off his twitching ears _just_ so Soubi would stop staring at him. Soubi blinked before holding open the iron gate for Ritsuka.

The dark haired boy quickly walked past him, his arm lightly brushing the older male's chest in the process. It took almost all of Soubi's will power not to attack the boy with a deep kiss.

Closing the gate behind him, he lead the small neko to a flight of stairs that lead to the upper levels of the building. Walking in silence, the two reached the top floor. Before Soubi could even grab onto the handle, the door flew open.

"SOU-CHAN! It's about time you got home! I have been waiting! You said you'd be home by…" Kio trailed off, his attention fully on the small boy next to Soubi.

"Soubi, who is that?"

"This, Kio, is our new roommate."

Kio stared at Ritsuka, who was feeling all but comfortable under the gaze of the roommate. His face flushed as he looked away from the eyes behind glass frames. Kio couldn't help but feel that he knew this kid from somewhere….

"Kio stop staring at him" Soubi demanded, pushing past the slightly dazed blonde, pulling Ritsuka along. Kio just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on. Closing the door, he turned to the two.

"So kid, what's your name?"

Ritsuka stopped and looked at him from over his shoulder. Kio almost dropped the lollipop he had in his mouth. It had barely snapped into place, and he knew right then what the small boy would say.

"Ritsuka" said raven said, giving him a full, innocent smile.

Soubi looked between Kio, who looked as if he were going to explode, and Ritsuka, who was giving off an innocent, shy vibe. He didn't know how he would explain it to Kio, he hadn't really thought of it. When he set eyes on the young Aoyagi he knew immediately that he must have the boy.

And he was successful on that, only he didn't think the plan through. Ritsuka would need schooling, but what if he tried to run away? How would Kio take the fact that he had bought the small boy out of an online auction?

Sighing inwardly, Soubi started to plan it all out, being overwhelmed by it all. This was the last time he'd do something without thinking it through. But it was all worth it…right?

* * *

**So that's chapter ten! I hope it was to everyone's liking. Please leave a review :) They make the world a prettier, brighter and happier place for me :P**

**XanaSentiya**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I know its been almost two months since I last updated and for that…I AM TRULY, TRULY SORRY!! I've been so busy lately, Summer School close to an end, Family incidents, and also computer problems. But none the less I am back with the next chapter! So, I would like to thank Matsiko, Animefreak1494, A Single Fragile Rose, Velvet-Nightmare-93, Dawn's Twilight, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, Torean, Ayane96, bytohig, darkangelwings90, Kitty-Cat-Kauri, Lady Katelynna, A Sweet Catastrophe, Kukuacho, BabyIn-A-Corner, troublesome67, 107602 for reviewing! And all those who favorite/alert my fic. It makes happy to know you all love it :)**

**Disclaimer- Once again I'd like to point out that I do NOT own Loveless -sigh-**

**Warning- Heh, I guess nothing really…**

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Let Downs

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes, sunlight blinding him from a window just to his left, hinting the arrival of a new day. Sitting up, the small neko stretched lazily, yawning in the process. Last night had been…well…somewhat decent.

He had a fair meal, getting to know his new roommate, Kio, a little better. The blonde seemed to be a little too…well…happy. Kio had quickly gotten over the fact that he know shared a roof with a kid.

Not that he didn't like kids, but he never really was fond of them. Sometimes they were just too annoying, as if they were the spawns of the devil themselves. That was one of the reasons Kio was happy to be gay. It meant no children!

Slowly getting to his feet, the small Aoyagi boy made his way to the door of his new room, peering into the quiet and deserted hall. Seeing nobody there, he made a dash to the bathroom, making sure to double lock the doors.

'Heh? Why is there double locks on the door?' Ritsuka couldn't help but wonder, before shrugging the thought away. He was there for one purpose and one purpose only.

The Shower.

It felt like ages since he had taken a shower, and he wanted to clean himself off all the dirt, dried up blood, ash, and god knew what that covered him. Shedding his clothes, he stepped under the hot spray of water.

If he was stuck here fine. He would try to make good of it. After all he doubted Soubi would try anything funny with Kio around. So for the moment he was safe, but knowing his luck, it would run short, and sooner or later, Soubi would take his ears.

He couldn't help but shudder, even underneath the warm water, he felt cold and raw. This whole "auction" experience made him wonder, was he being punished? Had he done something wrong?

Why did this happen to him? Of all the millions and billions of people in the world…he had to be chosen. He started to scrub his ears with some very sweet smelling shampoo when out of nowhere…

**SLAM**

Ritsuka nearly fell out of the shower as he heard the slamming noise come from the door. Quickly shutting off the water, He wrapped himself in a fuzzy towel and slowly unlocked the door and opened it, seeing what all the commotion was.

There laid Kio, holding his face in his hands as he whined loudly, rocking back and forth slowly, as if cradling himself. He looked up at Ritsuka through teary eyes before frowning.

"What are you doing up so early, brat!!" Ritsuka blinked. Brat?

'That's original' he couldn't help but think as Kio stood, still angry for no particular reason.

"I'm sorry Kio, I thought that I was allowed some privacy and decided to lock the door incase-" He immediately stopped there.

He had forgotten that Kio knew nothing of the whole "auction" business. Even though Soubi wasn't exactly a friend to him, he was still polite and some what kind. Although he definitely couldn't trust his back turned to Soubi. God knows **what** would happen if he did.

"Incase what, kid?"

Ritsuka flushed. He didn't think coming right out and saying "Oh I was kidnapped and put through living hell just to be auctioned off and Soubi happened to win and I'm his new **PET**." would help.

"Oh, just incase you or Soubi walked in while I was drying myself off…" Kio could only stare.

"You're such a weirdo Ritsuka."

"Takes one to know one Kio." Kio gaped at Ritsuka, not really expecting a comeback.

He opened his mouth to retort before he was cut off by Soubi walking out of his room, flipping his phone shut. He looked up at the two and stopped in his tracks, taking in Ritsuka's appearance. Nothing…but a white towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.

"…ubi."

Soubi snapped out of his daze and looked at Kio. "Hmm?"

Kio sighed. He really did hate repeating himself. "I said, "are you okay Soubi?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Soubi asked, blinking.

"Because you just sat there with your mouth hanging open. You looked pretty close to drooling too…"

Soubi shot him a look then turned his gaze to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, I have something important to tell you."

Ritsuka's ears perked up in curiosity as a million things ran through his mind. Could fate finally have decided to cut him some slack and let him go home? Or, was something even more fucked up than his current situation going to happen?

"I have enrolled you in school"

Ritsuka's ears shot straight up. School? Was he seriously going to let him off that easy? Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at Soubi suspiciously, his ears flattening against his head.

"What's the catch?"

"Why would there be a catch? It's not like you have a choice in going to school kid!" Kio cut in, oblivious to the reason of Ritsuka question.

"Exactly. Now, go along and get ready, Ritsuka. It starts in about…forty-five minutes."

Ritsuka sighed inwardly, of course he wouldn't just be let go. They couldn't risk him going to the police. Sulking to his room, he was unaware of Soubi's gaze on him, his mistake on wearing only a towel.

Thirty minutes later and Ritsuka was left staring up at the building before him. It was grand looking, as if it were new. The building was white, a light blue tint to the paint. Windows shined from the bright sunlight, giving it a somewhat magical appearance.

Flowerbeds, bushes, and trees surrounded it, a small fountain sat behind him at the base of the steps. It was a beautiful place indeed, but Ritsuka felt unnerved. He knew he wouldn't be enjoying his time here.

"Let's go, Ritsuka." Soubi said, grabbing the small neko's hand and pulling him up the steps. Ritsuka silently followed, still taking in his surroundings. If the thought the outside was beautiful, then he was definitely blown away by the inside.

Smooth, marble floors shone from the lights above, the long hallways covered with pictures, certificates, plaques, and bulletin boards. Grand staircases lead to the three floors above him, promising even more endless hallways aligned with classrooms. Crystal chandeliers glittered in the light, casting rainbow patterns onto the floor below.

"Ah, here we are." Ritsuka looked up to see them entering what he guessed was the office.

Taking in the room, he actually liked décor. White carpeting with black furniture, crystal clear vases filled with simple, yet elegant roses. A miniature water fountain sat in a corner, its tiny creak making calm, yet lazy sound, relaxing the small boy some.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the secretary asked, a polite and warm smile spread onto her lips.

Ritsuka took one look at her and immediately liked her. She was somewhat small, her black, shoulder length hair shined in the glare from the lamp on her desk, hazel eyes bright. She had a friendly aura around her.

"Yes, Ritsuka here is new, and needs his schedule and locker combination."

The woman smiled and nodded, turning to her computer and quickly typing in his name. Ritsuka watches her fingers fly across the keyboard with ease. He wondered how long it took to practice keyboard to be able to type as fast as she was.

"Alright, while his schedule is printing, you will need to fill this card out. It holds his address, home phone, emergency number to contact incase anything happens, age, allergies, medical disabilities, everything we will need"

Soubi nodded, filling out the card with ease.

'It's all probably false' Ritsuka couldn't help but think, watching Soubi closely before turning to the secretary, who happened to be watching him. He forced a bright smile, making her smile in return.

"Hi, I'm Ritsuka."

"Hello Ritsuka. I'm Anitta." She held out her hand to him, which he gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, Anitta."

"Likewise, Ritsuka."

Spinning in her chair, Anitta snatched his schedule from the printer, handing it to him along with a student planner. Soubi handed her the card, glancing at Ritsuka from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, Mr. Agatsuma, you may escort Ritsuka to his homeroom."

"Thank you, Miss." Soubi bowed before leading Ritsuka out of the office and towards a staircase.

The trip was silent, and it made Ritsuka uneasy. He never was fond of silence, usually he would have music blaring into his ears from headphones connected to his most prized possession. His neon green, water-thin Apple 3G iPod nano with matching headphones.

"We're here, Ritsuka."

"Oh…okay Soubi." Ritsuka looked up at the older male, blonde hair falling into his face.

He hated to admit it, but he didn't really want Soubi to leave him here alone. It was bad enough he was living with strangers…he couldn't handle anymore strange faces. Soubi smiled, patting Ritsuka on the head.

"I'll be here to pick you up when your out, okay?"

Ritsuka nodded, ears flattened against his head, "Bye Soubi."

Soubi nodded before turning away and walking down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Sighing to himself, he slid his schedule into his planner and grabbed onto the doorknob, and pushed it open.

What he saw, was something he **really **didn't count on seeing.

* * *

Youji huffed loudly from the passenger seat, arms crossed. He was in a foul mood, and Natsuo's consistent giggling wasn't helping. He didn't really know **how** they had gotten make-up on his face, and he didn't really want to know.

Seimei drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, the morning traffic torture to his dying conscious. Natsuo had given him directions to the house that him and Ritsuka were kept in. He just hoped his younger brother was still there.

"…Youji don't do that!!" Natsuo shrieked, causing Semei to look over at the teal haired teen. Only he was met with the view of said teen's ass.

"What the hell are you doing, Youji?"

Youji, however, wasn't paying attention as he leaned out the window, desperately trying to grab a hold on a shiny object that had fallen from the air onto the ground by his window. Letting out a whine, he slid out of the window just a bit more, grabbing onto a surprisingly cold object despite the boiling hot weather.

Climbing back into the car, Youji looked down at his hands, a white light blinding him from the shiny, delicate object in his hand. Seimei and Natsuo leaned in to get a better look at it. Youji slowly turned the item in his fingers, beautiful curved designs of a man and a small boy with a small sack.

"What is it, Youji?" Natsuo whispered, unable to tear his gaze away.

Seimei, however answered for Youji.

"It looks like ivory. Japanese Meiji Ivory Netsuke to be exact…but the two characters. They resemble Hotei and Karako."

Natsuo blinked. "And it just happened to **fall**out from the sky?"

Seimei glanced up at the sky through the wind shield. Natsuo had a point. Objects didn't just "fall" out of the sky at random….right?

"Well, who cares about **where** it came from, what I care is what the hell is it suppose to **mean?**" Youji snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natsuo opened his mouth to answer, but the blaring sound of a horn cut through the air, startling all three teens.

"Seimei the traffic! It's moving!" Natsuo practically shrieked, pointing ahead at the now empty lane.

Sighing, the elder Aoyagi slammed on the accelerator, speeding down the lane. Only to slam on the breaks as the traffic jam came all but to soon for him. Screeching to a stop, the front of the car came to a halt merely inches from the bumper of a blue 2007 Toyota Tacoma.

Youji and Natsuo slowly turned their heads to stare at Seimei before…

"SEIMEI YOU PSYCHO!!" Seimei frowned. Natsuo screeching in his ear was not a pleasant experience.

"Natsuo, please stop screaming in my ear. We're not wrecked so you can calm down."

"Yeah…but I think Natsuo's hysteric about how close you came to totaling the car." Youji stated calmly, examining the ivory Netsuke they had just discovered.

The older male just blinked. He had abandoned the Healer's Ford Windstar LX MiniVan in order to get something a little more…nice. But what he wasn't really bargaining for was Natsuo's little talent at high jacking cars.

Even more was his taste in cars, a little something that none of them could even dream in owning. Yes, they were now riding in style, all thanks to the orange BMW M1 Hommage.

"My bad on that little detail." Seimei retorted, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily.

He wasn't really enjoying traffic, especially with the two younger boys. But Natsuo knew where they were holding Ritsuka, or Atleast where they held Ritsuka. It would be just his luck if Ritsuka wasn't there, and he had a sinking feeling that his younger brother definitely wasn't there. But they could always get answers, there was always a way.

"Take this exit!!"

Seimei automatically jerked the wheel to the right, slamming on the accelerator and narrowly missing three cars in lane he cut through. He had to remember to not get lost in his thoughts around the red head, especially in a car.

Turning to look at Youji, he saw the small teen clinging to his seat as if life depended on it. He chuckled, really amused by the sight before turning to look at Natsuo. What he saw made him crack up.

Natsuo sat on his head, his ass hanging out the window. A passing car stared at the red headed teen in mere horror, as if it was the crudest sight ever to be seen. As Seimei laughed, Natsuo grumbled, and as Natsuo grumbled, Youji whistled.

"It's not amusing!!"

Seimei only smirked as Youji tried to reassure his lover. They were such kids, yet Seimei wouldn't have them any other way. After they all had settled down, Natsuo started to describe the neighborhood he remembered arriving at.

Natsuo had been blindfolded the entire way, till they had reached the parking lot of the abandoned warehouse, the warehouse that had been the location of the drop off. He hissed at the thought, feeling like some kind of toy.

Seimei drove through small streets, looking for any similar neighborhood. After twenty minutes, they finally found their way to a small, quiet block. The small teen started recognizing a couple houses.

"Semei! Three more houses down and we're there!" Natsuo exclaimed excitedly.

Youji saw Seimei's body tense, and he couldn't help but feel his heart rate accelerate. They were one step closer to getting Ritsuka. Seimei looked ahead, trying to find the house that Natsuo had described to him.

Pulling to the curb, he quickly climbed out and looked across the street to the house that held his little brother. Instead, he paled, his hand dropping from the car door. The two teens looked at each other before climbing out and looking in the same direction. Both their mouths fell open.

There sat a pile of ash, burnt wood, and dirt. Rubble was all over, neighboring houses adorned black scorch marks on their sides. The house had been burnt to nothing.

* * *

**So that's chapter eleven! I hope it pleased you readers (even if it is short), if not….Say so in a review! I love them! And once again I am sorry for such a long absence…I hate myself for being gone so long. -slaps self- with that done and said, I am out. Peace!**

**XanaSentiya**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alrighty then, I have chapter twelve!! Just like to say thanks for dealing with my shit and long waits and excuses and all that. But…good news is Summer School is over and I now have more free time to update. And also…over 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks to Kukuacho, Lady Katelynna, Kitty-Cat-Kauri, Matsiko, A Sweet Catastrophe, Velvet-Nightmare-93, A Single Fragile Rose, lil joker, shana-loves-th, Animefreak1494, Torean, OtakuCat, roxxie-kun, and NekokoCella for reviewing. Oh and I have Ritsuka here to give the disclaimer.**

**Ritsuka: Xana does not own Loveless or anything related to the anime what so ever. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Mine and School

Soubi studied the blank canvas in front of him, waiting for inspiration to hit him while Kio blabbed off about god knows what. A light breeze blew through the open window of the patio just outside two glass doors.

"…So I said, 'Bitch please, my hair is naturally blonde. Unlike your sorry ass platinum blonde dye."

"Kio…what the fuck are you talking about?"

Kio shrugged, his hand flying across his canvas, mind controlling his movements. "I don't know, really."

Soubi shook his head, lighting a cigarette, his mind and body becoming frustrated. He needed a new idea, a new way of painting. Scenery was getting old, he needed a fresh start.

"So, what's with this kid, Soubi."

The two blondes looked at each other, waiting for the others reaction. Soubi looked back at his canvas and started his masterpiece.

"What do you mean, Kio?"

"I mean who is he and **why** is he here." Kio turned his gaze back on his canvas, but not before he glanced at the taller blonde from the corner of his eye.

"He's our new roommate." Soubi replied, shrugging as he painted, trying to leave it at that. Only Kio had other plans.

"Yes, yes, I know that. But-"

"But what, Kio?" the lighter blonde demanded, tearing his eyes away from his canvas to stare his roommate in the eye.

"Soubi! He's a kid! Where the hell is his parents?! Where did he come from and **why **was his picture on a lot on the internet! Explain that to me!" Kio shot back, throwing his paintbrush on the ground.

Soubi just stared at him, at a loss for words. What could he say? Was there any reasonable excuse? Turning back to his canvas, he took a deep breath.

"I adopted him." he simply stated, causing Kio's mouth to drop open.

"You adopted him?!"

"Yes, that's what I just said." Soubi said, nodding once.

Kio blinked before bending down to retrieve his paintbrush. "I see…but that's hard to believe Soubi."

The taller of the two just shrugged, stating that the conversation was at an end. Kio just looked at his best friend before shaking his head and going back to his art.

_'Something's up. And I intend to find out.'_

As minutes turned to hours, Soubi found himself content with his days work. It was different, not something he usually painted. But it was just as beautiful as it was rare, and he loved it. His inspiration was more than enough, violet and black, light and innocent, beauty at it's best.

"That's lovely, Sou-chan." Kio breathed out, looking over the light haired male's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kio."

Taking one last glance, Soubi smiled. He wasn't one to brag, but he thought his work was one of true art. Small butterflies, their black wings standing out boldly next to the violets that danced across the surface.

True, it wasn't much. Just a bunch of silly butterflies with mere flowers. But the small boy that was just across town was what made it all the breathtaking. His inspiration. With his mind set, he turned and walked out, his mind set.

"Ritsuka…is mine."

Kio looked at Soubi's retreating back, unsure of what the blonde said. Shrugging, he turned back to the painting. Butterflies, flowers. Soubi was changing, and though it may not be his business, he knew it was from one small neko.

* * *

Ritsuka gaped, staring at the one person he would rather not see.

"Ah! Our new student has arrived! Class, I would like you all to meet…Hmm…ah yes Aoyagi, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka blinked, his schedule being snatched from his hands. Staring at his teacher, he paid little attention to his class. Watching the chalk meet the board, he plotted out how he could escape.

Maybe just make a mad dash out the door? Attack and run? Just plain Attack? Before he could think of anything else, he was being pulled to the teacher's desk. The small boy snatched his hand back.

"We're so glad you could join us, Ritsuka-kun. Please, take a seat next to Aizawa-san." Nagisa said sweetly, nudging the already frightened Ritsuka to a small boy with pale blue hair.

Ritsuka just stared at the blue haired teacher as if she were nuts before taking his seat. Feeling eyes on him, he stared down at his desk, his ears twitching every now and then at sudden movements or noises.

"Hey there, I'm Kiyoshi."

Ritsuka looked up to see the pale boy with blue hair. Up close he could see that it was actually periwinkle, and his eyes matched. With a startling thought, he realized the kid had no ears! Or tail for that matter.

"Hi…Kiyoshi…"

The boy smiled. "I know, the missing ears right?"

Ritsuka smiled small before nodding, his ears flattening against his head subconsciously. Kiyoshi's smile widened a bit, and he shrugged.

"My master took them a while ago. I'm surprised you still have yours." He pointed to Ritsuka's still flattened ears.

"Your…master?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yeah, you know…the person who bought you in the auctions. Everyone here already lost theirs."

Ritsuka looked around at the class, finally taking notice in them. With a sudden jolt of reality, he saw that he was the only one to still have ears attached to his head. He started to shrink in his seat.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Kiyoshi asked, a little worried at the raven's expression.

"I'm…fine." Ritsuka said, straightening up immediately.

He should have known. He should have guessed that Soubi would send him to something like this. He knew it wasn't going to be easy…but he wanted at least a **small** break. Sighing, he started working on his assignment.

* * *

As the bell rang, Ritsuka found himself sitting at a lunch table with Kiyoshi and some other kids he had been introduced to. Looking around at them, he couldn't help but wonder how long they had been without their ears.

"So, Ritsuka. Tell us about yourself." Senami, a girly red head with piercing hazel eyes, asked.

"Uhm…well I'm from Tokyo…"

"Wow! Tokyo! I heard it was big!" A boy with apricot colored hair, Jun, exclaimed excitedly, his bright blue eyes flashing.

Ritsuka shrugged, feeling homesick just mentioning Tokyo. All his friends, family. They were all there. Probably getting on with their lives. It was a life he couldn't go back to, and looking around, this was his new life.

Looking at his new "friends" he guessed he was getting it pretty good. He still had his ears. He just hoped he wouldn't lose them like Katsuki, a tiny girl with rose colored hair and light pink eyes, had lost hers.

She had been beaten, drugged, and tied up before being raped by her owner. Or Taiyou, Katsuki's "brother". They both had the same owner, but had been bought at separate times. Taiyou lost his ears to a man who wasn't even his owner.

Looking at him now, it was hard to tell. He had sandy colored hair, and bright green eyes. He seemed happy, you couldn't tell he had been raped by looking at him. Ritsuka was then grateful for Soubi.

"Excuse me, I forgot something in the class." Ritsuka said, standing.

"Want me to come with you?" Kiyoshi asked, rising from his seat.

"No thanks, I got it." Ritsuka forced a smile before rushing out the cafeteria doors.

The halls were empty, not a single person in sight. His heartbeat sped up as his eyes fell on the glass doors at the end of the hall, practically screaming freedom. He started to run, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Reaching out to push the door open, he felt strong hands grip onto his shoulders and haul him back away from the doors. His hopes shattered into a million pieces as he looked over his shoulder.

A tall, muscular, bald man stared down at him, his face in a permanent scowl. His big, beefy hands tightened on the neko's fragile shoulders.

"And where do you think your going, kid?"

Ritsuka started to tremble. This man looked like he could eat him! He even had a hungry look in his eyes. Said man took the liberty to shake him, making the young Aoyagi even more frightened.

"I asked you a question kid. Now answer!"

"To my master!!" Ritsuka blurted out the first thing that came to him. Soubi.

"Well, too bad kid. Classes aren't over yet"

"Tsuguto, that's enough."

Both Ritsuka and "Tsuguto" turned to see a man with short, blue hair and glasses perched on top of his head. Ritsuka realized he knew this man, and it horrified him.

"No!" Ritsuka gasped, pulling away from Tsuguto.

The man looked at Ritsuka and smiled. "Yes. Nice to see you again, Ritsuka. How are you liking the school?"

"What are you doing here?!" Ritsuka demanded, pointed a shaking finger at the man.

"I'm the principal here, Ritsuka." Ritsu replied calmly.

* * *

Seimei stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by slowly, Youji and Natsuo were questioning neighbors about the burnt down house, so he had time for himself. If there was anybody in the world that was scum, that deserved to die…well Seimei was pretty convinced it was him.

"Hey, Seimei. We found out what happened." Youji said, sitting on the hood of the car while Natsuo climbed to the top and sat cross legged, looking down at the elder raven.

"What happened?"

"There was a gas leak and Nagisa had some candles lit." Both Seimei and Youji slowly turned to look at Natsuo, who simply blinked.

"What?"

_"Nagisa?!"_

"**WHAT?! **Just because I happen to know one of my captors names makes me bad or something?" The red head demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Youji just sulked, not to pleased at the name. Seimei sighed, before looking back at Natsuo.

"Anything about my brother?"

"Uh, yeah actually the old couple that live in the house on the right said they saw a tall man with light blonde hair carry a small boy with dark black hair into an ambulance. I'm guessing that was Ritsuka and his "owner" since he was the only kid left."

Seimei growled at the word 'owner' and looked away at the ash and rubble while biting the inside of his cheek. This was all fucked up. He wasn't getting a break at all was he?

"Oh and they mentioned something about a small community just outside Sendai, that's where Nagisa was headed."

"Alright then, lets get going."

With that, the three males got into the car and headed off.

* * *

Ritsuka sat fidgeting in the office, Ritsu leaning against the secretary's desk in front of the small boy, watching him. It had been no more than ten minutes ago that he had called Soubi to come pick up the little boy.

Now, he was trying to figure out why the boy still had his **ears**. He should have lost them by now. So why were they still **there**? Oh well, he'd just have to wait till Soubi got there to ask. As if on queue, said man walked through the office doors.

Looking up, Ritsuka saw the light haired man. His ears perked up a bit, and his heart sped, pleased at the mere presence of the blonde. And that just confused the boy. He didn't like these reactions, but he couldn't help it.

Soubi looked between Ritsuka and Ritsu. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, Ritsuka here was trying to skip classes...to see you."

Ritsuka slid down in his seat a bit, his face heated by a blush. Soubi flicked his gaze to the small then back to Ritsu.

" I see…"

"Yes. And I couldn't help but think, that maybe he was going to you…for a certain reason."

"Like what?" Soubi pressed, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Maybe it had something to do with his ears?"

"That's not it!" Ritsuka cried, springing to his feet. Both men looked at the small teen, one amused, and one confused.

"Then why, may I ask, were you looking for Soubi?"

Ritsuka faltered, "I…I missed him." he answered truthfully.

And truthful it was. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how to explain it, but he had indeed missed the older blonde. He knew he shouldn't feel that way towards the man who was holding him against his will, but he was starting to warm up to the man.

"Well then, let's get you home Ritsuka. Thank you for calling me Ritsu. See you soon." Soubi said, grabbing Ritsuka's hand and exiting the office.

The entire trip home was silent, both lost in their thoughts. Upon entering the apartment, he noticed one thing. Hanging up his school bag and jacket, he turned to Soubi. And that was when he started feeling uneasy.

"Where's…Kio?"

"He had to leave for a class." Ritsuka gave a slight nod, his gaze weary, never leaving Soubi.

Soubi looked down at the small neko and smiled before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Ritsuka started to panic, the bedroom wasn't really a "happy place" for him, and he would rather avoid it at all cost.

Paying no mind to him, Soubi opened the door and pulled the young teen in before closing the door and locking it.

"Soubi...why did you lock the door?" Ritsuka asked, stepping back in alarm.

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry. But they're starting to ask about your ears. I can't afford that. They'll want to take you away." Soubi said softly, advancing on the boy.

Ritsuka's eyes widened, still stepping back, Soubi still advancing.

"No…please…don't do this Soubi..." Ritsuka whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka." Soubi said.

Ritsuka backed into the bed, falling backwards as Soubi leaned over, bending down more till he was on top.

Ritsuka places his palms flat against Soubi's shoulders and pushed, but the man was to heavy and didn't budge at all. Slowly, gently, Soubi caressed his cheek before brushing his lips against Ritsuka's.

Violet eyes widened, body frozen. He didn't know what was going on, why this was happening…but he liked it. His eye lids felt heavy, and he leaned into the kiss as a blush ran across his cheeks and the ridge of his nose.

Soubi smiled, making the kiss deeper, yet still soft. He watched as Ritsuka eyes slowly started to close. Running his hand down the small teen's side, he gently gripped onto the slow swishing tail. Rubbing the base, he earned a faint purr.

Slowly breaking the kiss, he dragged his lips across the small cheek to Ritsuka's ear.

"Ritsuka…your **mine**."

* * *

**Xana: Well then…that was chapter twelve. Yes it is a bit short but...the next one will be longer. I can assure you that.**

**Ritsuka: Im gonna get raped T.T**

**Xana: Yes…well that's how life is Rits. Anyways, please leave a review!! I love them and they make me want to update faster. Ja ne!**

**XanaSentiya**


	14. Chapter 13

**Xana: Okay then! I am here with the next chapter…-sigh- and I am lacking in the updates. I am very disappointed with myself and I don't really blame you if your upset, or maybe wanting to bite my head off. You have the right to feel that way! -clears throat-**

**Ritsuka: -sigh- You made me out as a girl with locks Xana T.T**

**Xana: Yes because I am evil. Oh! And this chapter along with maybe the next two, if not for sure the next one, is based off of my FUN night at a Rave! Heh, yeah it totally kicked ass. Oh and maybe my small obsession for bands...that will show up with the Zero boys...**

**Ritsuka: I bet -.-**

**Xana: Any who, to answer A Single Fragile Rose's question, No. Seimei does NOT have his ears. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you guys! Here's adorable little Ritsuka with the disclaimer. **

**Ritsuka: Xana and Loveless…yeah so not barking up the ownership tree here people. On with the Chappie!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- Enter the Rave

Youji yawned as he looked out the passenger window, wind blowing through his hair as he stared at the clouds in the clear blue sky. Seimei beat the GPS senseless and mumbled to himself about how "technology sucked". Natsuo laid across the backseats and hummed to himself, headphones connected to an iPod nano covered his ears.

"Hey Youji, can you look up the next exit for me? This GPS is shit." Seimei asked, switching lanes.

"Sure thing, Seimei." Youji replied, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a map.

He studied it for a minute. "Take the east ramp at-"

"I wanna make some babies…I wanna get it on!!"

"Jesus!" Seimei exclaimed, swerving into an oncoming lane.

Youji grabbed the steering wheel and swerved them out of the lane and spun onto the shoulder. Horns blared and people cursed. Yes, it was a typical event for Monday afternoon while driving on the highway.

Both males looked at each other, panting from the rush before slowly turning to look at the teen in the back seat, who was singing loudly and shrilly, oblivious to the looks he was getting from not only his two companions, but from occupants from passing cars.

"None of my time is wasted, I do that shit on tour!!" Natsuo sang, bouncing side to side.

Seimei could feel his left eye twitching in annoyance before he snatched the device from Natsuo's hand and shoved it at Youji.

"Hold that for me, Youji."

"Heeeey!!" Natsuo whined, trying to grab the nano back. Youji simply looked down at the tiny screen on the device as Seimei entered the traffic lane once more.

_Get It Up_

_Mindless Self Indulgence_

_If_

"Natsuo…?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Mindless Self Indulgence?" Youji asked, blinking at the name.

"Oh, well see they're this band, and…well I wouldn't really recommend it to little kids." Natsuo replied, sweat dropping

Youji looked back down at the device before putting the headphones over his ears. He waited for the song to change, already unamused with 'Get It Up'. His wish was granted…

_Issues_

_Mindless Self Indulgence_

_If_

Youji lightly bobbed his head in time to the beat before freezing completely, eyes widen, mouth open. "What…the…?"

Seimei glanced at the teal haired teen and blinked before looking over his shoulder at Natsuo, who by now was laughing his ass off at Youji's expression. Sighing, he looked back at the road ahead of them.

"NATSUO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Hehehe…"

"This is…inappropriate! It's…degrading!"

"Is not!"

Youji made a face. " _'It's 3 a.m. - she won't put out'_"

"Lets go make out with her friends!" Natsuo sang back happily.

"Natsuo!!"

"Gah, so you don't like the music! Big deal! You probably like Backstreet Boys!!" Natsuo huffed, snatching his iPod back.

"I hate the Backstreet Boys!!" Youji defended, twisting in his seat so he was facing the red head.

Seimei groaned, not sure he would be able to take anymore of their arguing and nagging. His mind wandered to his younger brother and his taste in music. It was always the heavy rock, guys screaming their lungs out.

Like one band, Avenged Sevenfold. They were always laughing like psychopaths, and screaming. And there was always a guitar solo. Always. He had tried to get into the band, or Atleast cope with it being blasted through the hallways just for Ritsuka, only to fail miserably.

Seimei was into Rave. He preferred the fast beat of the music, but occasionally, he would hear **one** good song from his brother's bizarre interests of music.

"Oh, I know you did not just diss Three Days Grace!"

"Tch, please Youji. They can not compare to-"

"To who? Clay Aiken?"

Natsuo gasped, his mouth wide in horror. "I hate Gay Bacon! (**A/N: Don't ask.**) He sucks!"

Youji only chuckled, hitting a sore spot on the red head. Never compare his bands to American Idol winners.

Huffing, the teen put his headphones back on over his ears and drowned out the world with his music.

* * *

"Ritsuka…your **mine**."

Ritsuka shivered at these words, the man's hot breathe tickled at his neck and cheek. Each little caress of the breathe was like electricity on the small neko. He didn't know why, but he loved it, and that scared and confused him.

"Y-Yes…Soubi." He breathed, slowly opening his eyes.

Violet met blue, and Ritsuka immediately knew he wanted it. But what exactly was it? Well, it was everything Soubi was offering to him. Ritsuka stared into Soubi's eyes, and he felt calm…relaxed.

"Ritsuka…"

"Do it, Soubi."

Soubi nodded, capturing the teen's lips in a soft, caring kiss. Slowly, he slide the smaller of the two's pants down before pulling away to pull off his shirt. Ritsuka immediately felt embarrassed, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and here Soubi was fully dressed!

"Soubi…I don't know…m-maybe we shouldn't…." Ritsuka started, letting his nerves get the best of him.

"Shhh, calm down Ritsuka…" Soubi whispered, calming the small boy a bit.

Ritsuka took a deep breathe before nodding and placing his hands on Soubi's shoulders. Soubi placed soft kisses on the back of the young teen's hands before kissing his jaw line then his lips.

Ritsuka leaned into the kiss once more, eyes closing for a second time. His stomach felt uneasy, nervousness filling him on the inside. He wanted this so bad, but he knew it was wrong to want it.

He hated feeling this vulnerable. Scared, yes scared was something he usually felt. But not nervous. He usually felt embarrassed, mortified. But anxious. He hated his nerves for getting the best of him.

And his damn stomach! Why wouldn't it stop?! It was like butterflies were fluttering around in there, just waiting for something to happen.

He felt a hand press down lightly on his stomach, and that only made the butterflies worse. Yes…the butterflies were in a mad frenzy, flying around like crazy. Vomit. He felt like he was going to heave at any given second.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

Said teen looked up at Soubi and nodded. "I'm…fine. Really I am."

Soubi stared down at the boy before nodding once. He slowly outlined Ritsuka's bellybutton with his index finger before dipping his head down to trace it with his tongue.

Ritsuka gasped, his back arching. His hands immediately gripped onto silky, blonde hair, pulling lightly.

Soubi felt his member harden at every tug on his hair. Running his hands down to the small boys hips, he slid his finger into the waistband and slowly pulled, the clothing exposing soft flesh inch by inch.

Ritsuka whimpered, nerves hitting him once again, full force. Soubi looked up at him and their eyes connected. A warm, fuzzy feeling washed over the small neko and he shut his eyes tightly, signaling for Soubi to continue.

Only Soubi didn't move. He had suddenly sat up as the front door slammed open, and fury flickered inside the light haired male. Ritsuka had pulled the sheets over him, snapping to his senses.

"G…Get out Soubi! Go!" Ritsuka urged, waving him away with his small delicate hand.

Soubi looked at him then got up and exited the room, coming face to face with Kio.

"Sou-Chan! Guess what I got us invited to!!"

"Not interested." Soubi replied, turning towards his bedroom door.

"But…Soubi! You've been waiting for a Rave to come up for ages! We can even take Ritsuka!!"

Soubi stopped, hand on doorknob, head bent down, bangs covering his eyes. Rave. Ritsuka. The one weakness the art student had and it was being combined with his new passion. It had been a while, yes, since he last attended a rave. And he was itching to go to another, but they were rare since the police force had accessed the underground world. The plus was RItsuka of course.

Slowly turning his gaze back to Kio, he asked one simple question. "When?"

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

Ritsu looked up from his laptop to his office door before speaking. "Come in."

Nagisa shoved the door open, slamming into a few frames hanging on the wall behind. Ritsu inwardly cringed. Damn that woman. Damn her to hell.

"What do you want Ritsu, Im really busy!"

"Nagisa, my dear woman. Calm down and please, have a seat." Ritsu offered politely, his employee gazing at him with utmost hate.

"Thank you. Now tell me, what the hell do you want?" Nagisa demanded, crossing her leg over the other.

Ritsu leaned back in his chair, the screen reflecting off his glasses, giving him a rather geekish, yet satisfyingly creepy, appearance. Folding his hands in his lap, he gazed at the young woman that annoyed him to no end.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka." He stated matter-of-factly.

Nagisa could only blink. "What about him?"

"He is in your class, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Tell me, what did you notice that was odd about him?" Ritsu pressed.

Nagisa shrugged. "He was quiet and jumpy. All children are like that on their first weeks with their masters."

"Masters. Exactly my point."

Nagisa just stared at him, having no clue at all where the man was getting at. Ritsu pinched his brow, closing his eyes. Honestly, he was surrounded by idiots. Taking a deep breathe, he slowly looked back up at the blue haired woman.

"His ears woman! He still has his damn ears!!"

Nagisa, along with the rest of the school, jumped at his sudden (and loud) outburst. Honestly, it was out of character for the calm, polite, and quiet principal rarely, if never, exploded in such a way.

"So he has his ears, **BIG** deal Ritsu! Maybe Soubi hasn't gotten around to taking them yet. Don't have a fucking cow over something you don't know about." Nagisa scolded, frowning at her employer.

Ritsu turned his gaze onto his laptop, fuming over Soubi's lack of "enthusiasm" towards the small neko that was currently their topic.

"If Soubi doesn't take his ears, Nagisa…" He paused after a thought before looking back at the woman, "Then I will."

* * *

Ritsuka could **not **believe it. First, Soubi pulls a fast one on him, and seduces him. And like the foolish little idiot he is, falls right for it. And now, he was being dragged to a damn rave. **Joy.**

"Don't worry, kid. You'll have fun!" Kio assured, wagging his eyebrows and nudging him in the side.

"Kio, leave Ritsuka alone." was the one demand from the tallest of the three.

Ritsuka smiled at Kio, forgetting about his earlier thoughts. Kio was right. He could either worry himself senseless over Soubi's mind tricks. Or he could have fun and leave his worries for later. Yeah, he was definitely going for the latter.

Soubi approached a metal door behind an abandoned warehouse and knocked three times, paused, then knocked another five times. Ritsuka could only stare at his new "guardian" in wonder before a small section of the door slid open, only revealing a pair of eyes.

"Yeah?" came a gruff voice, one that matched the vacant, yet dangerous glint in said pair of eyes.

Kio stepped forward and mumbled to the speaker. Stepping back, Kio grinned as the door was flung open, revealing a tall, bald man with sunglasses perched on top of his head. He wore a tight, muscle revealing black shirt and black pants.

'Typical look for a bodyguard.' Ritsuka thought, inwardly smiling.

"Come on Ritsuka, lets go." Soubi offered his hand, which the small neko instantly took.

Kio took the lead, leading the other two down a pitch black hallway, muffled beats to fast music echoed down the corridor, greeting them. Ritsuka's ears twitched at ever beat, his tail swishing slowly.

He was not one of those ravers, only interested in rock. Techno/rave/electronic was really his brothers thing. Not his. And yet, fate had him underground, in a rave. And he was actually dressed to the part. Thanks to Kio.

It had surprised him, Kio offering to dress him up for the part. He had his nails painted multi-colored, and glow-in-the-dark cyber locks. Neon green fishnet shirt, along with pitch black pants.

He had excessive, bright colored rubber bracelets trailed up his arms, along with beads around his neck. Yes, he was a colorful little neko who had flashing, light up piercings on both his ears and tail.

Turning his gaze on the older two, he definitely didn't recognize them. Both had on beanies. Kio's in the style of a joker's hat. Both had painted their nails in bright, neon colors, glow-in-the-dark bracelets dangled at their wrists.

Kio had settled for a gray, long sleeved shirt with a neon green tank over it. His jeans were tight, clinging to his body lovingly, showing off his well sculpted muscles. Then came Soubi.

He was truly, gorgeous. Wearing a simple orange T-shirt with some galaxy sign imprinted on it, his jeans slightly at his feet, only to cling super tightly to his hips. Glow-in-the-dark sticks hung around his neck and wrists, a few tied to his left hip by strings. Electric blue shot through his hair, giving his hair a sharp edge in the poor lighting they had.

As they descended deeper into the dark abyss that was the corridor, the more sign of human life they received. It started off as a druggie ever few feet, curled up in a fetal position while injecting himself, till they were crammed into a huge line with tons of teens dying to get in.

Ritsuka couldn't believe it. Here were people sticking needles in themselves, people practically having sex on the ground, all in front of him without shame or a care. He was horrified. How could anybody do this?

'Seimei…'

Aoyagi Seimei, his older brother. He used to love coming to these raves. Did that mean…? Had Seimei injected illegal substances into his own bloodstream? Did he have sex in front of everyone? No…Seimei would never do that. Would he?

"…Tsuka?"

"Huh?"

Soubi and Kio stared down at the small neko, Soubi's hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "We asked if you were ready to go in, Ritsuka."

"Oh…" Ritsuka blinked, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Great!" Kio exclaimed happily, dragging Ritsuka past the long line and right past a bodyguard.

Shouts, disagreements, curses, you name it. All were thrown at the three males from angry spectators waiting to get in. Ritsuka glanced back at them over his shoulder. Some didn't look all sunshine and daisies if you get what I mean. Most looked psychotic. Like they would kill.

"Well Kid? What do you think?!" Kio shouted towards the young Aoyagi over the blaring music. Ritsuka turned and looked at darkened room, glow sticks making streaks of color in the air as bodies moved to the beat of the music.

So, this was what the infamous, illegal and underground raves were huh? He guessed he like it. The music was different from his usual taste, but the colorful streaks were breathtaking, the beautiful patterns.

As violet eyes watched the dancers, hungry, icy blue eyes stared down at the small boy, counting down the seconds till he took those ears to themselves.

* * *

**Ritsuka: really, should I just bend over for the guy?**

**Xana: Yeah, Soubi loves you Ritsuka.**

**Ritsuka: -huffs-**

**Xana: And that is chapter thirteen! As Matsiko said…give the addicts their drug. I did that! Thanks for telling me to do so Matsiko :) Hope ya'll loved the chapter and please, REVIEW! If you do, Ill give you a cookie! Or pie! Just say so in the review. Ja ne!**

**P.S: Those of you who may happen to like Clay Aiken...my bad on the bashing. -sweatdrop-**

**XanaSentiya**


	15. Chapter 14

**Xana: Heh…I think I'm on time with the update! Whooo! That makes me feel a little bit better. -hands out reviewers their pie-. And for troublesome67 -gives peach pie-. Ritsuka is sulking people! He is not one happy kitty. So I have Natsuo here with me today. **

**Natsuo: Yo!**

**Xana: Okay, I would like to thank you all for the reviews! -looks at reviews- Holy shit its 140! You all kick ass! Its cool to find fellow MSI lovers :P And to InfinityOnTheRun, I am SO sorry you had to stay up so late!! My bad, man. Anyways! Natsuo here will now say the disclaimer.**

**Natsuo: Xana doesn't own Loveless or Me! But she owns the plot! **

**Xana: On with the Chapter! Oh and uh…I have a small treat for you on this chapter…**

**_EDIT_**: **Alright so I had to repost this cuz, I made a few mistakes...so I fixed them and here we go!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen-Satisfaction

Kio wrapped an arm around the small boy next to him, said boy's ears oh high alert, twitching every millisecond. The older blonde watched in high amusement before yelling.

"Having fun kid?"

Ritsuka just stared up at him before shrugging and looking back at the dancers. Kio, being himself, shrugged and turned to talk to a friend, ignoring the small neko completely. Soubi had disappeared, so he was sort of bored.

The small boy couldn't help but feel out of his element. So many beats at once, overwhelming him with an urge to dance. It all looked pretty fun actually, glow sticks, flashing lights, fast moving bodies. Albeit he was used to rock, he deemed rave entertaining.

Sighing, he looked around for Soubi, but his new guardian was nowhere in sight. He could feel his heart, for reasons unknown to him, sink. Why'd Soubi ditch him? Where'd he go? More importantly, who was he **with?**

He looked at the closes exit. Maybe Soubi left with another person? Feeling hurt (and maybe angry?) Ritsuka pushed through the crowd towards the exit, set on busting Soubi there and then when he stopped.

He was headed for an **exit.** An exit was his one way to **escape**. Slapping his forehead in frustration, he rushed through the crowd, dead set on leaving the horrible, yet strangely fun, place.

Closer…closer…yes, he was mere feet from the door when someone grabbed his shoulder. Ears flattened to his head, Soubi had caught him. Sighing, he turned to see not Soubi, not even Kio, but a strange man.

"Lost little one?" He asked, voice filled with both amusement and curiosity. His head was shaved on the sides, atop his head were the longest spikes Ritsuka had ever seen.

"Uh…I…"

Ritsuka was lost, this man waiting patiently, smugly. His right ear was pierced, a earring that flashed, similar to his, was casting blue and red hues on his face. His lip and eyebrow were also pierced. He scared Ritsuka, the glint in his eye wasn't really comforting.

"Come on, little guy. I'll buy you a drink."

Before said "little guy" could respond, he found himself being dragged through the crowd towards the bar.

Glancing around, he desperately looked for the two older blondes that had brought him here, only to find himself surrounded by unfamiliar faces. As a new song blasted on, it sent chills down his back, the beat addicting.

"Here ya go, man." Ritsuka looked up at the man, before slowly taking the drink. It was a pretty drink too.

It smelled of strawberry, but the color of the drink was a bright orange, similar to the many strobe lights darting across the crowd. Hesitantly, he lifted the glass to his lips before gulping it down. It was sweet, yet tangy. And it made his tongue feel all fuzzy, but he liked it.

"Can I have another?" the small boy asked, making the older man chuckle in amusement before handing him another.

This time, it was pink, and it smelled of coconuts. Instantly grabbing it, he dipped his head back, pouring the entire glass in his mouth. It tasted like pina colada, and instead of making his tongue feel fuzzy, it made his mouth tingle.

"You like that, don't you little man?" the stranger asked, mischievous grin plastered across his face.

Ritsuka nodded. "Yes, I do!"

"Want to know what would be really fun?"

"What's that?"

"Come here, I'll show you." The man took Ritsuka's hand and started pulling him from the bar.

Ritsuka followed, curious. What could be funnier than those interesting drinks he just had? And why was his body heating up? And why the hell was the music going so slow?

Heading to the back of the dance floor, the man pushed open a door, pulling the small Aoyagi in with him. Before Ritsuka could even take in the room, he was pressed against a wall, lips crashing onto his.

Eyes widening, Ritsuka struggled to push the man away, only to have his hands pinned against the wall above his head. His struggling stopped as he felt something wet and slimy enter his mouth. The mans tongue.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out everything, but his body just kept heating up, making it uncomfortable to be in his clothes. As if reading his mind, the man slowly started to inch his shirt up his chest.

"No…" Ritsuka begged, his voice no louder than a whisper. But the man ignored him.

"Stop." A deep, yet familiar voice commanded.

Turning, both Ritsuka and the stranger came face to face with Soubi. Ritsuka felt his heart accelerate a tiny bit, but it was nothing compared to how much his body was heating up. He was surprised that he hadn't burned the strange man.

"Why should I?" the stranger asked coldly, his hands tightening on Ritsuka's wrist.

"Because, if you valued your life, you'd be wise to let the boy go. He's mine."

The man scoffed before shoving Ritsuka behind him. "Finders keepers man."

Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat as Soubi grabbed the strangers collar, spinning around and tossing the man through the door. Music from outside the room abruptly stopped, voices murmuring in confusion.

"Come, Ritsuka." Soubi said softly, helping the small neko up.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, one ear bent a bit, tail slowly swaying behind him. Soubi smiled down at the boy, patting his head gently. Ritsuka smiled slowly before glancing away.

"Soubi…" he started.

"Hmm?"

"I'm…really hot."

Soubi slowly examined the boy's face. "Did you drink anything?"

Ritsuka thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah! The man gave me two drinks actually."

"Like?"

"One was orange, and it smelled like strawberries."

Soubi's mouth slightly dropped open. "What did it do to you?"

"Made my tongue fuzz up."

Soubi sighed before sitting leaning against the wall, letting his head drop back against the wall. Shutting his eyes, he pulled Ritsuka into a gently hug.

"And the other?"

"It was blue…oh! And it smelled like coconut, but the taste was pina colada."

Soubi's eyes shot open and he looked down at the young teen fast. "What did that do to you?"

Ritsuka paused, lost in thought before gazing up at the older man. "It made my mouth tingle. About three minutes after is when I started to heat up."

Soubi swore he was about to hyperventilate. This was his chance…but was it really wise to do this at a rave?

"Soubi…"

The older man nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand brush over his stomach. Looking back down, he saw Ritsuka rubbing his stomach.

"Y-Yes Ritsuka?"

"I really am hot…" he replied, looking up at the blue eyed man.

The look on Ritsuka's face settled it. He didn't care where they were, this boy was **his**. Looking around the room, he noticed a bed.

_'Of course…'_ Soubi thought with a frown.

Gently laying Ritsuka on the bed, he slowly leaned over him.

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my satisfaction_

Soubi paused, listening to the current song playing. A little bit ironic, but it fitted.

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

Getting rather impatient, uncomfortably hot, and excited, Ritsuka leaned up and pressed his lips to Soubi's, capturing the older male off guard. Soubi, quickly regaining his composure, took over the kiss, slowly running the tip of his tongue over the upper lip of the smaller of the two.

_And then just touch me_

Hands roaming, Soubi had succeeded and taking off the poor excuse of a shirt that was neon green fishnet. Although he himself wasn't sure how the younger male's pants had gotten off. Shrugging, he slowly pulled the cyber locks off Ritsuka's head. Did he mention the boxers were gone too?

Ritsuka laid there, feeling vulnerable for the second time that day. Only heat was a bonus for him. Soubi smiled, reaching for Ritsuka's ear. Gently rubbing, he heard Ritsuka purr. Looking down, he nearly froze.

Ritsuka, spread out before him, a blush danced over his cheeks, his eyes shut. How beautiful such a young and delicate thing could be.

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's and placed them at his waist. The young teen opened his eyes and looked up into icy blue.

"Ritsuka, undress me."

Ritsuka's soft, pink blush turned full on beet red. Did Soubi just really tell him to undress him? Growing nervous, Ritsuka nodded once, looking down at the older blonde's pants as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped, hands shaking.

Pausing, Ritsuka noticed the change in music, a much slower song, still catchy with the beat, but slower.

_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

_So many things that I wanna say_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

Soubi watched with interest as Ritsuka struggled with his shirt, his pants discarded and long forgotten. Finally, Ritsuka managed to take off the older male's shirt, and blushed at the sight above him.

Soubi's well toned and muscled body leaned over him, abs and muscle looked as if they had been carved to perfection. Sure, the guy still had his boxers on, but none the less he was beautiful. Ritsuka couldn't deny that.

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Soubi captured Ritsuka's lips with his once more, trying to work up the momentum. Slowly running his hand down the young boy's side, he earned a light moan, sending chills up his spine.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, tangling his fingers in soft, silky hair, before hissing lightly. Soubi's hands were cold against his heated skin, and he had touched a sensitive area near a certain spot.

Breaking the kiss, Soubi looked down at Ritsuka, lightly caressing the boy's soft, raven hair.

"Ritsuka, are you ready?" a nod was his answer.

Sliding three fingers into the boys mouth, he commanded that Ritsuka suck, who in return obeyed without hesitation. Slowly sucking on the digits, Ritsuka could see the excitement flicker across the older mans face, and he sucked faster, pure bliss evident in those light blue eyes.

Soubi, in sake that he didn't go overboard, pulled his fingers out of the warm cavern before slowly moving south. Gripping onto Ritsuka's thigh, he glanced up at the small boy before positioning his finger at his entrance and slowly slid in a single digit.

Ritsuka's entire body tensed up, followed my a small cry of pain. Clutching onto the sheets below him, he bite down onto his bottom lip, his teeth digging into the soft flesh. Squeezing his eyes shut, he was not prepared for what came next.

_Trying to stop my hands from shakin'_

_Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense_

Soubi slowly thrusted his finger in, then slowly back out, repeating the motion several times before sliding in two more. Though it seemed harmless for Soubi, it was pure torture for Ritsuka.

Several seconds later, the pain dulled before slowly turning into a tingling, pleasurable feeling. His grip on the sheets relaxed some, a soft moan escaping his mouth. Mind and body confusing the small boy.

He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good. How could something so wrong feel so right? How could he let someone he barely knew touch him this way? So many questions ran through his mind, and it made him a bit dizzy.

_It's been a while since we were all alone_

_I can't hide the way I'm feelin'_

A suddenly jolt of electricity ran up the younger male's spine. "S…SOUBI!"

The older blonde felt excitement run through him hearing his name being yelled loudly. He could only guess that he had hit a certain bundle of nerves, so he repeated the motion, causing a loud moan to come from the young neko.

"S…Soubi…it…feels s…so good…" Ritsuka whispered softly, his back arching off the bed.

Soubi shivered with anticipation. That was the sign for him to just do it. Do it now before something distracted or interrupted him.

Slowly pulling his fingers out, he leaned over the younger of the two and gently kissed the boy's now bleeding lips. Who would have expected this from the small boy? Grabbing his thighs, he slowly slid in between his legs.

"Are you ready, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked softly, positioning himself at the small boys entrance.

_As you leave me please would you close the door_

_and don't forget what I told you_

Ritsuka nodded, panic and excitement rushing through him, making him feel a bit nauseous. None the less, he would go through with this. His burning skin was demanding it. And just like that, Soubi slid his hardened length into him with ease.

And dear god, he felt pain that he was sure no one else had ever felt in his life. Just as he thought life couldn't get any crueler, he was proven wrong. Being kidnapped was cruel. Hell being auctioned off and sexually assaulted, taken to a rave and being drugged was even crueler.

But this pain, a pain you had to endure before receiving what people would call "extreme pleasure" was beyond cruel. It was just plain wrong in his mind. That is, if he even **had** a mind at the moment.

"Just tell me when you want me to start or stop. No matter what, alright Ritsuka?" he said softly, receiving a sharp nod as a yes.

Soubi watched as the small boy cringed into the mattress underneath them, trying to adjust to his already pulsing member. The boy was tight. Like….**really** tight. And it was driving the older blonde insane. It took all his willpower to refrain from pounding into the small neko.

"O…Okay Soubi, m…move."

Soubi obliged, starting out with small, slow thrusts. Making sure to be gentle, he leaned down, capturing Ritsuka's lips with his own. He could hear the small whines form in the back of raven's throat. And he would gladly swallow them.

Ritsuka had his eyes shut tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh of the man above him. Shoulders were the only thing he thought of to grab when he felt Soubi slid into him. It would have been awkward if he had grabbed onto the man's ass.

"S…Soubi…"he murmured, head swimming with emotions and thoughts, the pain fading away, and in its place pleasure blossomed, which Ritsuka welcomed without hesitation.

He had never once felt pure bliss like he was now, and that bothered him greatly. He didn't know Soubi, and he didn't trust the blonde. Yet here he was, engaging in "activities" that weren't suitable, let alone **approved** for children his age. And he was enjoying it.

His heartbeat accelerated as a familiar jolt of electricity shot through him. And he couldn't hold back from screaming in ecstasy.

"THERE! R…RIGHT THERE!!"

Soubi's breathe caught in his throat. Those words were music to his ears. Nuzzling his face in the boy's neck, he quickened his pace, thrusting into the boy, on the verge of losing his self control.

Ritsuka was moaning, crying out Soubi's name, only turning on the older blonde more and more. It was a miracle he wasn't already fucking him senseless. Placing kisses along Ritsuka's neck, Soubi suddenly slammed into Ritsuka with full force, making the young boy scream loudly.

Losing all control, Soubi continued slamming into him, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him. Faster…faster…the older male needed release. And so did Ritsuka, who's body trembled violently underneath him as he cried out Soubi's name.

Soubi bit his lip as he continues to thrust, till exploding, releasing his seed inside the young Aoyagi, and slowed his thrusts, riding out his orgasm. Panting heavily, Soubi used what little energy he had left to keep from collapsing on the exhausted boy.

Slowly pulling out, he collapsed onto the bed next to Ritsuka, who was lightly gasping for oxygen. Smiling lightly, the blonde pulled the dark haired boy into his arms, cradling him delicately.

No one talked, no one moved. They only laid in each others arms as they listened to the music outside the room, pounding beats vibrating the walls. Before long, Soubi's breathing became heavier, signaling Ritsuka that he was asleep, giving him a chance to fall deep into thought.

What exactly had just happened? It had all been a blur, his body wasn't burning anymore, he felt normal, yet strangely happy. He remembered the feeling of bliss, how much he loved that feeling.

Turning his head a bit, he stared at the peaceful face that was Soubi, and his heart skipped a beat. This man can make him feel so many things at once when around him, but if he wasn't in his presence, he could only feel one emotion. Depression.

Why exactly was that? He remembered Seimei talking about their parents relationship, explaining to him what 'love' was.

_'Love. It's when you feel for another person strongly. When around them, you can't help but feel happy, as if there is nothing in this world that can bring you down. But when separated from the person, you feel alone, empty. As if a half of you is missing.'_

Glancing back at Soubi, Ritsuka finally understood it. The first time he locked eyes with the older blonde, whenever said blonde would look at him, or talk to him, or even touch him, the first day at school when Soubi left him alone in the hall. It all made sense to him.

His feelings, his thoughts, his actions. They weren't mere nerves, or reactions that came natural to his situation.

It was love.

* * *

**Xana: Okay…so I finally put up the damn SoubiRitsuka lemon…Didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to be…And the first song was Benny Benassi's Satisfaction. Second song was Topmodelz's Your Love.**

**Natsuo: and Ritsuka is still pissed about it! XD**

**Xana: Yes, well Soubi is happy. And I hope you all are happy, with the chapter at least. Needless to say, I got tired of stalling, not very good with lemons. So, yeah. Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Im out since it is like…waaaay past bedtime. Night all! Peace.**

**XanaSentiya**


	16. Chapter 15

**Xana: Hey Everyone! I've come crawling back to you on both hands and knees, after a long absence of no updates. And Ritsuka got over his sulking and is once again here with me again! YAY!!! **

**Ritsuka: Indeed. **

**Xana: But yes, I got late on the update. I was quite busy. My aunt got married, I had my birthday on the 28****th****…IM 16 BITCHES!!! Oh! And I got my own tattoo. **

**Ritsuka: Hence a certain part of this chapter.**

**Xana: Exactly. Thanks to all of your reviews! I love you guys. They make me feel so much better about this fic. And to ChibiAlly, no its not. I've never heard of that anime in my life -sweat drop- Ritsuka…the disclaimer please. Oh, and A Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Ritsuka: Xana doesn't own Loveless. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15- The Next Morning

Ritsuka blinked as he stared into the mirror, a complete stranger blinking back at him. This stranger, who had his face, his hair, his eyes, couldn't **possibly** be him. This stranger had **NO EARS.** Or a _**TAIL **_for that matter. So, why did this person have his appearance?

Sighing, he went back to brushing his teeth, head pounding painfully against his skull, his brain fried and dead. Last night had been the **worst** night of his life. He had been dragged underground, witnessed people being injected **and** penetrated.

He had been drugged and molested. Then he was saved, his savior being the breathtaking blonde, Agatsuma Soubi. Ritsuka stopped his brush strokes, and stared at the running water, heart rate speeding up.

Soubi.

Every single god damn time that blonde popped up into his head, he felt weak in the legs, and always breathless. He'd feel warm and fuzzy inside, his head in the clouds. With Soubi in his head, he felt like nothing in the world could tear him down.

And why was that? At first, Ritsuka really wasn't sure. But as he thought about it, and as he got… "closer" to Soubi last night, it all came as clear as crystal. He was in love. With Soubi. Who was eight years older than him. Who also happened to be his guardian.

Was it wrong, to be in love with such a person? Ritsuka didn't really think so, but he had been proven wrong in **a lot** of things. He just hoped his feelings towards Soubi would be returned, and that he wasn't being **used.**

Rinsing out his mouth, Ritsuka finished up in the bathroom, showered and fully dressed, feeling fresh. Slowly cracking the door open, he peeked out into the hall before making a mad dash to his room, kicking the door open and making a flying leap into his bed, burying himself in the blankets and pillows.

Images of last night's events flooded through his head, bringing a heated flush to his cheeks. Facing Soubi after **THAT** was going to be interesting. Saying he was nervous…well that was an understatement. He was downright horrified.

_Rap Rap_

Ritsuka peeked his head out from under the covers and shot a look towards his door, either it was Soubi or Kio knocking on his door…and he preferred it to be the latter. Sliding off his bed, he grabbed a black beanie and shoved it on his head before making his way to the door and opening it, coming face to face with Kio.

'_Thank god…' _Ritsuka thought with a sigh, looking up at Kio.

"Hey little man! Guess what I got." Kio grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the small…well…boy. Ritsuka cocked his head to the side, thinking before shrugging.

"I don't know, what?"

Kio frowned at the lack of enthusiasm before turning his back to him, shoving his ass out towards the small raven and lifting his shirt with one hand while inching his jeans down a bit with the other.

Ritsuka blinked. _'Why the hell is he shoving his ass in my face?'_

Then he saw it. A black dragon with spirals swirling across his lower back, or ass in Kio's mind. The eyes a dark, crimson red with bright yellow pupils. The skin surrounding the tattoo was bright red, as if just barely being finished.

"That's really cool Kio!" Ritsuka exclaimed, still staring at the tattoo. He couldn't help but feel a mixture of smugness and shame

He had a bigger tattoo, with a lot more detail, hence the smugness. But how many 12 year olds had tattoos? Not many…unless you count the student population at his new school. Everyone, please welcome the shame train.

"I thought you might like it." Kio smirked, straightening up and the young Aoyagi in the nose, said boy huffing, "Just got it done. The guy who did it tried to get Soubi to get one. Though he wasn't as excited. Fun sucker. Can't ever have FIVE MINUES…"

At this point Ritsuka stopped listening, getting lost in his own thoughts about the bubbly blonde in front of him.

How can Kio be so comfortable with a small kid invading his home? He acts like Ritsuka had been living with him for ages, when only in reality, just a few days. And wouldn't he get a kick out of knowing he no longer had his ears? Or tail?

Tail….**SHIT.**

"Sorry Kio, but I have to get ready for school!!" He shoved Kio out the doorway and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Kio only stood there, blinking at the door, having been ranting a mere second ago before losing all thought. Snapping out of his daze he frowned and started pounding on the door.

"OI, OPEN UP BRAT!!! YOU DON'T JUST GO SHOVING ROOMMATES OUT DOORS LIKE THAT! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS DAMN IT! RESPECT THE-"

"Kio why are you yelling?"

Kio froze, hand in midair, ready to slam onto the door. He slowly looked over his shoulder and sweat dropped, Soubi standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uh…nothing?"

A sigh. "Kio, leave Ritsuka alone. He needs to get ready for school."

Kio frowned and moved away from the door and headed for the kitchen, mumbling about brats and their blondes.

Shaking his head, Soubi gently knocked on Ritsuka door, seconds later the door opened to reveal the small boy dressed in baggy jeans and a red shirt. Smiling, he walked into the room as Ritsuka closed the door.

"Ritsuka, I have something for you."

Ritsuka turned to look at Soubi, who had sat himself on the edge of the unmade bed. Curiosity getting the better of him as always, made his way to the bed and sat next to Soubi.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up at the older blonde. Holding his hand out, Soubi placed three black, furry objects in his hands.

Ritsuka stared down at them before looking up at Soubi. In his hands were a pair of ears and a tail, matching the color of his hair. Soubi took the beanie off Ritsuka's head and ruffled his hair.

"I know you don't want anyone to know about last night, and I know for sure Kio is not ready to know why you're really here. So until things can get cleared up, you can wear these."

Ritsuka just stared into icy blue. Soubi had actually considered his feelings and thoughts? He was stunned, but mostly flattered. This man in front of him was really nice to him, give or take he bought him off the internet.

But it was the thought that counts. Smiling, he hops off the bed and stands in front of the tall blonde. "Mind putting them on, Soubi?"

Soubi smiled and nodded, obliging the young boy.

* * *

Seimei was close to losing his mind, Youji was close to throwing himself out the car window, and Natsuo was close to crying.

It had been god knows _how_ long since Seimei last saw his little brother, and it was literally driving him insane. Everywhere he looked he saw Ritsuka's face, smiling up at him. Sometimes he would hear that sweet voice in his mind at night, calling to him.

Every lead they got ended up leading them to some strange kid, also having been auctioned off illegally. Not that it was a bad thing, helping the children reunite with their families as their "Masters" were thrown into jail. He just really missed his little brother. Yes. Aoyagi Seimei had just lost his mind.

Youji was close to throwing himself out the car window. He had been doing the same routine for who knows **how **long. In the night, a strange bed. In the day, the car. Every day, hotel. Road. Hotel. Road. Hotel. Road…It was **INSANE**. He knew he had made a promise to Seimei, to help him find his little brother. But this was madness, and he irritated by it.

He could tell Seimei was as well, but right now, he could only care about his own insanity. The cement paved road below them looked pretty inviting to his head right now, and he wanted nothing more than to make the two connect. But then that would mean leaving Natsuo with Seimei, and he didn't want the red head to die. So sighing, he just watched the white line that separated the lanes on the road. Yes, Youji was close to throwing himself out the window.

Natsuo was close to crying, that much he was sure of. They had been driving for six hours straight, not making _one_ single stop. Sure, he would usually just kick back, listen to music you know? Instead of just sitting there, in silence…with two boring ass men…in a moving car…alone in the back seat. He tried to entertain himself, humming random tunes, pretending that he was indeed listening to his nano. But, it was a hard process to do, considering Seimei had chucked his precious iPod nano out the window of **A MOVING CAR. **Yes, Natsuo was close to crying.

* * *

Ritsuka stifled a yawn as he walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop with Soubi at his side. The neighborhood they lived in, as you may recall, was not one you would want to find yourself in, especially in the night. Little kids of almost all ages were running around with no ears. The officials claimed the area to be a "hot spot" for rapes. Which in some weird kind of way was true.

Stopping by the bus sign, the small boy looked up at his blonde companion. Soubi looked down at him and smiled, ruffling his hair. Ritsuka could only blush, letting out a small purr, the older males touch relaxing him.

The blast of a horn startled Ritsuka, making him jump and hide behind Soubi, who simply blinked as Ritsuka hissed. A horn sounded again, and they looked over at the school bus sitting in front of them, doors open and waiting. Soubi just about sweat dropped when the driver stepped out, clearly unhappy.

"Yo, are getting in or what? I don't have all day and there is a certain time I have to get these kiddies to the damn school, you know." He retorted unhappily.

Ritsuka quickly ran up to the bus, jumping in and sitting in a random seat ,the window seat mind you, and waved to Soubi as the driver climbed back in and started off, Soubi becoming more distant.

Sighing he sat back and pulled out his iPod and scrolled through the lists of songs, kids all around him talking aimlessly to one another. Ritsuka was not one to indulge in such actions, especially if they were strangers.

Deciding to go with his all time favorite band, he slipped his headphones on and drowned out the world, staring out the window as they made another stop, picking up the last of the students on the bus route. He hadn't notice the body that had sat down beside him, nor the fact that the person had leaned in on him. Well, at least not until said person's hair brushed against his neck that is.

"What are you listening to?"

Letting out a small yelp, Ritsuka jumped back, bumping into the window. Kiyoshi blinked in surprise, before letting out a small laugh and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Ritsuka slowly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Kiyoshi said, still looking sheepish. Ritsuka put on a smile for his sake.

"Nah, its okay I know you didn't really mean it."

Kiyoshi grinned before pointing to the device in Ritsuka's tight grasp. "So what are you listening to?"

Ritsuka looked down at the nano before holding it up for his blue haired friend to see.

_Critical Acclaim_

_Avenged Sevenfold_

Kiyoshi looked up at Ritsuka and cocked his head to the side. "Who's Avenged Sevenfold?"

Ritsuka swore his heart stopped beating right then and there as Kiyoshi's words replayed through his mind.

_Who's Avenged Sevenfold?…Who's Avenged Sevenfold?…Avenged Sevenfold…Sevenfold…_

"Who's Avenged Sevenfold?" Ritsuka blankly repeated, Kiyoshi nodding.

"Avenged Sevenfold," Ritsuka stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Is one of THE BEST bands to ever exist. They are the best in hard metal rock, and their lyrics speak nothing but **the truth. **They are my idols, and when I grow up, I will be just as kick ass as Synyster Gates and Zacky Vengeance on the guitar."

Kiyoshi could only stare. That was the longest thing the Aoyagi had ever said to him, no to mention the hostile aura the small neko had just produce. He knew Ritsuka could be serious and alert…but DAMN he was defensive of his interests.

"Oh, that's cool!" Kiyoshi grinned, causing Ritsuka to loosen up and smile.

* * *

Kio yawned as he lounged on the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels on their ultra mega super pack cable they had installed a month ago. Kio liked it, but Soubi could care less for television, the only channel he really actually sat down to watch were the cooking shows.

Kio snorted. _'What a girl.'_

The sound of a door slamming shut caught his attention and he looked up to see said "girl" stroll in, tossing his keys onto the coffee table and flop over on a loveseat. Kio blinked as Soubi let out a long sigh and shut his eyes. He looked exhausted, which was a bit unusual since he hadn't really done anything yet.

"Kio if you do not stop staring at me I **will **stab you in they eyes with those chopsticks."

Kio's jaw dropped before he shutting. He crossed his arms and turned his back to the tired blonde and huffed. "No need to get all prissy you ass."

A groan. "Kio really, act your damn age and not your shoe size. Please." Kio look horrified and turned back to Soubi.

"Sou-Chan that was mean!!!"

"Truth hurts Kio."

"Yeah well…well…you…GAH! Fine! You win this one Soubi but don't think I don't have any smart comeback! They'll come when they are good and ready you hear!"

"Hehehe…"

With that he stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Soubi all alone.

Standing up, Soubi walked over to the couch and stretched out on it, sighing in relaxation and switching the T.V. set off. Kio was so easy to piss off, it was actually kinda sad. But whatever, he was tired and wanted his rest.

His wish wasn't granted. A huge crash from the kitchen caused the blonde to sit up fast, head snapping in all directions to see what was the cause of the crash. A girlish squeal erupted from the kitchen and you bet your sweet ass did Soubi run.

Or should we just say slide? That's right, Soubi had stepped into a puddle of liquid, making him crash to the ground and slide into the opposite wall. He grunted as his face made contact with the wall. Slowly standing up, he looked around at his beautiful kitchen and almost had a heart attack.

Pink. Glob. Everywhere. Shattered. Glass. On. Floor. Kio. DEAD.

"Kio what the FUCK happened?!"

"Well...uh you see…funny thing is, uhm…I saw a mouse and kinda…" he trailed off.

"Squealed like a girl?" Soubi finished, already trying to clean up the mess.

Kio turned red. "No I let out a manly grunt!!!!" he yelled in defense, helping up with the mess.

Soubi frowned, not finding it amusing. What was there that was amusing? His glorious kitchen had been destroyed, the floors had pink stains in them for christ sake! Sighing, he shook his head.

He had known it would be a bad idea to remodel the kitchen. But he never really did go on instinct did he? Making his way upstairs, he left Kio alone for about two minutes before coming back.

"Kio.."

"Yeah Sou-Chan?"

"Scrub the pink stains off with this." Soubi handed Kio a toothbrush. Kio's mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Xana: Hmm…yeah well that was chapter fifteen. I dunno…it was just not what I expected -sigh- Oh and a small note. For the next couple of chapters there wont be as much Seimei and Zero boys. Sure they will have their little parts in the chapters...just not as big. I want to base the chapters around Soubi and Ritsuka's relationship...**

**Ritsuka: A7X!!!!**

**Xana: Yes, well anyways, please leave a review on your way out! I love them and they make the world a better place :) Peace Peeps!**

**XanaSentiya **


	17. Hey Peeps!

**Hi Everyone! Xana here, uh…this isn't an update (sorry to those who were hopping it was one) but this is just to remind you about my plot on the story. **

**It's AU, okay? It has **_**NOTHING**_** to do with the real manga/anime. And yes, I did make Soubi a pedophile/perv. And I had already warned you about the sexual acitivites between Soubi and Ritsuka and yes, Ritsuka is only twelve. **

**I know it's sick, it's evil, it's disgusting. But that's just how I write and I warned you. I know I put this up, but many of you readers keep harassing me with pms about my fic. I won't say any certain names, but you all know how you are.**

**If you don't like then don't read!!!**** I don't know how I can put it anymore harassing me, it's getting annoying and I'm sick of it.**

**Now, to those who DO like my fic, Thanks again for the support. Your reviews mean a lot to me, more than you know. I will have an update soon. I had written up the entire next chapter but sadly my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. Anyways, hang in tight okay? **

**XanaSentiya**


	18. Chapter 16

**Xana: Hey all! I am back with the newest chapter! And I must say, I'm surprised with the feedback I got for that small Author's Note. Didn't really expect that XD **

**Natsuo: Sup people!!!**

**Xana: Got Natsuo here…any who…thanks for the reviews and support readers! You all rule!! Oh! And a special thanks to Muirgen258, who contributed to this chappy :) Natsuo, please give out the disclaimer.**

**Natsuo: Xana never has and never WILL own Loveless. She only owns the characters that...well...aren't in Loveless!! On with the Chapter!!!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen-Evil Kio

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining. Seemed like a happy day, right? **WRONG.** Kio had just found out that his best friend, Agatsuma Soubi, was a pervert. And not only was he just any pervert, oh no he was a **pedophile.**

How the **HELL** could Soubi become a child stalker/molester?! That wasn't right! And here's the kick. It wasn't just any kid. Oh no it was **LITTLE BOYS**. Did that mean Soubi had perved on him when they were childhood buddies?

No, no of course he didn't, even though he wasn't one to complain. Oh no if Soubi was to check out his ass he wouldn't bitch at him. But little kiddies?!

What the hell had the world come to?!

Soubi didn't look the psychotic pedophile kind. That was for old, fat balding men who lived in their mother's basements. Yes, that was it. Soubi wasn't old, he wasn't fat or bald. And like hell did he live in a basement. No, he was sexy! **SEXY DAMN IT!!**

Agatsuma Soubi could have any man he wanted. Him included!! He wouldn't deny Soubi his own ass, oh no. He threw it at him every day, so why would he say no? Because he wanted guys under 15!!!

Shutting off his roommates computer, he sulked out of the room. He had only wanted to play a simple game of solitaire, but nooooo he just HAD to open the damn internet browser. Well, lets just say child pornography wasn't on his list of things to see.

PSYCH.

He did however, see pictures of Ritsuka. Very…very disturbing pictures. Pictures that you could only image existed in your worst nightmares, which he was sure to have tonight. Soubi was sick. Just sick in the mind.

Now, Kio knew blondes had a reputation for being stupid, but **damn **that wasn't right of Soubi to trick him with the whole "I adopted him" bull. And that…that **brat**, just played all innocent.

Five damn months since the brat moved in…**FIVE DAMN MONTHS **and not one word of all this. He felt betrayed.

Entering the kitchen, he saw said "neko" pouring himself a glass of orange juice, before looking up at the blonde.

"Hi Kio!" he chirped happily, sipping his juice.

Mumbling a good morning, Kio grabbed onto the fridge handle and threw the door open, causing it to bounce on its hinges and slam back full force into his side, knocking the wind clean out of him.

"GRAHAHHHH!!"

"Kio, its too early for your shit. Knock it off." Soubi said, walking into the kitchen and ruffling Ritsuka's hair. Kio could only growl.

"Shaddup Soubi!! At least I'm not a hentai…"

"Kio, I am not a pervert." Ritsuka snorted into his juice at this.

_'Bullshit you aren't' _Kio thought darkly.

Huffing, he grabbed an apple and slammed the fridge door shut, and stomped over to the breakfast table and threw himself into a chair, chomping into the crisp fruit furiously, as if he had been deprived of food all week.

Shaking his head, Soubi pulled Ritsuka to his feet and pulled him to out of the room, Kio knowing fully well that they were headed off to the bus stop. Glaring at the table top he took another vicious bite of his apple.

So much for a "Bye Kio." or a "Cya later blondie!!" Nope. Not one word of parting.

_'They don't even have any damn manners.'_

And wow, did that set him off. He full out threw a tantrum in that chair…alone…with one there but him.

And that's where it hit him. Well, actually he hit the floor and choked on his apple, but that's beside the point. He finally knew what he would do, he would get back at Soubi. Yes, if Agatsuma wanted to play like that, well then Kaidou would oblige.

An evil grin slowly spread across his features and he laughed a very sinister laugh. This would be fun.

* * *

Ritsuka smiled as he walked down the sidewalk, his hand in Soubi's. It was pretty nice out, the sun was shining, and birds were singing. It was indeed the perfect day to be out. Too bad, though. He would be locked away inside the walls of school.

Soubi, the lucky bastard would be able go anywhere as he pleased, and that was one thing the small child did not really like. What if Soubi cheated. He knew it sounded absurd, but hey. That's what you call jealousy.

"Ritsuka, where are you going?"

Ritsuka blinked and turned back to look at Soubi, who was standing at the bus stop, watching him. He sighed. When thinking, Ritsuka never paid attention to anything around him.

Walking back to Soubi, Ritsuka glanced over at the other kids waiting with their "Masters" and couldn't help but shudder at the looks they gave the children. Hunger and lust glinted in their greedy eyes, a predatory look flashing. And the kids were so oblivious to it. It was really sad.

Looking back at Soubi, he didn't receive such a look. No, Soubi always looked at him with affection, love. And it always made him feel warm inside, like nothing but himself was important to the tall blonde. And it was true. He was.

Over the five months they were together, their relationship grew, as well as both their feelings towards each other. Ritsuka came to trust only in Soubi, and actually love the guy. Sure, the blonde was a pervert, he caught Soubi watching him shower five times already.

But yes, Ritsuka loved Soubi more and more each day. Sure, he was way to young to be doing these kind of activities with an adult, but he didn't care. Every passing moment he was with older male, he was happier than he ever could be. And that's saying something.

While Ritsuka once again spaced out in thought, Soubi had been enjoying himself, gazing down at the small raven. How angelic the small boy's face was, how silky his hair was. Then all that beauty disappeared when his gaze fell upon the fake ears.

Damn Kio. He couldn't show his claim over Ritsuka without having Kio have a bitch fit at him. Ritsu was already on his case as it was, thinking Ritsuka wasn't putting out.

Twitch.

That was amusing. Ritsuka not putting out? Ritsuka always did, always submitting himself to Soubi. No matter what time, where they were at, or who was around. He always got that little ass.

Until last week, anyways.

Soubi had been spying on Ritsuka in the bathroom, who had been just about ready to step into the bath, when he attacked. Next thing he knew, Kio bursts into the room, whining and complaining about Ritsuka being a brat and leaving the bathroom water running, dragging up a huge bill.

While said boy was furiously trying to hide underneath Soubi, hoping Kio wouldn't see him. Soubi could stay frozen before grabbing his alarm clock and hurling it across the room at the whining blonde.

He growled at the memory, causing Ritsuka to look up at him.

"Soubi?"

Growl.

"S-Soubi?"

**GROWL.**

"Agatsuma Soubi stop growling or no sex for a damn month!!!"

Whimper.

"Don't be like that Ritsuka." Soubi frowned, not liking the way his little neko smirked at him.

"Then stop growling. You're only encouraging those perverts." Ritsuka replied, nodding his head in the direction of the Masters and their children. Soubi sighed, he forgot the hostility Ritsuka could hold towards other people.

The young Aoyagi glared laser beams at the adults before perking up as the bus pulled up to the stop. Soubi slumped forward a bit, already becoming depressed that Ritsuka would, once again, abandon him for the day. God damn schools.

Placing a quick kiss on the tall male's cheek, Ritsuka rushed off to the bus, turning and waving to Soubi, before climbing into the yellow vehicle.

With a sigh, Soubi watched as the bus pulled away from the curve and disappeared around a corner. The world was already a cold cruel place.

* * *

Kio grinned madly as he typed away on a laptop and opened a browser to the internet. What a wonderful and happy place the web could be, especially on such a nice, sunny day.

A dark chuckle escaped past his lips as he watched a small, white envelope bounce across his screen before a flash erupted from the middle and it disappeared in a small puff with a loud 'pop'.

Jumping to his feet, he did a small victory dance, waggling his hips to an imaginary beat known as the "Kiss my ass, Soubi" jig. Yeah, to say the blonde was…well…not right in the head was an understatement.

**SLAM**

"Kio why the hell are you dancing around?"

Turning, Kio saw Soubi staring at him with an incredulous look. Smirking, he sat back down and picked up his laptop, placing it comfortably in his lap, and typed away. Soubi sat down across from him and watched in mild interest.

'When the hell did he get a laptop? He didn't have one befo-why is he laughing like that?!'

Soubi immediately became on guard as Kio let out a dark (and disturbingly) evil laugh, tapping furiously and typing madly. Unusual behavior for the overly bubbly blonde. And it honestly scared the shit out of him.

"Uh, Kio?"

"Hehehe…"

"Oi, Kio."

"_Hehehe…_"

"KIO!!!"

"**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!"**

If Soubi hadn't shitted his pants, he sure as hell just did. Getting to his feet, he quickly exited the room, heading for the room where they kept their canvases and art supplies. Kio had finally lost it, Soubi decided.

Yes, finally a screw had loosened somewhere in that blonde's mind. And Soubi wasn't all up for it to stick around and see what was going on. No sir-y bob.

Removing a cloth that covered his latest project, Soubi lit a cigarette and took a deep puff, before slowly blowing out the smoke. Lately, he had taken a liking to butterflies (hint hint, Ritsuka's tattoo) and was sticking to it as his new style.

Where as Kio, er…Kio was Kio. And god knows what the hell he painted. He never dared look, because looking at Kio's artwork led to a bitch fit, and when Kio had a bitch fit…well it wasn't really pretty. You'd think a PMSing woman was nice.

Soubi couldn't help but chuckle. Kio was amusing, he could always entertain people just by his stupidity and attitude. It was a rather nice trait the blonde had. Soubi wouldn't trade it for any other trait.

Blinking, he looked up from his painting.

"**Bwuahahahahaahah!!!"**

"Hmmm…yeah I don't want to know." returning to his painting, Soubi shook his head, dark laughter bouncing down the hall from the living room, where a plotting Kio was.

* * *

"Hey Mom, look!!!" screamed little Nia, pointing to a sleek, shiny car that was just passing by her window.

Looking up, Alira mindlessly shot the care a glance before doing a double take. Three males looked as if they were attempting to strangle each other.

"What are they doing?" Nia asked, looking over at her mother.

"Nothing sweetie, it's nothing." she replied, the corner of her mouth twitching, as a small male with teal colored hair lunged at the window, face slamming into the glass. It gave him a rather piggy kind of look.

"He's kinda cute." giggled the small Nia, their car switching lanes for an exit.

* * *

Seimei Aoyagi, had finally lost his mind. Five months….Five **damn** months and he had not changed. He was driving, with to love/sex sick puppies (or kitties) in the car with him. Not a single clue about his younger brother. And horrible, horrible thoughts about his brother being dead kept coming back into his mind. Youji had actually thrown himself out the window,_ twice_, and Natsuo was crying.

Why had Seimei lost his mind?

Well, read above people! He hadn't found his brother yet! And he was locked up with Youji and Natsuo, in a moving car. So of course…its no surprise he lost it. The guilt running through his mind, the hatred towards himself. Yes, he deserved it.

Why had Youji actually gone through with his plans of jumping out the window of a moving car? Twice?

Because he couldn't take it anymore, that's why. Five months, and they were chained to the car, sleeping in strange beds of strange hotels in strange cities. It was tiring, and he wanted it to stop.

But he wouldn't walk away. He promised Seimei he would help get Ritsuka back…plus he couldn't leave the Aoyagi alone with Natsuo, or Natsuo would end up dead kitty meat. Yep.

And why, why cruel world…was Natsuo crying?

The reason is very simple. He missed his precious iPod. Was that a sin? Was it a law? Because Seimei sure acted like it. Now, I know you're all thinking that, "Hey. Natsuo's always whining and crying and having a fit. So why's this any different?"

Well, never before in his **life** had he cried nine hours straight. Every day, of every week…for the past five months. Ohhhhh Yeahhh. Natsuo could get that annoying.

* * *

Sighing, Ritsuka stared at his feet as Ritsu escorted him to his office. Ritsuka didn't know what he had done to receive a meeting with Ritsu in privacy, but he was really not looking forward to it. The man was creepier than fuck itself!

And why the **HELL** was he touching his (fake) ears for?! _Jesus Christ!!!_

Entering the office, Ritsuka felt his stomach drop. Anitta wasn't there, her chair was empty. Not a good sign people. Not a good sign at all. Lost in curiosity, Ritsuka failed to notice Ritsu's hand trail down to his neck.

Opening the door, the older male gently ushered Ritsuka inside, before closing the door softly. Turning, the small boy eyed Ritsu in alarm, a horrible, gut wrenching feeling clawed at his stomach. This wasn't right.

"So, uh…what did you want to discuss with me, Ritsu-sensei?"

"Many things, my dear Ritsuka. Many, many things."

Gulp. "Li-Like what?" he asked fearfully. Ritsu only chuckled, and that bothered Ritsuka greatly.

He did **not** like the look in the man's eyes. It was that same look he got when he went through the whole auction nightmare…

_'What the FUCK is up with Ritsu-sensei's hair?!!?!?'_

Ritsuka felt his mouth drop open as he stared at his principal. Ritsu. The almighty man that help more power and fear than god himself, was currently standing in front of him with pink hair.

_'And…are those yellow bunny ears?!'_

"So, Ritsuka. Mind explaining to me why you're the only one in the entire student body that still has ears?" Ritsu asked, locking the door before slowly walking towards the now scarred for life child.

"I-I…you…hair…pink…**whaaa?**"

"Ah, are you alright there, Aoyagi-kun?" Ritsu smirked, cornering the child.

Oh…shit.

* * *

Natsuo squealed as he ran through the glass sliding doors, Seimei and Youji slowly following behind. Seimei had cracked and caved in to the red head's demands, and had stopped to replace the lost iPod. To Natsuo, they were in heaven, the best place on Earth.

Best Buy.

Best…Fucking…Buy.

"You so owe me, Youji." Seimei growled, walking into the air conditioned building, Natsuo currently clinging to his right leg.

"Yeah, I know." the teal haired male replied, sighing.

"Natsuo, go pick out your…music player."

"Whooo!" Natsuo ran off towards an isle that held a sign above saying 'iPod Avenue'.

"So creative." Youji stated, rolling his eyes at the sign before following after his hyper-active lover.

Seimei had paused at a Mitsubishi - 73" Class 1080p DLP HDTV, and boy did he let out a long whistle. One of the best TV's you could ever get, well…unless you got a custom of course. But damn was she a beauty. And it had blu-ray!!!

"Seimei!!"

Turning, he blinked before walking over to where Natsuo was frantically waving, pointing at a case with one hand

'Looks like he already chose.'

"Decided?" he asked.

"Yep! I can have it, right?"

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, not noticing the frantic wave of a warning from Youji.

"Yay! Here's aaaall the info." He pointed to the case that held too many devices in his opinion.

"Which one?"

"That one."

Slightly squinting, he leaned down to read the small post that held the features and information.

_Apple® - iPod® touch 32GB* MP3 Player - Black_

_Model: MB376LL/A | SKU: 8500464_

_Includes e-mail, maps, weather and more. Multitouch interface; gorgeous 3.5" widescreen display; Wi-Fi web browsing; measures just over 0.3" thin and weighs only 4.2 oz_

_Price: $379.99_

**THUD**

"S-Seimei?!!"

* * *

Soubi slowly peered around his canvas to look at Kio, who was currently whistling away to some stupid girly song. Her name was..Avyril?

"And Hell Yeah. I'm the motherfucking princess! I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right…"

Soubi choked back a laugh, and turned back to his work. Kio went on with his humming, adding words every now and then. Soubi rolled his eyes before counting down.

3...

2...

1...

"Hah! Isn't the song Girlfriend like…so cool?!" Kio gushed, letting out a squeal.

"Kio, I can't concentrate with you acting like a damn girl!"

Kio gasped, "Soubi! It's Avril Lavigne!! **AVRIL LAVIGNE!!!"**

"Yeah well, I'll Avril Lavigne your ass in a second!!!"

"Oooh like I'm shaking!"

Soubi narrowed his eyes, full on death glare thrown at Kio, who gladly glared back at him. This went on for some time before Soubi's phone went off. Breaking the eye contact, Soubi pulled it out and answered it.

Kio huffed and crossed his arms, upset that their death match had been interrupted. Snapping his phone shut, the taller of the two threw everything down quickly.

"I'm going out." Soubi dead panned, rushing out the door. Kio could only raise an eyebrow before shoving a lollipop into his mouth and walking towards the cupboard, pulling out the (newly bought) laptop from earlier and opening it.

Grinning like a maniac, he opened his e-mail.

1 new message

Clicking on the animated envelope that was currently bouncing up and down, his grin only widened as he read the contents.

"Oh, Soubi. You better watch your back. Revenge is sweet…and life is a bitch."

* * *

**Xana: Hmm…so yeah that was the chapter. I don't really like how it turned out…I liked the turn out from the first time I wrote it!! -sigh- But please, review as always! I really like reviews. A lot.**

**Natsuo: and I like cookies!!! A lot more!!!**

**Xana: Indeed. Oh, and there is a poll, on my profile…about who Kio…will hook up with…PLEASE VOTE!!! I need votes to continue with my next chapter!! If you don't vote…there won't be a damn chapter after this!! -clears throat- **

**Natsuo: awww Xana is a match maker!**

**Xana: -glares- am not! So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) Night to all and I am out!**

**XanaSentiya**


	19. Please Read

Hey Everyone, Xana here. No, this isn't an update, I'm terribly sorry, but a reminder of the poll I have up. It's really important that you readers actually vote, because if I don't have any votes, then I can't continue with the story.

So **pretty** please vote! Your opinion is more important to me than you think.

P.S.- Can someone probably pm me and maybe explain what a beta reader is? I have no knowledge about them what so ever and I'm pretty curious about what they are.

Thanks again,

.:* XanaSentiya *:.


	20. Chapter 17

_**Xana: Hello My Good Readers, It's Xana, back from a VERY long absence…*flinches* I don't really have a good excuse for not updating except that life caught up with me, It's been hectic since the holidays, but I wont go into much detail.**_

_**Ritsuka: SHE LEFT US ALL!!**_

_**Xana: You liar! Anyways, Sorry for disappearing! It wont happen again I PROMISE. Anyways, I don't really think there's much of a warning for this chapter…maybe just the language. Anyways, Ritsuka will now give the disclaimer.**_

_**Ritsuka: Xana does not own Loveless or any of the characters affiliated with said manga…BUT she owns the plot :DD**_

_**Xana: Right. On with the chapter!!**_

* * *

Chapter 17-Angel Wings and Dragon Tails

Ritsuka slowly cracked an eye open, his vision blurred. Groaning softly, he turned over onto his side, only to be yanked back gently by his neck. Light clinking fully awoke him, and he shot up into a sitting position.

Only to be yanked back down, harder this time. Gasping for air, he blinked furiously to try and clear up his vision a bit. As his vision came into focus, he finally noticed who, or what in his case, was yanking him back.

Cold, black metal chains. Tied around his neck, along with his wrists and ankles.

Twitch.

Damn Soubi. Damn chains. Damn him and these metal chains and his bondage fetishes! Honestly, how was Ritsuka supposed to maintain the "little" innocence he still had remaining if he kept coming up with this kind of shit?

"Damn…" He hissed in pain as the metal collar dug into his skin, causing his flesh to rip a bit. He could feel a small amount of blood run down his spine.

Looking around, he slowly started to realize that he wasn't in his or Soubi's room. Nope. He was in a pretty well organized, tidy and casually furnished office. A small plant in one corner, a file cabinet in the other, Creepy, pink haired Ritsu sporting yellow bunny ears in the other…

Wait…what?

"How nice of you to awaken, Ritsuka-kun."

* * *

"Because all my life, under the knife, kiss my ass! Kissing my wife! Because-"

"Natsuo would you please stop singing and just pay attention to the road." Grumbled a very pissed off Seimei, who was currently holding an ice pack to his bruised and swollen nose.

Sigh. "Fine, I'll shut up and be a boring, whiney bitch." Huffed Natsuo, slumping over the steering wheel.

Youji could only frown. Natsuo wasn't even old enough to drive, and yet Seimei was cool with it. Maybe slamming face first into a glass case and screwing up your nose made you think differently about morals.

Looking down, he took a good look at Natsuo's music player. Sleek, shiny and black. Only one small thin button on the top. Glancing to the left of him, he made sure Natsuo was looking at the road before he picked up the iPod.

Pushing the small button, it made a light 'click' sound before the screen lit up, showing a pink lily as the wallpaper.

_**Bite Your Rhymes**_

_**Mindless Self Indulgence**_

Scoffing, Youji rolled his eyes before looking at the bottom of the screen.

_Slide To Unlock_

Blinking, the teal haired teen pressed his finger to the screen and dragged his finger to the right.

'click'

'Ah, this is kind of fun…' Youji thought, smiling and dragging his finger in every direction, the screen staying still. Until…

'click'. Pause. Silence…

**"YOUJI WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN OFF MY MUSIC?!?!!?"**

* * *

"Class please turn to page 51 in your handbo-"

Soubi burst into the classroom, little children squealing and screaming, others whispering furiously about the tall, blonde man randomly appearing in their classroom. Sure, it was kinda scary, but it was entertaining at the same time.

"Where is he?!" Soubi demanded, slamming his fists down on the teacher's desk. Nagisa glared at him.

"Who the hell are you talking about?! Stop interrupting my class!!"

Soubi just glared at the blue haired woman before reaching forward and gripping onto one of her pigtails. Nagisa shrieked as the tall man then dragged her out of the classroom. The students sat in silence as they listened to their Sensei's cries fade away.

"So…does that mean we get an early recess?"

"Let me go damn it!!" demanded Nagisa, trying to tug her pigtail free of Soubi's grasp, only to have said man yank on it harder.

"Not until I find Ritsuka."

Nagisa silenced herself at once. Soubi's voice was cold, dead. Not the light, polite voice he had used the day he picked up Ritsuka from her house. No, this voice belonged to a darker side of the blonde man. A side she would rather not see.

Soubi turned around another corner, staring down the hall with a blank expression. So many thoughts, so many images going through his mind. Ritsuka tied up, Ritsuka being harassed, raped…Ritsuka dead.

He shuddered. Why must he worry so much? Why must he think such things? Ritsuka was his life know, he couldn't let anything like this happen. He thought Ritsuka would have been better off here, but obviously he was wrong…

"…oubi!!!"

"Huh?" Soubi turned to look at the light haired woman he was currently dragging.

"I said we're at Ritsu's office." Nagisa deadpanned. Seriously, was the man deaf?

Looking up, Soubi indeed had arrived at Ritsu's office. The door and blinds were closed, and the lights were shut off. Growling, he stepped back before spinning and kicking the door straight off his hinges.

Both Nagisa and Soubi slowly peered into the room….only for Soubi's eyes to widen.

The room was empty.

* * *

"What…What do you want with me?" Ritsuka asked quietly, shaking in the corner and feeling pretty pathetic and helpless.

"I am going to fix the issue at hand." Ritsu replied, pointing at Ritsuka's kitty ears. Ritsuka's mouth dropped open.

"No…" Ritsuka groaned, staring at the bear claws that were now Ritsu's hands.

"What's going on?!" he thought, really starting to panic.

First pink hair, then yellow bunny ears, and NOW bear claws. Was he high? He didn't remember consuming anything that tasted odd, or inhaling any funky scents. Nope, everything had been pretty normal. Till now anyways.

Ritsuka shrieked as Ritsu wrapped his hands around his small neck, slamming him onto the desk and climbing on top of him.

"I will enjoy this deeply…" he whispered, leaning down.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, trying to block it all out, before they popped right back open at the sound of a rather loud slamming sound. Looking up, he could hear Ritsu grunt and fall sideways off of him.

Soubi stood over him, panting heavily with a dark metal object in his hand, Nagisa standing next to him, either holding in her laughter, or she was just constipated.

"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka cried, sitting up fast.

"Ritsuka! Are you okay?" Soubi asked, looking him all over to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm just confused though." Ritsuka replied, feeling a bit dazed.

Soubi frowned. "Why?"

"Well…You have angel wings, and some pretty white flowers in your hair. Hey. Am I dead?" Ritsuka asked, giggling a bit before looking over at Nagisa and full on laughing.

"And your butt is HUGE!!! You have a dragon's tail and horns too!!"

Nagisa's eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

Soubi snatched Ritsuka before Nagisa could pounce on him, causing her to slide off the desk and land onto the unconscious Ritsu. Rushing out of the room, Soubi held onto Ritsuka tightly, exiting the building just as the last bell of the day rang.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Soubi stepped off the bus, Ritsuka still in his arms securely, mumbling random words, not making much sense to him. On the ride home, he had found the base of his neck swollen, as if punctured by a needle.

Ritsu definitely had drugged Ritsuka, the reason unknown to Soubi. But maybe Ritsuka knew. At least, that's what he was hoping for. If not, he would have to move the small boy to a safer location.

Walking down the slightly crowded sidewalk, Soubi glanced at a small girl who was whining at her mom to buy her a pink dress in a shop window.

"Please mommy!! Just this one dress and I won't ask for anything else!"

"Su, I said no! I can't afford it right now! Maybe next week." replied the exhausted looking woman, gently pulling the girl past the shop.

The only response the mother got was a loud wail. "It might not be there next week!! I need it now!!!"

Looking away, Soubi glanced down at the "out of it" Ritsuka. His eyes were dark, unfocused. Lips moving in silent sentences, slightly heavy breathing.

He wanted to give Ritsuka nothing but safety and happiness, and he couldn't even do that. What was he doing wrong? He thought putting him in school was a good thing, instead it led him to being drugged and almost raped.

"Fuck…" he sighed, pushing open the gate to their apartment with his shoulder, before pushing it shut with his foot.

Shifting the small Aoyagi's weight into one arm, he fumbled with the door knob before succeeding in opening it. Stepping inside, he made his was past the mailboxes and towards the stairs.

**SLAM**

"Agatsuma!!"

Turning, Soubi groaned. Their landlord, Mr. Asano, was tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed and face beet red. Not a happy looking man.

"Yes?"

"Where is this month and last month's rent? Hmm??" He demanded, making, or more like stomping, his way towards the tall blonde.

"What do you mean? Kio told me he had given you the mon-"

"If Kio had given me the money do you think I would be wasting me time in asking you about it?" Mr. Asano asked, interrupting Soubi.

Sighing, Soubi shook his head. "No."

"Exactly! Now, I want the rent or you, your blonde buddy and…" Mr. Asano glanced down at Ritsuka before looking back up at Soubi, "And your little pet here are out of here!"

Soubi could only watch as the man stormed back to his office and slammed the door shut, leaving the tall blonde in the hall with a now unconscious Ritsuka in his arms.

"Hai…" He replied softly before turning towards the stairs and ascending them, making sure not to wake up his precious little raven.

As he passed each door, he could hear a different commotion from each. Behind one door, the sound of police sirens and wild laughter indicated some child was watching some type of cartoon, behind the next, loud shouting could be heard.

From what he could hear, someone was getting to know someone else's sister a little too personally in bed. Ouch. Behind the door next to that one, some mysterious "banging" noises where heard, along with a creaking sound. Ew.

Stopping at the door to his apartment, Soubi reached into his right pocket, pulling out the keys to the door, resting Ritsuka against his shoulder as he unlocked the bolt in the door and sighing.

"Where the hell is Kio?" Making his way into the apartment, he didn't bother to close the front door, his only concern being Ritsuka's room, nearly tripping over Kio's boxers on the way.

"God damn it Kio…" Soubi growled before finally making it to Ritsuka's room.

Setting the small boy down gently, he stared down at the young Aoyagi's angelic face, taking in each perfect feature, each small detail, every inch of his face. How could someone so perfect be real?

**BANG**

Soubi looked up quickly before rushing out of the room, intent on strangling Kio for making such loud noise.

"Kio would you keep the volume down ple-" Soubi froze dead in his tracks as he entered the room.

"Hey Soubi!" Kio greeted happily, grinning like an idiot. Soubi could only stare at Kio.

"Kio…who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Right, well I got kinda bored and lonely 'cause you know, your always with Ritsuka so I decided to adopt too! Isn't it great!"

Soubi could only stare at the young boy who obviously didn't want to be in the room at the moment. Rage started to build up inside him, white hot rage that could only be satisfied with Kio's blood being spilt.

But before he could unleash his fury, Kio grabbed onto his arm and dragged him into another room. Soubi slammed the door shut before Kio could get to it and he locked the handle.

"Kio…."

Kio blinked. "What? Why are you giving me that look?"

_Growl._

"You know damn well why I am giving you that look!! You ADOPTED?!"

Kio held his hands up in defense.

"What?! You're the only one who's allowed to adopt?" he scoffed. "Well excuuuse me for wanting some company! Since you're always with Ritsuka I felt left out ya know!"

Soubi could only twitch. The way Kio spoke…it was a bit off. What did Kio do? Did he seriously adopt a kid? Or did he do what Soubi did?

* * *

_**Xana: sooooooo that was chapter seventeen, I don't know…How did you guys like it?**_

_**Ritsuka: Kio adopted…-shudder- poor kid**_

_**Xana: Don't be mean Rits! Anyways, please review! I promise I will have the next chapter out by next week! **_

_**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**_


	21. Chapter 18

**Xana: Wow…so. It's been like…A YEAR? *Jumps behind an army bunker* Don't kill me! **

**Youji: *eye roll* She has a perfectly excusable reason for being absent for so long…*glares at Xana* Right?**

**Xana: Well actually yes. Because of the past year and the crappy economy, my family had to cut back on a lot of things to help with our financial issues. So I had to go without internet for a YEAR. Plus, my computer died on me, so I got a new one! And I had to re-write this entire chapter, so I missed a lot in it.**

**Youji: She will DEFINITELY be updating more now, what with the new computer and her internet back. **

**Xana: Yep! So if you are still following this story, then I pretty much love you right now. And I am SINCERELY sorry!**

**Youji: SHE IS! **

**Xana: alright. So warnings for this chapter…Eh, I'd say a stalkerish Ritsu? Moronic Kio?**

**Youji: Haha…moronic Kio…anyways! I will now give the disclaimer! Xana no owny the Loveless! Only plot! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18-Reunion

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes, feeling as though he had about ten different raves going on in his head. Least to say, his migraine sucked ass big time. Inching his way into a sitting position, Ritsuka blinked a couple times, hearing shouting coming from the other side of his wall. Kio and Soubi.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked across the room to the door, needing to use the bathroom really bad.

"…ADOPTED?"

'_Ah…that was Soubi.' _Ritsuka thought, as he did his business.

"What? You're the only one who's allowed to adopt?"

'_And that would be Kio…Hmm…can't those two ever get along?_' the small raven thought, grumbling about blondes and their mental issues (**A/N: No offense to blondes by the way)**.

Turning on the tap, Ritsuka yawned, washing his hands, stomach grumbling for food. Gently drying his hand with a towel, the small boy looked into the mirror before ruffling his hair, making it stick at impossible angles.

'I need a hair cut.' he twitched at the thought before running a brush though his dark locks.

Wait a second….

"KIO ADOPTED?" Ritsuka squealed and rushed out of the bathroom, only to slam face first into a solid object and fall back flat on his ass.

"Oof!"

Frowning, the young Aoyagi rubbed his sore behind before slowly climbing back up to his feet to glare at the blonde he had ran into.

Only he didn't come face to face with either of his roommates. He didn't even come face to face with a blonde!

Instead, looking back at him were light blue eyes behind thin framed glasses, long black hair with gray tips framed a thin, yet delicate face. Matching ears twitched among the long locks. And Ritsuka new these features all to well.

"Y-Yayoi?"

* * *

Seimei…just couldn't believe it. Here he was, signing a lease to an apartment. _**An apartment. **_While Natsuo ran from room to room squealing like a girl, Youji laying on his stomach, stroking the carpet and whispering loving words to it.

"Alright then , the lease is all set up. I do hope you enjoy the apartment. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to give me a call." the landlord said, shaking Seimei's hand before leaving. Seimei sighed before hearing a snort and turned to see Natsuo snickering.

"What?" Seimei asked, frowning at the read head.

"?" Natsuo asked, full on laughing. Youji just ignored the two, still showing the carpet some love, not a fan of the road anymore.

"I couldn't give him my real name. So I made one up." Seimei stated, looking around at the room before groaning. He didn't have time to just lay back in a new apartment.

He still hadn't found Ritsuka. And he wasn't giving up anytime soon. He'd keep looking. With or without Youji and Natsuo's help. Turning to look a the two small boys, his mouth dropped open. They were rolling around on the floor **making out.**

Frowning, Semei grabbed his back pack and pulled out a water bottle and started to spray the two. "Hey not on the damn floor you two!"

His only reply was a hiss and a snarl.

* * *

Ritsuka could only stare at the boy that was now sitting on the opposite couch across from him, Kio sitting next to the boy, glaring at Soubi while Soubi glared back from his place next to Ritsuka.

Never in his life had Ritsuka heard such silence…and it was driving him mad. Truly it was, and the silence wasn't the only thing killing him. Did Kio know about the online auctions? Did he buy his best friend just like Soubi did to him?

Or what if while he was gone, Yayoi had lost his family in some freak incident, and had been put up for adoption? Did it mean that Kio really didn't know about the auctions, and only decided to adopt out of loneliness? With these questions unanswered, Ritsuka couldn't really say anything to his friend, and it was frustrating!

"So, Yayoi. How exactly did you meet Kio?" Soubi asked, smiling down at the boy.

Yayoi swallowed, unsure of what to say. "Well, uhm…"

"Oh give it a rest Soubi!" Kio snapped, rising to his feet, causing Soubi to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I'm just trying to be friendly," Soubi snapped back, his gaze back to Yayoi, "So, you know Ritsuka huh?"

Yayoi immediately glanced over at Ritsuka before nodding. "Yes I do."

"How do you know each other?" the tall blonde asked.

"Well…we went to elementary together with our friend Yuhi." Yayoi suddenly turned to Ritsuka, "Why did you leave Ritsuka? Yuhi, he was really worried about you! So was I!"

The small Aoyagi didn't know what to say, Yayoi was upset, and his other best friend, Yuhi, was also upset. But could he really tell the truth? Not knowing whether it was safe or not to mention the auctions was really messing up his chances.

"Well…why are you here Yayoi?" Ritsuka shot back.

At this, the small neko hesitated, eyes darting everywhere, _anywhere_, as if searching for an answer. That's when both Soubi and Ritsuka perked up a bit. Kio knew of the auctions. Yayoi's actions were good enough.

Soubi turned to look at Kio, who was avoiding his eye. "You bought him on an auction too, didn't you?"

Kio sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

Soubi glared daggers at the blonde. "That's where the rent money went!"

"Hey! Maybe if you'd start paying attention to the bills and rent you wouldn't have noticed it missing!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't live up to the "blondes are stupid re-!"

"_**GUYS!**_"

Both blondes turned to look at the now annoyed and desperate Aoyagi Ritsuka. "Please! For once stop bickering like a married couple!"

Soubi could only sigh and hang his head. "Alright Ritsuka, I'll settle down. Just for you."

Rolling his eyes, Kio folded his arms over his chest and looked away to the wall. He didn't understand why Soubi's underwear was in a bunch. Sure, he'd bought some kid…well…heh okay a pretty cute kid, off of an auction. But still! It's not like Soubi didn't buy Ritsuka either! Right?

"Sheesh, Soubi. Since when did you become a hypocr-"

"STOP IT!" Ristuka screamed, in a very girlish way.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the small boy, for neither of the three had _ever _heard Ritsuka's voice go up so high. Blushing furiously, Ritsuka turned his head away, not liking the stares.

"Can't you two just get along for _one _second? You two do nothing but argue!"

Yayoi could only look between the his best friend and the two strangers in front of him. Ritsuka talked as if he had grown up with these two men, when he really had grown up at home. With him and Yuhi. And that bothered him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Ritsuka turned his gaze to the small boy in front of him, only to be met with a cold, dead gaze. "What are you talking about Yayoi?"

"What am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about! You act as if being _bought_ off an online auction is an every day thing!," he then turned to the two blondes, "And you two! _Buying_ children off an online internet for…for…sex? You have issues! Serious issues!"

The entire room was left in silence, the sound that could be heard was soft panting from the small neko who was probably going through a nervous breakdown. Ritsuka gently reached out towards Yayoi, who pulled away.

"You don't even have your ears or tail…do you?" he said sadly, looking down as his ears flattened against his head.

"Yayoi-"

"You're going to take mine away, aren't you." he asked, his attention fully on Kio.

Kio hadn't expected that question, because he never did plan on taking away _anyone's _ears. Looking from Ritsuka to Soubi, he turned to Yayoi and shook his head slowly. No way was he going to rape some poor kid.

"No, I would never do tha-"

"Then why am I here?" Yayoi screamed, whatever sanity he had left was completely gone.

Ritsuka could only stand there stunned. He'd never _once_ heard Yayoi, shy and quiet Yayoi, scream in his entire life. Kio could on sit there, mouth opening and closing without a single sound coming out.

The small kid had a point. Why _was_ he here? He hadn't really thought about that. He had been to caught up in the moment of getting back at Soubi, that he didn't really have a sensible reason for purchasing the boy offline other than the reason just stated.

Kio slowly rubbed the back of his neck, " Ah…well your not here to be molested, I can guarantee you _that_," He glared at Soubi with every word.

"THAT'S IT!" Soubi roared, jumping up and hurtling himself across the coffee table at Kio, who was thrown backwards in his chair.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped, jumping up as Soubi began to strangle the blonde.

Running over, the small Aoyagi tried to pry Soubi off of Kio, who was turning blue. Yayoi could only stand and watch the scene before him, something bothering him about what he was witnessing. It seemed so…familiar….

'_Oh my dear lord. It's a Simpsons moment….' _he though, horrified that _that _was his only thought at the moment.

Shouldn't he be worried about maybe escaping? Or that _Ritsuka _was acting as if this was a daily happening.

'_It probably _is_ for him.', _he thought darkly, watching his best friend with sad eyes. '_Ritsuka…what have you been going through?'

* * *

_

Ritsu stormed down the hallways of the now empty school, dead set on getting to his office, where he held all the student records. All he had to do was get Ritsuka's file and look up the address listed.

Then, he could get his hands on the small neko boy. His mouth watered just _thinking_ about having the boy to himself, god knew he would be doing more than drooling when he actually _had_ the boy.

Kicking the door open, the furious and lustful principal slinked into the room, ignoring the loud banging of the door hitting the wall. Sliding himself into his seat, he pushed himself across the room to the large file cabinets and opened the first drawer, flipping through the folders.

'_Let's see…Abe…Adachi…Anzai…Aoki…Ah! Aoyagi.'_

Pulling out the file, he slammed the drawer shut and once again pushed himself across the room, returning to his spot behind the desk. Laying out the file, he skimmed through the papers until he found one name that he needed. The name of the apartment.

Oji Green Hill (1)

* * *

Soubi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, while four words repeated in his head like a mantra.

'_Kio's. Ass. Is. Dead. Kio's. Ass. Is. Dead. Kio's. Ass. Is. Dead. Kio's. Ass. Is. De-'_

_**SMACK**_

"AGH, BITCH ASS FUCKER!" Soubi swore loudly, rubbing his cheek furiously.

"Hehehe…"

"**KIO!**" he roared, about to lunge at the blonde before Ritsuka grabbed his arm sleeve.

"Soubi stop! Now is not the time for this! Can't you see that Yayoi is in a fragile state right now? He won't come out of the bathroom!" looking back at the locked door, Ritsuka grew more worried for his friend.

Kio let out a sigh as he stood, waltzing into his room and coming back out a few seconds later. "Here." He handed the small boy a bobby pin. Confused, Ritsuka looked up at him.

"Oh my lord. Pick the lock!"

"Heh? How in the world do you expect me to know how to pick a lock?" Ritsuka demanded, hands now placed on his hips. Soubi turned to Kio, waiting for the answer.

"Yes Kio, how do you expect him to know?"

Kio sighed, rolling his eyes as he gave his answer. "Well, Soubi, since Ritsuka has been molest-ahem, I mean "hanging out" with you, I figured he would have picked up some of your…talents."

"That's it Kio. Your ass is grass." Rolling up his sleeves, Soubi stalked towards the blonde man, focused on his goal of killing him.

"So-Sou-Chan you're just kidding! Right?" No answer.

_**Gulp.**_

Turning to Ritsuka, Kio looked at him pleadingly. "Right?"

Shrugging, Ritsuka turned his back to the two older males. "Don't know. I'm too busy "picking the lock" as you put it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Xana: Okay so as I said before, I had to completely redo this chapter since my computer decided to fry its self to death during the Dark Ages (my year without internet) so hopefully this chapter was to your liking? Oh, and I didn't have this chapter beta'd soooo if there are mistakes and such, please ignore them :]  
**

**Youji: AND lets hope you are all still WITH us and this fic! **

**Xana: Exactly! So, hate on me if you want. Just R&R! Thanks a lot guys. Youji. Say goodbye.  
**

**Youji: BAH BYE! *waves***

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**

**(1)- Oji Green Hill is actually a real apartment complex in Japan. It's located in Aoyama :]**


	22. Chapter 19

**Xana: Okay! So I _finally _have the last chapter. I kind of struggled with this, I don't really know why, but I managed to get it together!**

**Natsuo: YAY!**

**Xana: Yep yep! So…I have this problem where I _have _a beta, buuuuut for some unknown reason, I can't e-mail her the chapter! It refuses to send, and after many failed attempts I just gave up and decided to put this up. But I will go ahead and just throw this out there. My Beta is Muirgen258 (Sorry it wouldn't send B!) So, if there are any mistakes or errors, please bear with me!  
**

**Natsuo: Oooh evil evil hotmail…**

**Xana: Yeeahh…new hotmail is SO weird too! ANYWAYS, I would like to thank promocat, 107602, CoffeeADDictedKitty, klagana1, Panda-Hiroko, chochowilliams, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, the strange child, Ren-Bun, and Lost To Reality for reviewing the chapter! Yay thank you, you guys TOTALLY rule! So, Natsuo will now give the disclaimer.**

**Natsuo: Xana no owney Loveless.**

**Xana: On with the chapter!**

"talking"

_"singing"_

_'thoughts'  
_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19- New Students and Fake Ears

Agatsuma Soubi groaned loudly as he forced himself up out of bed, completely ignoring his slippers, not bothering to grab his glasses from the nightstand, and slowly trudged out of his room and down to the bathroom.

His life was becoming hell, what with his landlord on his ass about rent, Ritsuka had become so worried over Yayoi that he doesn't want to put out, and that _**Yayoi**_ was paranoid to the point where he thought that _**Soubi **_was after his ears! What the hell!

"_Can't wake up in sweat, 'Cause it ain't over yet. Still dancing with your demons, Victim of your own creation"_

Soubi paused outside the bathroom door, hearing Ritsuka's beautiful voice singing softly from behind the door. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if the small boy became a singer in the future.

Gently pressing his back to the wall next to the door, he continued to listen to the small Aoyagi's singing, which had grown a bit louder.

"_And I know you hear their voices, Calling from above. And I know they may seem real, These signals of love. But our life's made up of choices, Some without appeal. They took fro granted your soul, And it's ours now to steal."_

There was a long pause and Soubi held his breathe waiting before he could hear a soft murmur, _"As your nightmare comes to life…"_

Soubi stood there in silence for a while. The way Ritsuka sang made Soubi feel as if he was putting Ritsuka through hell. Was he? Sighing, he turned and headed back to his room and softly shut his door just as the bathroom door swung open quietly.

* * *

Yayoi could only stare at the blonde sitting across from him at the breakfast table, trying to figure out just _what _it was about this man that had…changed…Ritsuka. In all honesty, the small neko couldn't figure it out. He'd been thinking it over for the _two _weeks he had been there. Yet he couldn't help it.

Soubi was just some plain guy. Plain blonde hair, plain blonde eyes…hell he was so _normal. _Yet he had taken away his best friend' innocence…and ears. His ears flatted at that thought.

If Ritsuka had lost his ears, then he would probably lose his too! He was in a house with two creeps after all! He could just _feel _the hungry stares (or so he thought) from his new "Master" Kio.

His stomach started to twist in guilt a bit at that thought. Okay, so _maybe _that wasn't true. Kio was actually a nice guy! He treated him with the up most respect that one could give to a twelve year old, and he didn't _really _act all perverted to him. Though he did sometimes catch the man blushing around him….

'_Kio is prettier than Soubi…' _

Yayoi started at that thought. Where had that come from…

"Morning!" Kio sang happily as he waltzed into the room, stars just _sparkling_ around him. Yeesh, he thought those vampires were bad.

"Kio, it is just _disturbing_ how happy you are in the mornings." Soubi grumbled, lifting his coffee cup to his lips.

"Tch, what the got your panties in a bunch, Sou-Chan?" Kio retorted, plopping into the seat next to Yayoi and grabbing a muffin.

Yayoi could only stare at Kio, this man he thought "prettier" than Soubi. He had to give himself credit…Kio _was_ pretty attractive. His beautiful blonde hair…stunning eyes that were framed beautifully by his glasses. Warming smile.

"Hmm, I don't know Kio. Maybe it's the fact that our lovely friend and landlord Mr. Asano is RIDING my ASS about rent! How in the hell are we going to come up with it Kio!" Soubi growled out, slamming his cup on the table, causing Yayoi to jump.

"Soubi come on, it's morning. Yell at Kio later." Ritsuka said, walking into the room with his fake ears and tail in his hand.

Soubi turned to look at Ritsuka, his expression softening at the sight of the small boy. He was so beautiful to the man. The boy was made to perfection…his beautiful eyes, delicate face…

"Ugh, Soubi as much as we would love to watch you drool over Ritsuka, I would like to eat my breakfast and _keep _it down, thank you very much." Kio stated, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Kio. At least I _have _someone to drool over. Unlike your sorry ass." Soubi replied, helping Ritsuka put his ears on.

Kio suddenly stood up, knocking back his chair and almost knocking over the poor small boy next to him and he shoved his finger in Soubi's face.

"Oh fuck you Soubi! Why the hell you raggin' out on me and shit! Huh! Because your not the only one who bought a kid off an illegal online auction? Well SHIT for you, huh!"

Everyone in the room stared in silence at the huffing blonde as he slowly picked his chair back up and sat down in it. Minutes passed without anyone making a noise before Soubi sighed.

"You haven't had your orange juice yet, have you?"

Kio groaned and slammed his forehead onto the table top, "No."

* * *

"Aaaah! **Youjiiiiiiiii!**"

Seimei sighed, his gaze on the flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and turned the volume up. Seriously, he would have preferred to **not **hear the small males in the other room doing…whatever. It was even turning him off of his bowl of stir fry.

Shuddering, he blocked out the cries of ecstasy from Natsuo and watched as a very stunning news reporter stood outside a large school, her silky, black hair shining in the sun, giving it a blue tint to it.

"I'm Nakamura Miki, Standing outside Seven Moons Academy, a school specifically built for rape victims, with Principal Ritsu-Sensei who will be giving us the dirt on the school carnival. Tell us, what is this carnival all about, and why is it so huge that it would make news?"

A man with short, bluish hair, and glasses stood beside her. He smiled politely at the camera and turned his gaze to the news reporter.

"Well, this carnival is actually for charitable purposes. We are allowing the students here to run booths to earn money. That money will be donated to the Parents Against Rape Cause."

"Really! How generous of the school! And is this carnival open to the public?" Miki asked, holding out the microphone to the principal, who suddenly gave off a cold, somewhat evil smile. Well, that's what it looked like in Seimei's opinion.

"Actually, I am afraid it is not. Since these children are rape victims, they do not take kindly to strangers. It is for their best interest."

"Ah, I see. How tragic…"

Just then in the background, a bell rang and kids started to swamp the grounds behind the two, none with ears what so ever.

"Well it _is _a school for rape victims Seimei…" the elder Aoyagi mumbled to himself, picking up his chopsticks and started to eat.

"Ah, I see there are two students of yours who still have their ears? I thought this was a school for rape victims." Miss. Nakamura asked, causing Seimei's gaze to snap back to the screen. Indeed he saw two students walk behind them with their ears and tails proudly standing out, two blonde men walking beside them.

Seimei kept his eyes glued to them. The two nekos looked like Ritsuka and…Yayoi? "No, that's impossible. Yayoi was still back home when I left to find Ritsuka…," Still…the kids were nagging at his brain.

"Yes, we are a school for rape victims, but every now and then we will get the occasional case where the child was nearly raped, thankfully they were saved before anything terrible could happen to them. This is a place for any child who is emotionally and physically harmed in sexual ways." Ritsu said smoothly, giving another smile.

"How amazing! You truly are a kind hearted man, Ritsu-Sensei."

Just as Seimei was about to take another bite of his stir fry, Yayoi came out of his and Natsuo's room, collapsing next to Seimei, his hair sticking up in all directions, a huge, goofy grin spread across his face.

Seimei turned to look at him, "Hmm…yeah I don't want to know," He turned back to the television and Youji's grin widened, if possible.

"You don't. So what you watching?"

"Local news report on some school for rape victims and their charity work."

Just as he was raising his chopsticks towards his mouth once more, Natsuo waltzed out of the room and froze in place, mouth hanging open in horror.

"THAT'S THE GUY RUNNING THE AUCTIONS!" He screamed loudly, pointing furiously at the television. Seimei's chopsticks snapped in his grasp and Youji gasped loudly.

They had finally found them.

* * *

Ritsuka and Yayoi walked through the front doors of the school, each accompanied by their blonde "Masters". Yayoi was to be registered into the school, and the small Aoyagi couldn't help but be worried about his friend.

What if Ritsu came after Yayoi because he still had his ears? Kio didn't know how dangerous Ritsu could be, and Yayoi was too fragile for something like that too happen to him. So what was he going to do about it?

"Ritsuka, You okay?" Yayoi asked, waving his hand in front of Ritsuka's face slowly.

Ritsuka blinked before nodding, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Soubi watched the two boys in front of him while Kio gushed about the reporter in front of the building, demanding they go sneak behind them for "five minutes of fame". Seriously?

"And then, guys will TOTALLY see two…no…_one _incredibly sexy single man up for grabs! Right Soubi? Hey…Soubi! Soubi! SOUBI STOP IGNORING ME!" Kio screamed at the taller blonde, flailing his arms wildly.

And came Soubi's intelligent response, "Huh?"

Sigh. Yes Soubi's thoughts were preoccupied with a small, beautiful boy standing right in front of him. Kio huffed loudly before grabbing a startled Yayoi's wrist and dragging him to the front office, Ritsuka scampering after them. Soubi immidiatly followed.

As they entered, a flustered Anitta was setting an armful of books on her desk, letting out a tired sigh and brushing her bangs from her face. Looking up, she immediately smiled.

"Good morning, Ritsuka! Who's your little friend here?" She smiled at Yayoi, who blushed and timidly waved back.

"Hi Miss. Anitta! This is my friend Yayoi, his Master is here to register him!" Ritsuka answered, noticing Yayoi's ear twitch at the word "Master".

"Is that so?" came a sudden, deep voice. Five heads turned and Ritsuka nearly squeaked as his eyes clashed with Ritsu's.

Soubi gently placed his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and Kio nodded, "Yes, I want to put my…uh…kid in school."

Ritsu's gaze slid from Ritsuka to Kio before flicking to Yayoi and his ears. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown and he looked back at Kio, who swallowed loudly at the expression on the man's face.

"I need proper _documentation_ of your 'kid'" Ritsuka snapped, not liking the fact that a _second_ student had ears.

Kio quickly nodded and fumbled with the papers in his hand and handed them to Ritsu, showing the papers he had received from Nagisa the day he won Yayoi from the auctions. Ritsu looked up at Kio then over at Yayoi before handing them back and heading for his office.

"Anitta, go ahead and give Mr. Shioiri here his class schedule and locker combination."

"Y-Yes sir!" Anitta quickly typed away on her computer and printed out everything Yayoi would need.

Turning to Yayoi, Kio kneeled down in front of him and ruffled his hair, "Have an awesome first day of school. Just stick with Ritsuka and you'll be fine!"

"Okay…" Yayoi couldn't help the blush crawling onto his face at Kio's touch. It was weird.

Smiling, Kio stood and turned to look at Soubi, who was speaking in a hushed voice to Ritsuka, "You ready to go Sou-Chan?"

"Yes." Standing, the tall blonde ruffled Ritsuka's hair before heading for the door. Just as they were about to walk out, Anitta waved for them.

"Ah! Excuse me! I forgot to give these to you two." Rushing over to them, she handed them a flyer.

Both males blinked before leaning towards each other to read the headline on the flyer.

**Seven Moons Academy Carnival**

Soubi immediately lost interest after that, but Kio squealed girlishly, causing all four occupants of the room to give him a weird stare.

"What?" Kio asked, blinking owlishly at them. Sighing, Soubi dragged the shorter blonde out of the room, leaving the two smaller boys with the secretary.

"Alright Mr. Shioiri, here is your schedule and locker combination. Please have a nice day!" Anitta smiled, making Yayoi blush once again.

Nodding, the boys left the office, heading for Yayoi's locker. "Who's class are you in?"

Looking at the paper, Yayoi scanned for his teacher's name. "I don't see a name…only the number 7."

Ritsuka gave him a blank stare before taking the paper and looking through it. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Yeah. So that means we have to split up…I don't want to split up, Ritsuka! I'm scared of this place! That guy from before. He kept looking at my ears all funny, like he wanted to take them!" Yayoi said, suddenly grabbing Ritsuka's hand.

"Yayoi don't worry! Only your Master…er…_Kio _is allowed to do that! And I highly doubt Kio will take them. So relax, there is nothing for you to worry about."

Yayoi sighed, his ears flattening against his head. He couldn't believe this was all happening to him. What in the world did he do to deserve this? He had been a good kid! Perfect grades, always did his chores. Yet here he was, being smacked in the face by god.

This sucked big time.

"This bites!"

* * *

Seimei was, strangely, excited. Excited about finally finding his brother, finally being able to get him back. _Hopefully._

"_Be nice! Be nice to me, Don't let me bleed! Be nice! Be nice to me, Don't-_"

"Natsuo! Shut up!" Seimei yelled, glaring at the red head in the review mirror. Honestly, how many times had they had this discussion about singing in the car?

"Make me, Aoyagi! _I am to cool for the second grade, I! Am amazed! I'm afraid!I am to cool for the second grade, There is nothing you ca-_"

"Natsuo! DON'T MAKE ME PULL OVER!"

"But! But! **SEEEEIMEEEIIII!**"

Sighing, Youji rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the window, staring at the now "_ghetto_" streets of uptown. If this is where most buyers from the online auctions lived, he could see why.

The place just screamed "Rape City", what with the shady characters sulking down the street. Youji shuddered. Poor Ritsuka…how miserable he must be.

'_I wonder if his owner beats him…'_ He couldn't help but wonder darkly. It was highly unlikely that he received a 'nice' owner, since the man or woman bought him from an illegal online auction.

"We're here."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Youji looked up at the large building that served as the school.

'_This is a nice school…'_ He couldn't help but think.

Looking to the side, Youji could see part of the back fields of the school, and see dozens of booths that were most likely put up for the private carnival. Turning to Seimei, Youji raised an eyebrow.

"Do we go in and get him now?" Seimei sat in silence, thinking about a plan.

"No. They might have security or something in there. We should come back later and slip into the carnival. Then we will find Ritsuka (and possibly Yayoi) and sneak them out. Then we get the fuck out of town."

"Yeah! I like that plan!" Natsuo cried, already pumping himself up for the up coming action.

Taking one last glance at the building, Seimei sighed pulled away from the curb reluctantly.

'_I'll be back for you, Ritsuka'

* * *

_

**Xana: Well. That was chapter 19, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Natsuo: Oh mah gawd, is Seimei really going to get Ritsuka back? And what is Ritsu planning! -shifty eyes-**

**Xana: calm down Natsuo. Soooo, the two songs that were used in here are Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, and Never Wanted To Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence (As you requested xXxItaHinaSasuXxX). Now I am off to glamour up my little sister. **

**Natsuo: So Read and Review Please!**

**Xana: Yeah! Thanks a lot and CYAZ!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	23. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IMMEDIATELY

To all of you who were expecting an update, I am **terribly **sorry. But I need to let this out, seeing as its worrying me **a lot**.

Alright, so lately I've been hearing about this program called Redbootton, and it's effect that it will have on authors and their fics. I wasn't really sure about what it was, until I got _this_ in a pm:

xXxXxXx

_- Important this is not a chapter but I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net_

_read this article I copied off of Civil initiative .com _

_If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts._

_Friday, August 27, 2010_

_The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet_

_As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account._

_RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. _

_Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program._

_The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes._

_The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted._

_This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet4. General Use of the Websitehereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:_

_A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization._

_B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website._

_C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself._

_E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

_What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union._

_What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue._

_(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS._

_The program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph :Pairing:Summery:Authors Note:_

_no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function. advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported._

_is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA._

_6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted._

_For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum._

_.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/_

_In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

_.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/30685587_

_In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it._

_Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution._

_That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner._

_**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.-**_

xXxXxXx

Now, as I read this, I became concerned about the fact that my story could possibly be reported and removed by a mod? Seeing as there is no way in hell_ I _would remove it. And really, I wouldn't like that to happen, seeing as I'm not looking for problems, but it is nagging at me.

But if this situation does persist, and I do get reported, sadly I will have to remove my fic (as much as I hate to say it) and I am open to alternatives you have to suggest so that you may **keep** reading this fic, if you would like.

So please review or pm me with any ideas you have, and I will take them all into consideration :] Thank you all again for your support and pray that this Lord Kelvin and Red Bootton nonsense does not drive all us authors and readers away. I look forward to your responses.

XanaSentiya


	24. Chapter 20

**Xana: Alright! So, after going through some sites that you readers were so nice to suggest to me in a pm, I decided that I couldn't bother creating an account on some strange site I don't know, and that I will just wing it on FF! Meaning that I will continue to post my chapters on here, and if this RedBootton gets me reported, well, hey at least I tried right?  
**

**Soubi: Yes. Yes you did.**

**Xana: Holy CrudMonks! It's Soubi! **

**Soubi: Yes, yes. It is I. *looks around* Where is Ritsuka?**

**Xana: Taking a bubble bath! So anyways, Thanks to promocat, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, chochowilliams, chiakaiyuki, 107602, and Ren-Bun who reviewed and to all those who alert/favorited this story =^-^=**

**Soubi: Yeah, yeah. What she said. *Sneaks towards bathroom***

**Xana: Soubi! Get your ass back over here and give the disclaimer! ****Note on this, Ah...It's not beta'd. Still having issues. So don't mind the mistakes or misspelled words if there are any, Kay? :]**

**Soubi: *sulks back* Xana does NOT own Loveless…but I own Ritsuka! *runs off to bathroom and kicks down door* RITSUKA!**

**Ritsuka: ARGH SOUBI! GET OUT!**

**Xana: Ah, onto the chapter…

* * *

**

Chapter 20- Brothers Meet

"Yes! Home at last!"

Agatsuma Soubi glanced up from his sketch pad to see Aoyagi Ritsuka collapse face first on the ground. In a flash, he was off the couch and crouching down next to the small boy, checking him over.

"Ritsuka? You okay?" a groan was all that was answered. Looking up, he saw Shioiri Yayoi enter, face flushed from the outside heat.

"We missed the bus and had to run all the way here. Apparently we have 'luscious asses', or at least that's what the gang of guys thought as they CHASED us down the street!" Yayoi spat out, throwing his bag on the floor and stomping into the kitchen.

Soubi stared after him before standing up, "They are _**DEAD**_!"

Before he could storm _out_, Kio stormed _in_ and glared at Soubi.

"What's this about a gang of guys checking out our kids Soubi!" Ritsuka's ears twitched at this and he raised his head to looked up at Kio with a raised eyebrow.

"_Our_ kids, Kio?"

"W-Well, yeah. _Our_ kids. I mean…I **did** adopt Yayoi, so he is under _my_ care and…ahm…hey I don't have to explain myself to **you**, brat!" He blushed, looking away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Correction. You bought him off an illegal online auction." Soubi chipped in, helping Ritsuka to his feet.

Kio turned to Soubi, giving him a heated glare. "The point _is_ guys were chasing them, Soubi! We need to move from this…this…"

"Ghetto neighborhood?"

"Yes! That's it!"

Soubi sighed, shaking his head. "We can't do that. They need schooling, and if we move, they won't get it. We can't just leave them in any school. We could get reported"

At this, Ritsuka bristled, a low growl emitting from his throat. "Soubi how could you not trust me! You _know _I can't live without you and-"

"I wasn't talking about you, Ritsuka…" he trailed off and three pairs of eyes landed on Yayoi.

The small neko took a step back at the stares. "Wh-What!"

Kio sighed and shook his head, "I guess you're right. But still, we need a safer alternative."

"What do you suggest we do? Drive them? We don't have a car, the school is too far to walk there." Soubi said curtly, walking past Kio, and into the kitchen with Ritsuka at his side, and Yayoi reluctantly following.

"Well we have to think of something! What if they get chased again? And they get grabbed!" Kio argued, following the trio.

"Kio…quit your nagging. I'll think of something."

Sighing, the tall blonde sat in a chair and huffed, watching Soubi prepare a snack for Ritsuka and Yayoi. Letting his gaze fall on the small Shioiri boy. He was pretty cute, for a kid anyway.

His shy personality just screamed innocence, making him wonder if the boy had ever had a girlfriend…or…boyfriend, whatever way the neko swung. Had he even had his first kiss? His lips _did _look soft…oh so soft. Like…marshmallows! Mmmm…marshmallows. Those would go good with hot cocoa right now.

God he was hungry…he needed something to eat. _'Like Yayoi…in my bed…hair spread out all around him. Yum. That would be a nice snack.'_

Wait…_what?_

"AGH!" Kio cried, slapping himself for thinking such dirty (yet very suggestive) thoughts.

Yet he didn't think over how hard he was about to slap himself, for the force of his own hit caused him to topple out of his chair backwards, making him land flat on his back.

"Ooof!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him and Ritsuka immediately burst out laughing and Soubi sighed with a shake of his head. Grumbling, Kio sat up rubbing his now sore back. Glaring at Ritsuka, he growled.

How dare that brat laugh at him! Looking over to Yayoi, he was stunned to see the small boy laughing as well, his cheeks slightly flushed, eyes shut as his laughter filled the room along with Ritsuka's.

The boy was…beautiful…

'_Well…at least he's not freaking out…'_ he thought as he climbed back onto his chair.

"Kio, it just amazes me that you act your shoe size-no wait. That's insulting your shoe size. You act more childish." Soubi said, placing down a plate full of cut fruit with chocolate sauce and whip cream.

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment, Sou-Chan." Kio drawled sarcastically, reaching for a strawberry just as Yayoi was too. Their hands touched, and an jolt of electricity ran up their arms.

Freezing, the two stared at each other with wide eyes, mouths slightly open. As only one thought passed through both their minds. _'Woah.'_

Yanking his hand back, as if he had been burned, Kio stood abruptly. "IgottabesomewhereI'llbebackfordinner!" He then turned and bolted for their front door.

Soubi could only blink. "I'm sorry I didn't catch tha-Kio! Where are you going! We still have to discuss-"

_SLAM_

Staring at the slammed door, Ritsuka turned his violet gaze to Yayoi, who stood there stunned, his arm still outstretched, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. Wait…was that a _blush_ on his cheeks?

"You okay, Yayoi?" The small Aoyagi asked, licking whipped cream from a piece of banana.

"I-I'm fine! I just…uhm, I need to…use the restroom!" he squeaked, running out of the room.

Dropping his piece of banana, Ritsuka stared after his friend before making a run for him. "Yayoi wait! Tell me what's-Ah! Soubi! What are you doing!"

"Nothing, Ritsuka-Chan! Just want to be closer to you…" The blonde said, wrapping his hand around the boy's small wrist, pulling him into his lap.

Ritsuka blushed as he found himself straddling the older male, their faces inches apart. "Ah! Soubi stop it! I need to check on Yayoi and see if he's-Mmph! Mmmphmmffhm!"

Soubi chuckled, his hand clasped over Ritsuka's mouth. "Ritsuka, relax. You worry too much."

"Phmmpfh! _FFMHP!_"

"What was that?"

"FMPHI!"

"Kiss you? Well, alright. All you had to do was ask." he said, removing his hand and leaning in, his lips making a beeline for Ritsuka's.

"SOUB-_MMFPH_!"

* * *

"Seimei…are you sure you need, well, _that_?" Youji asked in disbelief, as Seimei cocked the large gun in his hands.

"Yes. These guys are bad news. I **will** be coming out of that festival with my brother, whether I use the rounds on this baby or not."

"Seimei…your scary right now…" Natsuo said, hiding behind Youji, occasionally peeking around his shoulder to look at the Elder Aoyagi.

"Good. Because I'm not playing around. I've come to far to back out now." Standing, Seimei walked over to the large window in their living room and stared out, his eyes scanning over the city.

"I let Ritsuka down once, I won't do it again." he murmured quietly, his eyes slowly shutting.

Natsuo and Youji watched him, neither one saying anything.

They stood that way in silence for what seemed like a mere few minutes, when in reality it was a good three hours. Looking at the clock on the wall, Youji went over to the raven and gently tapped his shoulder.

"We should get going, Seimei."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Ritsuka pranced around the two tall blondes as they made their way to the bus stop, extremely excited about the school carnival. He'd been to only one in his life, and it wasn't a great experience. Let's just say, he hated heavy make-up.

"I wonder if there will be a cotton candy stand!"

Yayoi looked at Ritsuka and smiled, the excitement was rubbing off on him. "Or maybe caramel apples!" He chipped in, earning a hug from the small Aoyagi.

Soubi chuckled as he watched the two before glancing at Kio, who was being strangely quiet. Usually he would be just as excited as the boys, but for some reason he'd been acting strange since he'd fled from the apartment.

Lost in his thoughts, Kio stuffed his hands in his coat pocket as they reached the bus stop. Glancing over at Yayoi, Kio's mind ran a million miles an hour. This boy…he was stirring up so many emotions.

And it really, truly scared him. Yayoi was only a kid, and he was feeling…well…odd.

After he had bolted from their kitchen, he'd taken a long walk through the neighborhood, thinking about what that single touch had made me feel like. It had felt, in all honestly, amazing. Something he'd never experienced before.

Ever since he'd gotten Yayoi, he'd felt drawn to the kid, sometimes finding himself with very disturbing thoughts of him. And he felt horrible about them. Hadn't he freaked at Soubi for the exact same feelings for Ritsuka?

And now here he was, feeling the same. He knew what was happening. He was falling for the young Shioiri. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was.

"Ah, Kio? Are you, uhm, are you okay?" Yayoi asked, looking over at his 'Master'.

'_Ahh, that sweet, angelic voice, it embraced him lovingly, warmth spreading through his body at just the sound of it. Now, if he could get that voice to _scream_ his name.'_

"Kio?" Ritsuka waved his hand in front of the blonde's face.

'_No…No…Kio let's not start on the naughty thoughts. That's a bad blonde! Bad!'_

"Kio!" Soubi started to shake his roommate.

'_Well, to give credit, the kid's voice is just amazing. Nope, can't blame me for wanting to hear it scream. Hehe….yeah.'_

"KIO!"

"What!" Kio screamed, snapping out of his thoughts, to see Ritsuka and Yayoi standing on the first step of the bus, Soubi right in front of him, all three staring at him along with the bus driver.

"We've been standing here trying to get your attention! As you can see, the bus has arrived!" Soubi exclaimed, sighing.

Blushing, Kio stepped past Soubi and headed over to the two small boys. "Sorry I just got caught up in my thoughts…"

Soubi sighed, spinning on his heel and climbing aboard after Kio, showing his bus pass, before taking a seat next to his Ritsuka. Looking over at Kio and Yayoi, he could see them pressing themselves at opposite sides of their seats, sitting on edge, as if trying to get as far away from each other as possible.

'_What is with those two…?' _Soubi thought, slightly frowning. _'Hmm, maybe they'll loosen up at the carnival.'

* * *

_

"-When you give k-kisses! That's Money, Honey-!"

Seimei groaned in frustration as he repeatedly bashed his head into the steering wheel. "Why the hell can't he _ever_ shut up?"

"When I'm your lover and your mistress! That's Money, Honey!"

Youji sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out exactly when he got into Lady Gaga…"

"When you touch me, it's so delicious! That's Money, Honey!"

"Natsuo! I swear to god, if you say Money Honey one more time, I'll _kill_ that iPod!"

Natsuo gasped loudly, clutching the music player to his chest protectively.

"You wouldn't!" he cried.

"I would."

Huffing, Natsuo crossed his arms and pouted, turning his gaze to the window. "Not my fault you can't take a chill pill…" he grumbled.

Seimei decided to ignore that remark, as they pulled into the street the school was located at. Cars flooded the entire street, as numerous men with little earless children walked towards the building. Surprisingly, he even saw a couple of women.

"Okay, let's go." he climbed out of the car, the gun well hidden on the inside of his long coat.

Natsuo slowly climbed out and immediately clung to Youji, nervous about running into Nisei or Nagisa. Youji gently patted his hand before following Seimei towards the school, waiting with a group of men (pedophiles) and children as a bus pulled up to drop off passengers.

Looking up at Seimei, Youji was about to ask him how they planned on getting in, when the crowd shoved them forward once the bus pulled away.

Natsuo squeaked and tightened his grip on his teal haired boyfriend so not to get lost, as they were shoved through the gates with the rest of the spectators.

Looking around, the read head's grip loosened a bit on Youji's arm, when he barely glanced at a boy in front of them, who strangely looked familiar. Like…Ritsuka!

"Ah! Ritsuka!" he shouted, letting go of Youji so he could shove through the crowd, "Ritsuka!"

Reaching out his hand, his fingers brushed against the boy's shoulders when two fat men suddenly walked in front of him, causing him to slam into them. Growling, he shoved past them and spotted the boy.

Running up to him, Natsuo grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, causing him to face Natsuo. Green clashed with…yellow?

"Do I _know_ you?" the strange boy asked rather loudly, pulling his shoulder from Natsuo's hand.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I mistook you for my friend…" the red head trailed off, bowing his head before turning around to find Youji and Seimei.

Not seeing either of them, he started to freak out. Where were they? What if he ran into Nisei? Or Nagisa? Or…._Ritsu_. The red head shuddered at that thought. The man was creepy.

"Natsuo! You shouldn't run away like that!"

Turning, Natsuo saw Youji pushing past a group of kids and running over to him. Embracing him tightly, Natsuo sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I thought I saw Ritsuka…but it wasn't him." He said.

"It's okay. Come on, Seimei is waiting for us by the bouncer and-"

Natsuo's ears perked up. _Bouncer?_ "They have a bouncer!"

"Well, yeah…but we have to find Ritsuka. There's no time to play." Youji said sternly, clearly seeing the gears start to shift in the red head's mind. He wanted to play.

Sighing, Natsuo nodded. "Fine…"

"Great. Let's go meet Seimei." Dragging his green eyed lover, Youji headed to where he left Seimei, who was staring around with a look of pure disgust and slight horror on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, Youji stepped next to the taller male. "What's wrong?"

Seimei looked at him in disbelief, "Have you _seen_ the booths?"

Blinking his light blue eyes, Youji glanced around at the booths, and he could have sworn his mouth had hit the floor.

"What the hell…?"

Staring at the booth right in front of him, he read the sign.

_Tongue Twister_

Behind the booth was a boy about twelve or thirteen, with an old, bald man's tongue shoved down his throat. The one next to it had a small girl no older than nine giving a middle aged man a lap dance.

Each booth was something different, yet they were all disturbing. Some kids had tents instead of booths, and he could only imagine what went on in there. Shuddering, he turned back to Seimei, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"What kind of carnival is this?"

Seimei frowned, "A sick, twisted one. Man…no wonder this isn't open to the public…"

Natsuo shuddered as he watched the activities of the tongue twister booth. " No wonder they had those gates at the entrance of the school…"

"That way strangers can't get in." came a different, more deeper voice. A familiar voice…

Spinning around, Natsuo gasped as he came face to face with Nisei. "Hello, Natsuo. Long time no see."

Youji grabbed Natsuo and pulled him against him tightly, Seimei standing in front of them, blocking them from the other male. Chuckling, Nisei stood his ground.

"Hey I know you. You were that man chasing the van a few months ago right? You were after your brother. I never forget a face. No matter how many months have passed."

Seimei growled. "Where is my brother."

"How should I know? I only deliver the brats. I don't investigate their _Masters_." Nisei replied, looking over Seimei and Youji, "Though I should have with ginger here." he nodded at Natsuo, who replied with a hiss.

Grabbing the collar of Nisei's shirt, Seimei took a step closer and pressed the mouth of the gun to the his stomach. Nisei looked down at Seimei's grip on his shirt before looking back up and smirking.

"Go ahead. Do it. You'll just bring attention to yourselves, and you'll end up in the ground." he sneered, pressing himself into the gun more, daring Seimei to pull the trigger.

"Seimei he's right. We'll just attract unwanted attention." Youji said nervously, tightening his arms around Natsuo.

"I want my brother." Seimei ground out, not making a move to pull the gun away.

"Well, why not turn around? Look at the cotton candy stand." Nisei said, a sinister smile spreading over his face.

* * *

**{Enter Seimei Mode!}**

Whipping around, Seimei scanned the area until it rested on stall selling cotton candy, Ritsuka's favorite treat. His eyes landed on a small boy, with raven hair, violet eyes sparkling in delight as he was handed the soft candy. It was him…It was…

"Ritsuka…" He murmured, letting go of Nisei, as he suddenly started for the stall, Natsuo and Youji following after him.

Keeping his eyes locked on his little brother, Seimei pushed past groups of kids, opening his mouth to call out to him, but someone beat him to it.

"Ritsuka!"

Turning to see who was calling his smaller brother, Seimei saw a tall blonde walk over to him, and kneel in front of him. He said something to the small boy, and whatever he said really excited him, for Ritsuka squealed loudly and jumped on the male.

Freezing in place, Seimei stared at them, anger quickly rising inside him. Who the hell was this man, and why was Ritsuka jumping on him? Did his little brother not know what was going on in this carnival?

"Seimei! He's right there! Go get him and let's get out of here before Nisei comes back with Ritsu!" Natsuo exclaimed, shaking his arm roughly.

"Natsuo is right! We have to hurry!" Youji said, also shaking Seimei.

The older raven snapped out of his thoughts, and clenched his fists, one hand digging painfully into his palm, the other squeezing the gun tightly.

"Ritsuka!" he yelled out, gaining attention from those standing around him, and the older male and his brother.

He violet clashed with violet, one pair of eyes widening with mixed emotions, the other narrowing in anger.

"S-Seimei?" Ritsuka cried out, letting go of the blonde man, and taking a few steps toward him.

"Ritsuka! Get away from him and come here! I'm taking you home!" Seimei growled out reaching out to his little brother.

But before anyone could make another move, the blonde male stood and faced Seimei, his ice blue eyes flashing dangerously, just as another blonde stepped next to him with…Yayoi?

"Ritsuka isn't going anywhere with you. He belongs with me, now." The blonde said coldly, slowly removing his glasses and handing them to the other blonde.

"S-Soubi! That's Ritsuka's older brother…" Yayoi murmured, his eyes glued to the two brothers.

Ritsuka could only stand there, obviously torn between what he should do. Why was he hesitating? This man was sick! He was evil for buying a little boy in an illegal online auction!

"Ritsuka! Please! Hurry up!" Seimei nearly pleaded, taking a step toward the small boy.

"He won't go with you." The man, Soubi, stated, also taking a step toward Ritsuka.

Seimei suddenly whipped out the gun, pointing it right at Soubi. "Take another step towards my brother, and I swear to _god _I will blow your brains out!"

Natsuo and Ritsuka both gasped, Youji tensed and Kio gently pushed Yayoi behind him. The small audience the group had gained suddenly scattered, some children screaming about a gun.

Soubi, however, took another step towards Ritsuka. Seimei cocked the gun warningly, anger rising fast.

"I'm serious!"

"You won't do it." Soubi said in a matter-of-fact tone, taking yet another step.

"I warned you." Seimei said, finger pressing on the trigger.

Ritsuka suddenly screamed, "**NO!"**,and ran straight to Soubi as Seimei pulled the trigger.

A single shot rang out into the night as four people cried out one name.

* * *

"_**RITSUKA!"**_

**Xana: Wow…this chapter actually came out longer than planned.**

**Natsuo: Oh my **_**GAWD **_**what happened to Ritsuka! **

**Xana: You're going to have to wait to see, silly little red head *pats his head* **

**Natsuo: T.T**

**Xana: Oh yes, and the song Natsuo was singing, its obviously Lady Gaga's Money Honey! **

**Natsuo: WOOOOOO!**

**Xana: So! Please review! I love reviews! I can take bad, good…anything!…I think. I just want to know what your thoughts on this chapter is :D So…that is all for now, Xana out!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	25. Chapter 21

**Xana-Hello Readers! I know, I know. I am horrible for making you all wait for this chapter. Well what can I say? I have a busy and hectic life. But hey! I'm back! With the next chapter!**

**Natsuo: YAY YAY! **

**Ritsuka: Yeah. Whoopie Doo. *sulks***

**Xana: Oh cheer up Rits! **

**Natsuo: Yeeeeaaaah! You're only moody 'cause Soubi molested you in the bath!**

**Ritsuka: Never again…will you speak of that! EVER!**

**Xana: ahhh yeah. Anyways, thanks to Gamer2008, jinn bun, VenixB, ScratchingOnTheWalls, klagana1, chiakaiyuki, and promocat for reviewing! And to all those who favorite/alert this story!**

**Natsuo: WHOO! OW OW Y'ALL RULE!**

**Xana: Yes! Oh, and a quick note on this chapter. This is going to be seen through Soubi's perspective. Now Ritsuka, disclaimer please!**

**Ritsuka: Xana doesn't own Loveless. Which is a good thing, because I'm pretty sure if she did, I would end up wearing a dress with a giant hole in my ass, giving Soubi better access to **_**it **_**and giving him better opportunities to RAPE ME.**

**Soubi: It's not rape if you en**_**joy**_** it, Rits…*purrs in ear***

**Ritsuka: AH! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!**

**Soubi: I'm everywhere you are, Ritsuka. *purrs more***

**Ritsuka: STOP…IT!**

**Xana: ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

Chapter 21- Meeting the Brother

_**{Soubi}**_

"Kio!" Soubi yelled, shaking his blonde haired roommate, trying to gain his attention, only to get a blank (and somewhat perverted looking) stare.

'_Jesus, what is his problem? He's spacing out…again…"_

"KIO!" He tried again, this time succeeding in gaining the man's attention, as he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Soubi cringed before staring at him. Kio was being so weird today…

"We've been standing here trying to get your attention! As you can see, the bus has arrived!" he said, sighing as he looked at his friend. Spotting a blush, he blinked as Kio pushed past him towards the bus.

"Sorry I just got caught up in my thoughts…"

'_Caught up in his thoughts? What could possibly be bothering him? Kio is too…uh, well he's just too Kio to worry about anything'_

Sighing, again, Soubi turned on his heel and boarded the bus, showing his bus pass before sitting next to Ritsuka, who stared out the window of the moving bus. Turning to look at Kio and Yayoi, he could see them pressing themselves at opposite sides of their seats, sitting on edge, as if trying to get as far away from each other as possible.

'_What is with those two…?' _He thought, slightly frowning. _'Hmm, maybe they'll loosen up at the carnival.' _

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the small boy next to him and smiled as icy blue clashed with violet. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as Ritsuka looked away blushing.

'_Hmm…are you embarrassed that you were caught staring, Ritsuka?'_

He couldn't help but feel smug. Ritsuka had been staring at him. With those amazing violet eyes. Eyes that he loved to look into.

Gently grabbing the young Aoyagi's hand, he lightly ran his thumb over the back of his hand, smirking at the slight shiver that racked the raven's body. Oh yeah…he still had it.

He slightly jumped as Ritsuka suddenly stood up. "This is our stop!"

"Ritsuka, you shouldn't stand until the bus has completely-", the bus suddenly came to a stop, causing everyone to lurch forward in their seats, and poor Ritsuka crashed into the back of the seat in front of him before falling back into his lap.

"-stopped…Hmm." Looking down at the boy in his lap, he gently smiled as Ritsuka grinned sheepishly before picking himself back up.

"Sorry Soubi. I'll be more careful next time."

Chuckling, the tall blonde stood. "Don't worry about it Ritsuka."

Ruffling the boy's hair, he turned to see Kio and Yayoi already standing and waiting. Taking Ritsuka's hand, he climbed off the bus with the trio, and headed up the walk towards the school.

"Woaaaah! I can see a bouncer inside!" Ritsuka exclaimed, slightly bouncing in excitement. Soubi smirked, happy the boy was in good spirits.

"Yeah! Or maybe there's some games with cool prizes inside too!" Yayoi chipped in, skipping with Ritsuka ahead of the two older blondes.

Looking at his roommate, Soubi was surprised to see Kio's gaze locked intensely on the Shioiri boy, a light blush covering his cheeks, and a soft smile set on his lips. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back at Yayoi, and suddenly wanted to smack himself.

Why hadn't he seen it coming? Kio was falling for the small boy! He couldn't help the smug smirk on his face. Kio was now a hypocrite. Ha ha!

Kio suddenly snapped his gaze on him, and Soubi quickly changed his smug smirk to a blank stare.

"Hey, Sou-Chan. I think we should hold the kids' hands. The crowd is getting pretty big."

Turning to look around him, Soubi saw that he was right. The crowd _was_ big, and it was getting packed tightly too.

"Ritsuka, give me your hand. I don't want you to get lost."

"Okay Soubi!" Ritsuka said, taking Soubi's hand just as the crowd suddenly pushed forward, causing them both to stumble past the gates.

Soubi slightly twitched. _'Jeez, it's just a carnival. Why is everyone so pushy…and…TOUCHY!" _He growled inside his head, as someone grabbed his ass.

"I hate crowds." he grumbled, and inwardly cringed when Ritsuka looked at him. He hadn't meant for the small raven to hear him.

"Why?"

"Ah…no reason. I'm more of a five people or less kind of guy."

He watched as Ritsuka gave him a weird look before the boy's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. Blinking, Soubi's eyebrows shot up as he heard a soft snort come from him, and within seconds Ritsuka was full blown laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" he asked, staring at Ritsuka as they walked together.

'F-Five or le-less! What the hell is that?" Ritsuka laughed, swinging their hands as they walked.

"Why is that funny?"

"I've never heard that phrase! It's funny to me."

Soubi playfully pouted, sliding his hand from Ritsuka's.

"Well, since you laughed at me, I don't think I want to hold your hand anymore." He poked Ritsuka in the nose, causing the small boy to laugh more, before he was nudged by him.

"Hey Soubi…that kid looks like me!" He said, pointing at a kid a few feet to their right.

Soubi looked over at the boy before sliding his gaze to Ritsuka then back at the boy.

"_Hmm…he _does _look like Ritsuka, only without the fake ears, and a slightly pointier nose…and his eyes are yellow and are a little bit to close together for my taste. His lips are kind of thin too…not anywhere near as plump as Ritsuka's. Mmm…Ritsuka's lips.'_

Glancing back at Ritsuka, he smiled. "You're more beautiful, Ritsuka."

This caused the small raven to blush. Soubi perked up at this.

'_Score! Another blush! Damn Soubi, you are goo-what is he looking at?'_

Looking down at Ritsuka, Soubi saw him staring over his shoulder, brows knitted together. Looking behind them and seeing nothing, he looked back at his tiny lover.

"What's wrong?"

Ritsuka looked up at him, slightly frowning before shrugging. "I thought I heard someone calling my na-WOAH!"

Soubi watched in alarm as Ritsuka was suddenly shoved forward by two rather fat men, heading straight for the ground, face first. Body moving on instinct, Soubi caught him just before he hit the ground.

Glaring at the two men, he quickly carried Ritsuka away from them. "Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Man! Those guys were FAT!" the small boy exclaimed, dusting himself off. Soubi smiled, happy he wasn't harmed.

"Do I _know_ you?" Soubi's eyebrow suddenly twitched at the sound of a rather loud and obnoxious voice.

Kids were so snobbish these days. And their voices were so loud! Nothing at all like Ristuka's. Yeeeeaaaahhhh. Ritsuka had a beautiful voice. It was more beautiful when Ritsuka screamed his name, writhing underneath him as he took him repeatedly.

Maybe he could sneak Ritsuka into the school and molest him in an empty classroom…or bathroom. Hell if he could find a locker that would fit them both, he would gladly screw Ritsuka to unconsciousness.

"Ohmygod! Soubi!" Ritsuka suddenly squeaked, shaking his arm.

Blinking the dirty images out of his head, Soubi looked at him quickly. "What's wrong?"

Ritsuka glanced around them furiously, "Where is Kio and Yayoi?"

"Uh…" looking around, Soubi inwardly sighed. The two were no where in sight. Damn.

"Maybe they got lost in the crowd. We might as well look around for the-"

"Oh…my…god…" Ritsuka suddenly said, a look of pure horror on his face. The look on his face caused alarms to go off in his head.

The last time he had made such a look, they had to deal with Ritsu. And that was a man Soubi preferred not to deal with at the moment. Whirling around, he prepared himself to face off the with principal, only to see strangers pass.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" He asked, looking back at the young Aoyagi. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as the small boy raised a hand and pointed at a booth. "Have you _seen_ the booths?"

Turning in the direction he was pointing at, the tall male glanced at the closest booth, only to do a double take.

"What the _hell?_"he asked in disbelief, watching as a small girl, around eight or nine, ground her ass into a man's crotch.

"What the hell kind of booth is that!" Ritsuka asked angrily, face flushed red, embarrassed for the poor girl.

"I don't know…let's move away from it though. Those guys are giving you funny looks. I don't like it." Soubi replied, taking Ritsuka's hand and leading him away.

Ritsuka huffed angrily, shaking his head violently, "That is just horrible! That poor girl! I mean really! They-", he suddenly stopped, eyes widen and mouth hanging open.

"Ritsuka?"

"S-Soubi…you…love me right?" Blinking, Soubi grew confused.

"Of course I do Ritsuka."

"Then…you _will_ buy me…COTTON CANDY!" Ritsuka suddenly squealed, yanking his hand from Soubi's to run to a stall where they were indeed selling the fluffy sweet snack.

The tall blonde blinked, staring after his lover before chuckling and following, pulling the wad of bills from his pocket.

"Soubi! Look! They have so many colors!" the small boy exclaimed excitedly, eyes the size of saucers.

"Alright, kid, what will it be, hmmm?" the vendor asked, highly amused at the raven's excitement.

" Blue! No, wait, pink! No, green! Hmm…Orange? Agh! I don't know!"

Soubi chuckled, before seeing a small glance of kitty ears. There was only one kid in this school with ears. Yayoi. Turning to the vendor, Soubi handed him some cash.

"This is for when he decides," turning to Ritsuka, Soubi smiled, "I think I saw Yayoi and Kio. I'm going to go grab them and then we can check out the rides, okay?"

Ritsuka gave a quick nod, eyes never leaving his favorite treat. " M'kay, Soubi!"

With that said, Soubi turned on his heel and headed in the direction he saw Yayoi at. Making his way through the crowd, he saw Kio and Yayoi at another stand, one with caramel apples.

"Oh, hey Sou-Chan! Thought we lost you!" Kio grinned, handing Yayoi an apple. The small boy let out a soft purr and tucked in to his favorite treat.

"Same here, Kio. Come on, I left Ritsuka at the cotton candy stand."

As they walked through the crowd of people and children, Soubi spotted a Ferris Wheel. Hmmm…he was pretty sure Ritsuka had once told him he enjoyed that ride. Well, he certainly knew what he was taking the small male on first.

Making his way back, he smiled as he saw the vendor hand his tiny lover the soft candy. He chuckled when he noticed that the fluffy snack was a mixture of just about every color of the rainow. Indecisive much?

"Ritsuka!" he called out, walking over to the dark haired boy, before kneeling down in front of him.

"I found the first ride we will go on. Do you like Ferris Wheels?" He playfully asked.

He laughed as Ritsuka squealed loudly, throwing his arms around Soubi's neck, hugging him happily. "I love them! Let's go, let's go, _LET'S GO!"_

"Ritsuka!"

Blinking, both turned to see a tall, dark haired male standing a few feet away from them, looking strangely similar to Ritsuka. Behind him stood two other boys, both gripping the man's coat on either side of him.

'_Who the hell is this guy?' _he thought, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"S-Seimei?" Ritsuka cried out, slowly moving his arms from around Soubi's neck, before taking a few steps closer to the man.

'_Seimei? SEMEI?' _he angrily repeated the name, pure hatred radiating from him. This man knew _his_ Ritsuka? _His_ lover?

"Ritsuka! Get away from him and come here! I'm taking you home!" The man, Seimei, growled out, before reaching out to the small boy.

Oh. Fuck. **No**.

Ritsuka was _**his**_.

Standing, Soubi faced this…Seimei…and glared, his eyes flashing dangerously, just as Kio and Yayoi reached them. He could see the small neko's eyes widen in recognition when he saw Seimei. God…who was this man!

"Ritsuka isn't going anywhere with you. He belongs with me, now." he stated coldly, removing his glasses and passing them to Kio, who's body was rigid from the tension in the air.

People were starting to crowd around them, some murming as they all watched intensely.

He could handle a crowd, but the next words he heard, he just couldn't bear.

"S-Soubi!", Yayoi murmured to him nervously, "That's Ritsuka's older brother…"

'_Older brother? Fuck.' _

Turning his eyes to Ritsuka, Soubi felt a tug at his heart. Ritsuka was scared, he looked like he wanted to cry.

'_He's torn…' _the tall blonde couldn't help but think. _'He can't decide between me or his brother…'_

"Ritsuka! Please! Hurry up!"

Snapping his gaze back to Seimei, Soubi watched as the man pleaded with his younger brother, taking a step closer.

Mimicking the elder Aoyagi, Soubi also took a step closer to the small boy. "He won't go with you."

'_At least…I hope he won't...'_ he couldn't help but think. What would he do if Ritsuka chose him over Soubi?

'_I would die.' _

What happened next shocked the hell out of him. The tall raven, out of nowhere, whipped out a gun. And pointed it right at him. He kept his face calm, but he could feel his heart speed up slightly. Holy. Shit.

"Take another step towards my brother, and I swear to _god _I will blow your brains out!"

He heard Ritsuka and one of Seimei's companions, a red head, gasp. The teal haired kid on Seimei's other side tensed up, while Kio pushed Yayoi behind him protectively.

'_Would he seriously shoot me? He wouldn't have the balls to. Not when Ritsu and Nagisa are somewhere in this stupid carnival.'_

The crowd went hysteric, scattering like roaches while children screamed about a gun. Seimei stayed his ground, the red and teal haired boys hiding behind him, Kio inched away, holding Yayoi close.

But Ritsuka was rooted to the spot, terrified to move, or even breathe. Soubi was immediately washed over with the need to comfort him. Taking a step towards him, he started to reach out to him when he heard the cock of the gun.

"I'm serious!"

'_I don't care. I must comfort my Ritsuka.'_

"You won't do it." Soubi retorted, taking yet another step towards the small boy. From the corner of his eye, he could see Seimei's finger start to press on the trigger.

"I warned you."

"_**NO!"**_

Whipping his head towards the scream, he saw Ritsuka run towards him, arms thrown out in his direction.

'_No…'_

Seimei pulled the trigger….

'_No…Ritsuka…'_

A single shot rang out into the night, but it was deaf to his ears. He could only yell out one thing.

"_**RITSUKA!"

* * *

**_

**Xana: oooooohhh. Another cliffy. Heh…sorry, people. DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind Soubi***

**Soubi: Wow. You make me sound like some kind of possessive-obsessive-perverted-pedophile.**

**Xana: that's…'cause…you totally are….?**

**Soubi: Good point.**

**Xana: Yeah! So anyways….REVIEW! PLEASE! I love reviews! I need them! They help me survive! They also get me more psyched into updating. Seriously . Well I'm off peeps! R&R and check ya later!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Xana: Yay, update! *does the happy update dance* Just in time before Christmas! I actually made it!**

**Soubi: Yes you did. Good for you. *clap* *clap***

**Xana: Ehh…you snarky bastard. Shut up.**

**Soubi: *snarky smile***

**Xana: ahem. Sooo, I got a couple of questions from you lovely readers. To Princess1heart1Hubby, you will see his tattoo and you will get your lemon soon ;]**

**Kio: YOSH!**

**Xana: Uh huuuh….oh and a few of you pmed me about my avatar on my profile. Well, the answer is yes. That is me! And, yes, I really, seriously, truly call my biological dad "sperm donor". So, anyways! Special thanks to promo cat, Cynthia Dollar, jinn bun, Tlcatlady and Princess1heart1Hubby for reviewing! And all those who have favorited/alerted!**

**Soubi: Can we get on to the story now?**

**Xana: No. Shut up Soubi. Now, this chapter is going to be through Ritsuka's perspective. Savvy? Cool. (Please don't kill me for making it another perspective chapter TxT). Now for the disclaimer!**

**Soubi: Xana doesn't own Loveless. But _I _own Ritsuka!**

**Xana: Onto the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22- Decision**

_**{Ritsuka}**_

"Ritsuka!"

Looking over his shoulder, Ritsuka stopped as his violet eyes scanned the crowd.

'_Huh…that was weird. I could have sworn I felt someone touch my shoulder…' _

"What's wrong?" Soubi asked, causing the small raven to look back at him.

He gave the tall man a slight frown before shrugging his tiny shoulders. "I thought I heard someone calling my na-"

**BUMP**

"WOAH!" he cried out as he was sent flying towards the ground face first.

'_Gah! Prepare for the pain, Aoyagi, prepare for the pain!' _he chanted while squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for the blow of the ground upon his (rather gorgeous) face.

'_Hm? Where's the pain?' _

Slowly cracking open an eye, he stiffened up as he saw that the ground was but a mere centimeter from his face.

Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile as Soubi carried him away from two fat guys that were obviously the cause of his near face plant. Jerks!

"Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

Nodding as he dusted himself off, he gave Soubi a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Man! Those guys were FAT!"

'_Really, REALLY fat. They could have been sumo wrestlers! I feel bad for whatever kids have those two as their 'Masters'.'_

"Do I _know_ you?" Ritsuka blinked at the loud voice, before looking to his left. He saw his look a like he had pointed out to Soubi earlier speaking to a red head, who's back was facing him.

'_That red hair…it looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen it? I know I've seen that hair before-OOOHHHH…'_

Spinning back towards Soubi, he grabbed the tall, blonde's arm and started to shake him.

"Ohmygod! Soubi!" he squeaked out, successfully grabbing the man's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Kio and Yayoi?"

"Uh…"

'_What if they ran into Ritsu? Oh no! Poor Yayoi! Ritsu is freaky about ears! Gaaaah! And Kio can't win a fight with that guy!' _Ritsuka inwardly panicked, worrying for his friends.

Frantically looking around, hoping to maybe spot them at some of the booths, his eyeballs nearly popped out of his head, and he felt sick to his stomach. What in the world was going on here? He was too busy being disgusted with his surroundings, that he failed to listen to what Soubi had been saying.

"Maybe they got lost in the crowd. We might as well look around for the-"

"Oh…my…god…" Ritsuka interrupted, horror taking over the look of disgust.

He must have freaked Soubi out, since the man was whirling around in all directions, before glancing back at him. He apparently was expecting someone and not some_thing._

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" the elder Agatsuma asked, before raising an eyebrow at him as he raised his finger and pointed at the stall in front of them.

"Have you _seen_ the booths?" the tiny raven asked in disbelief.

He watched as the tall blonde glanced in the direction he was pointing at before doing a double take.

'_It even shocked Soubi!'_

"What the _hell?_"

'_My thought exactly!'_ He thought, as he watched a small girl dry ride an old man, while other men leered from the line, waiting to be next.

'_She's too young to be doing that!' _he thought furiously, feeling sad and embarrassed for her. He could feel a red hot blush on his face from anger.

"What the hell kind of booth is that!" he asked angrily, turning to look at Soubi.

His tall lover could only take his hand and pull him away. "I don't know…let's move away from it though. Those guys are giving you funny looks. I don't like it."

'_Ugh…Soubi I don't care about the looks they were giving me. I care about the girl!'_

But still! Making a girl lap dance for men! And at such a young age? What the hell kind of carnival was this!

'_Oh right, I keep forgetting that this school is for those stupid auctions…'_

Well, the only thing to do was vent out to his 'Master'!

Giving an angry huff, he opened his mouth and let Soubi hear it. "That is just horrible! That poor girl! I mean really! They-"

**Stop. Pause and rewind.**

What was that he just saw? Squinting ahead of them, he read the sign on one of the many stands selling foods and drinks, and what he saw made his mouth salivate. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, he could only stare as he froze in place.

"Ritsuka?"

All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. Was he seeing things?

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

Could it be? Could it truly be? It could! It was! It was God's gift to the world! And his mother wasn't around to forbid him from having it!

'_Shit…I don't have any money, though! But wait….Soubi _does.'

"S-Soubi…you…love me right?" he asked, knowing he was most likely confusing the blue eyed man.

'_You better say you do, damn it!'_

"Of course I do Ritsuka."

'_That's a good perverted pedophile….'_

"Then…you _will_ buy me…COTTON CANDY!" Ritsuka squealed loudly, abandoning Soubi's side to charge towards the stand.

'_Sweet, sinful salvation!' _his mind screamed happily, as he slide to a screeching halt in front of the stand.

Looking at all the varieties of colors and sizes, Ritsuka could have sworn he heard a chorus of angels singing somewhere in the background. Hey, don't go giving him weird looks. His mother forbid him from eating the soft sugary goody, so when the chance came, you better bet your sweet ass he indulged in the sinful treat.

"Soubi! Look! They have so many colors!" he said excitedly, as the vendor turned his attention to him.

"Alright, kid, what will it be, hmmm?"

Oh jeez. Here came the hard part for him. Deciding on what color. Usually he would say blue or pink, since those were the usual, common colors. But this guy had every color you could think of! What to pick?

" Blue! No, wait, red! No, green! Hmm…Orange? Agh! I don't know!"

'_Maybe I should go with purple…' _he thought, eyeing the giant ball of sweet, purple cotton.

"I think I saw Yayoi and Kio. I'm going to go grab them and then we can check out the rides, okay?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Soubi was talking to _him_, but boy did he **not **take his eyes off the candy.

"M'kay, Soubi!" As the tall male walked away, he went back to trying to decide on what he wanted.

"GAH! Why Can't I have one of each? It would make things _so _much easier on my poor brain!" he whined, clutching the top of his head and pouting slightly.

Blinking, he looked up as he heard a chuckle, only to see the vendor grinning.

"I can arrange that, if you really want." he offered.

"Ehhh….what?" Ritsuka asked, giving another blink.

"I can give you one of each!"

Gasping, the small raven leaned up on his tippy toes to stare at the man in awe. "For real, Mister?"

"Sure! You're friend paid me enough!"

"Yes! Thank you Soubi!" the young Aoyagi cried happily, and impatiently watched as the man spun the cotton candy into one giant rainbow mound.

Eagerly reaching up as the vendor handed him the candy, Ritsuka swore he could have cried. Biting his lip, he bit into the soft candy, and his mouth tingled.

'_Mmmm…this…is…so good!'_

Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he was about to take another bite when he heard his name being called.

"Ritsuka!"

Sliding his gaze up, he stared at Soubi with his mouth his mouth hanging open. Snapping his mouth shut, he looked at the tall blonde as he kneeled in front of him. Cocking his head to the side, he waited as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"I found the first ride we will go on. Do you like Ferris Wheels?" He playfully asked.

Ritsuka nearly dropped his cotton candy as excitement exploded inside him.

'_Ferris Wheel!'_

Squealing loudly, he threw his arms around Soubi's neck and hugged him tightly, causing the blue eyed man to laugh.

"I love them! Let's go, let's go, _LET'S GO!"_

That's when he heard it. That familiar voice.

"Ritsuka!"

Turning towards it, he blinked as he laid eyes upon him. Semei…his older brother. And Natsuo! His hyper, red headed friend! Was he hallucinating? Did the vendor slip some kind of drug in his cotton candy?

Slowly removing his arms from Soubi, he took a few steps towards his older brother, hoping it wasn't some sick hallucination. "S-Seimei?"

"Ritsuka! Get away from him and come here! I'm taking you home!" at this, Ritsuka stopped, standing inbetween Soubi and Seimei, his brother reaching out to him.

'_Take me back? Home? But Soubi…he is my home. But Semei…Oh I missed Semei so much! But I can't just leave!'_

"Ritsuka isn't going anywhere with you. He belongs with me, now." came a cold, icy voice.

Turning, the youngest Aoyagi saw Soubi standing, passing his glasses to Kio and Yayoi, who was staring at Semei with wide eyes.

'_When did they get here…?' _he wondered, before noticing people crowding around them in a circle, intense and curious eyes on them.

'_Oh no…no! If people start to crowd around, it will draw Nagisa's or…Ritsu's…attention. And Seimei will get into trouble! So will Soubi!'_

Staring between his brother and lover, Ritsuka started to get overwhelmed and scared, he didn't want them to fight. He'd seen Soubi in action, and he knew he dangerous. What if Seimei was seriously injured?

'_Soubi…'_

He felt tears of frustration and fear brim his eyes, blurring his sight a bit.

Looking to Seimei, he saw the pleading look on his face as he took a step towards him. "Ritsuka! Please! Hurry up!"

'_No…Please…'_

"He won't go with you." Soubi grounded out, taking a step towards him as well. Looking between the two, he could feel a lump form in his throat.

'_Please…don't do this to me…don't make me choose!'_

Ritsuka bit back his tears that threatened to spill any second. He wouldn't cry. It wouldn't help the situation. He had to be strong and try to work something out!

"Take another step towards my brother, and I swear to _god _I will blow your brains out!" Seimei threatened, pulling out a gun from inside his coat.

Ritsuka gasped, his blood running cold. He had a gun! Staring wide eyed at the gun, he felt close to losing it.

'_Seimei wouldn't! He's not like that!'_ He thought frantically, looking from Seimei to Soubi, as the crowd that had gathered suddenly broke apart, people running and screaming about a gun.

He nearly choked as Soubi ignored the threat, taking another step towards him. He felt a pang of fear run through him. Didn't Soubi hear the threat?

'_No Soubi! Don't!'_

He wanted desperately to yell at Soubi, to tell him not to come near him, to prevent the man he loved from getting hurt. But he couldn't form a single word. He couldn't move, he couldn't _breathe. _He was too terrified to do anything.

"I'm serious!" Seimei said, cocking the gun. The noise nearly deafened the small boy.

"You won't do it." came Soubi's retort, taking another step towards him.

'_Soubi! DON'T! PLEASE! _Ritsuka mentally screamed , still petrified to do anything, wishing the blonde would stop coming towards him.

"I warned you."

And that's when it happened. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. He saw Seimei's finger slide onto the trigger. He saw Soubi take another step towards him. He felt the tears slide down his face. One thought ran through his head, one thought that finally made his body move, his voice finally form words.

'_I'm going to lose my Soubi…'_

His body unfroze, and he darted towards the tall blonde, throwing his arms out to him, while he screamed out, "_**NO!"**_

He saw Soubi's eyes widen in fear, as he glanced at Seimei, pulling the trigger. The sound of the shot rang into the night, echoing in his ears along with his heart beat.

'_I can't lose Soubi!' _he thought.

"_**RITSUKA!" **_screamed out Seimei, who threw the gun at his side, horror written across his face. Yayoi screamed out his name too, clinging to Kio in fear, Natsuo was being held back by a teal haired guy, while crying out to him.

But Soubi…Soubi screamed his name the loudest, rushing towards him

'_Soubi…'_

Ritsuka slammed into his chest. The small raven gripped onto his arms tightly, while Soubi wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny waist, spinning them around so his back was to Seimei.

'_No…oh god…NO!'_

"_**SOUBI!" **_Ritsuka screamed loudly, feeling a type of warmth seep over his cheek. It was coming from him. From his precious Soubi.

Looking up, Ritsuka finally let it out…he let out his sobs, his screams, his tears. He let it out as Soubi gave him a soft smile, a gentle squeeze with his arms, as blood ran down his chest.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Ritsuka. I always keep my promises."

* * *

**Soubi and Seimei: **_**WHAT?**_

**Xana: Hmm? Something wrong?**

**Soubi: Did I just **_**die**_**?**

**Xana: I cannot answer that.**

**Seimei: Fuck you dying, Soubi. Ritsuka chose **_**you**_** over **_**me?**_** Why!**

**Xana: I cannot answer that.**

**Seimei and Soubi: *growl***

**Xana: Ehm….Uh…well readers! Please review! I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and EVER if you do! So I'm out and off to bed! Nighty Nighty Peeps!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Xana: *gasps* Well lookie here! I have the next chapter up already!**

**Seimei: Hmm. Is it going to snow in Hell then? **

**Xana: Hey! That's not funny! Nonetheless! I am here to give you addicts your next fix. Chapter 23! Soooo, thanks to 107602, BlackCatHikari, Princess1heart1Hubby, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, promocat, Ren-Bun, klagana1, and Cynthia Dollar for reviewing! Which, by the way, Ren-Bun and klagana1. You two, my dear friends, made me literally fall out of my chair, and die from laughter. Ahh, yes. You two had made my day. **

**Seimei: You only laughed because they used caps lock.**

**Xana: Shut up! So, a quick little note. For the holidays, as a gift to all those readers out there, I published a little oneshot titled "Christmas with the Zeros" which I would be very grateful if you checked out. I'm not forcing you! But it would be very much appreciated. **

**Seimei: She pretty much is forcing you. Don't believe her.**

**Xana: Oh HAR HAR. So, again, I have no beta. So beware...you might find a lot of mistakes! Now, disclaimer!**

**Seimei: Xana owns nothing. Because, quite frankly, she sucks. **

**Xana: ASSHOLE!

* * *

**

Chapter 23- Violated

"_**SOUBI!"**_

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Ritsuka. I always keep my promises." The tall, blue eyed man said, a smile directed towards the butterfly of his life, Aoyagi Ritsuka.

The small boy, Ritsuka, shook his head furiously. Soubi…the fool! How could he put himself in danger!

'_Argh! Idiot-Soubi!' _Ritsuka thought, before yelping out in surprise as the blonde hunched over him, and they both collapsed to the ground.

'_NO!' _

"Sou-Chan!" he heard Kio yell out, though he couldn't see over Soubi's larger body.

Now, Soubi was a slender, well fitted man. And Ritsuka had had his fair share of nights and days with the larger male on top of him, usually Soubi made sure not to squish the poor boy, but now, well this was different. The man had his entire weight on him, and he wasn't moving.

This caused the small raven to stop breathing. Soubi couldn't…_better_ not be…be…

"Shit! Seimei! It's Ritsu! He's coming!"

Ritsuka's ears perked up at this. Ritsu…damn it! He knew this was going to happen! And now everyone he cared for was in for it. He gasped when Soubi shifted his weight, sliding himself from the small body under him to the ground, blood dripping onto the concrete.

"Ritsuka…you need to run." Soubi said, pushing gently at the small boy's thighs.

"No! S-Soubi, no! I can't…I can't leave you! I won't!"

Soubi sighed, pushing at him with more force. "Just go, Ritsuka! Go with…," he sighed softly, "…your brother." he forced out the last two words.

Honestly, he didn't like the idea of letting his little Ritsuka go, even if it was with his own flesh and blood, but he would be _damned_ if he let Ritsu get his hands on the small boy. Hey, who said life came without sacrifices?

"Ritsuka!"

Both males glanced over to Seimei, who was heading towards them, Natsuo and Youji right behind them.

"Go, Ritsuka."

"But Soubi!" Ritsuka cried, stubbornly shaking his head as tears streaked down his beautiful face.

"No. Go, now."

Ritsuka let out a cry mixed with grief and frustration, before he reached down and placed a soft, passionate kiss on the Agatsuma's lips. Time froze at that moment for the blonde, as he savored the feel of the boy's lips, before they were pulled away.

"Don't you dare die on me, Soubi! You bought me and damn it you are _stuck_ with me!" Ritsuka yelled, jumping up to his feet and sprinting off towards his older brother, who was standing still in his tracks ahead of them.

To say Seimei wasn't furious, depressed, over all feeling like shit…would have been a lie. To watch his brother, his innocent, adorable, baby brother, pull a full grown man into a loving, tender kiss, shattered him. What had happened to Ritsuka? Didn't he know that it was wrong to kiss an adult that way? Especially for a child his age?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he reached out to his brother as Ritsuka came closer, and closer, and closer, till they were only a few feet apart. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for these past torturing months. The moment he was chasing! He would finally get his brother back!

"Ritsuka!"

"Seimei!"

**BANG BANG**

Ritsuka screamed, skidding to a halt as two bullets ricocheted off the concrete between the eldest and youngest Aoyagis. Seimei yanked his hand back, and whipped around to come face to face with the principal, Ritsu.

"I think we need a time out here." came the cold, monotone voice of the Minami, pointing a gun at the two brothers, Nagisa and Nisei standing at either of his sides, two steps behind.

'_Oh no…' _Ritsuka thought, taking a step back. Seimei was done for. Soubi was done for. They were _all _done for!

Cocking the gun, the blue haired male stepping forward, fixing his aim at Seimei. "You have been causing quite the dilemma here. I think it is best in order to deal with the problem, don't you agree?"

Seimei stood his ground, watching the man's finger that rested above the trigger. Should he run? No…that would leave Ritsuka in open range. He couldn't attack head on, that would just get him killed. Shit! What was he going to do!

"Seimei! Look out!" screamed Natsuo, just as Ritsu pulled the trigger.

But the shot missed, hitting an abandoned stall, as Soubi kicked the man's hand. Ristuka dove behind a popcorn stand, pressing far back into his shelter. Seimei ducked behind a ring toss booth, yanking Natsuo and Youji a long with him.

Peeking around his shelter, Ritsuka saw Soubi on the ground, struggling with a man he had never seen before. The guy had long hair and ears to match!

**BANG**

**BANG BANG**

His attention was drawn to where Seimei had took shelter at, at the ring toss. His eyes widened as he saw Nisei shoot repeatedly at the game, obviously trying to get the elder raven.

'_No! He's going to hurt Seimei!'_

He was about to crawl out of the stand, when he heard a dark, sinister chuckle. Freezing, the boy slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder, and nearly died of a heart attack. There crouched Ritsu, gun only centimeters from his nose.

"Be a good kitty, and come with me, Ritsuka." the man purred, grabbing the back of his shirt, and lifting him into the air.

Flailing furiously, Ritsuka tried to break free, only to fail and dangle in the air from Ritsu's grip. Why? Why couldn't life just give him a damn break!

"I warned Soubi about your ears, and the fool ignored me. Well, I will have to fix this myself then." Ritsu said, darting off with the small boy.

"No! Let me go! Stop it!", the raven cried out, thrashing wildly, "HELP! PLEASE! HELP!"

Soubi collapsed on his knees, slouching forward as blow after blow was landed on him, causing him to become immobile at the moment. His senses were dulling, thanks to the amount of blood he had lost. If he didn't get to a hospital soon, he wasn't sure if he would survive.

'_But I have to. For Ritsuka….'_

"LET ME GO! HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Soubi heard Ritsuka cry out, and he snapped his head up just in time to see Ritsu make off with the tiny male.

"Ritsuka!" He yelled, pushing himself up, intent on pursuing the principal, when a hand fisted his hair, shoving him face first into the ground

"Don't even think about it." the unknown man sneered, kicking him in the stomach and forcing Soubi's to arch upwards, propped up on his hands.

Pain throbbed throughout his entire body, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He had to save Ritsuka!

"Nakahira! Finish the blonde off while I get rid of these three pests." Nisei yelled out, shooting up the booth in front of him.

Soubi inwardly cringed when he heard a cry of pain, followed by a shout. "Natsuo!"

Distracted, Nakahira's attention was turned towards Nisei, and Soubi took advantage of the moment. Twisting his body, Soubi swung his leg out and landed a blow right into the temple of the man. With sickening satisfaction, Soubi watch the man crumple to the floor, motionless.

Sucking up the pain, he scurried onto his feet and charged at the shooter, tackling Nisei as he aimed the gun at Seimei. Letting out a startled cry, Nisei dropped the gun, and crashed into the earth beneath him.

"Get the gun!" the tall blonde shouted, wrestling with dark haired man.

Running over, Seimei snatched the gun from the ground and aimed it at the two on the floor. "Don't move!"

Nisei froze, breathing harshly as he obeyed. Soubi forced himself to a standing position, looking at the two smaller males crouching behind the now destroyed ring toss booth.

"Natsuo…Oh god, Natsuo!" Youji exclaimed, holding the red head in his arms.

Natsuo writhed in pain, blood pooling around them from the shot wound in his shoulder. Soubi felt rage boil in him. He was only a kid, yet he had gotten hurt.

"Soubi!" turning around, Soubi felt his eye twitch at the shock of pain in his chest, but again, he ignored it as Kio and Yayoi rushed toward him. "You're bleeding, Sou-Chan!"

Yayoi looked at the tall blonde, "Where is Ritsuka…"

Ritsuka….Shit! He had to get Ritsuka!

"Kio, contact the police and an ambulance. A boy has been shot and needs immediate medical treatment."

"But Soubi-"

"Just. Do it." Soubi demanded, turning towards Seimei who still had Nisei at gunpoint.

"My friend is going to help you. Just make sure Nisei doesn't-"

"Don't worry about us, and worry about getting my brother back!" the tall raven said, interrupting Soubi. The blue eyed man gave a small nod before running in the direction Ritsu had taken Ritsuka.

'_Ritsuka…I'm coming!'

* * *

_

Ritsuka kicked and screamed as he was carried into an abandoned warehouse, Ritsu taking (and ignoring) each blow to his body, as he made his way into the dark, silent building.

"Hush, hush. We are almost there. And I can promise, you will be screaming at me in pleasure, and not anger."

This caused the small boy's body to freeze, his screams caught in his throat.

'_Did he really mean…?' _

"No! You bastard! Let me go! Let me go! Let me-AH!"

Ritsuka yelped as he was slammed into a rickety old table by Ritsu, who then proceeded to bound the boy's hands. He panicked, his heart beat going out of control. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a bad dream! He thought he was done with this hell!

"Now I will do what Soubi should have done a long, long time ago." Ritsu sneered, towering over the boy.

"No…please, I beg you…" Ritsuka cried weakly, wriggling across the table, making a pitiful attempt at escaping.

"Nah ah ah! We don't want you to fall off the table, now, do we?" the older male chuckled, dragging him back to the center of the table by his leg.

Before he could even make a single sound, Ritsuka found his pants and boxers violently ripped from his body, leaving him exposed from the waist down. His shirt was next to go.

'_This can't be happening…' _he thought desperately, slamming his thighs together as Ritsu raped his body with his green stare.

His eyes then doubled in size as the grown man then began the process of unbuttoning his pants, followed by the sound of a zipper opening. He averted his gaze, fear suffocating him. This was it. This was it for him.

He was roughly flipped over onto his stomach, hips yanked up by rough hands, as Ritsu mounted him from behind.

'_No…No, No, No! NO!'_

"I am going to enjoy this _deeply_, my little kitten." Ritsu whispered huskily, the tip of his tongue sliding into the small boy's ear.

"P-Please, don't…don't…! AAAAAHHHH!" a bone chilling scream ripped from Ritsuka's throat as pain engulfed his entire body, feeling as though he were being ripped in two.

'_It hurts! Oh, dear god, it HURTS!' _Ritsuka internally screamed, body shaking violently, as he threw his head back as he felt Minami Ritsu stab him with hot, already leaking erection. And only one thing escaped past his lips.

"SOUBI!"

* * *

Soubi staggered down the street lined with old, abandoned warehouses and loading docks. He knew his little neko lover was in one of these buildings. The street was a dead end, and had Ritsu backtracked, they surely would have ran into each other.

Pressing his left hand against his shot wound, Soubi let out a ragged breath. He was going to drop soon, that much he knew. But he would force his body to hold out until he was sure Ritsuka was safe.

Closing his eyes, Soubi listened carefully to his surroundings, hoping to whatever being was up there watching, that he could hear one thing. _One_ thing. That was all he asked for. And whoever was up there, must have been rooting for him, because he could hear a door slamming somewhere to his right.

Snapping his gaze up, Soubi looked in between two buildings. An old warehouse, and an abandoned storage unit. One of the two, he had to choose. But which one? Swaying slightly, the blonde ignored the overwhelming feeling of dizziness, and shoved himself through the door at his left.

'_Shit…even if I find Ritsuka, I don't think my body can take another fight. I've lost way too much blood'_

Glancing up at the staircase, Soubi felt his shoulders sag. He had better make it up, damn it!

Climbing the steps as fast as his drained body would allow, Soubi made sure to stay silent, not making a single sound as he kept his ears open for any noise, even the slightest.

Nausea hit him full force, and doubling over, he leaned his shoulder against the wall next to him, breathing raggedly. No…his body was starting to shut down. It was too soon! He hadn't found Ritsuka! Hell he didn't even know if he was in the same building!

That's when he heard it. A loud, blood curdling scream ripped through the silent building, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand, followed by a shout of his name.

"SOUBI!"

His head snapped up, eyes wide. That was Ritsuka! With the last bit of energy he could muster, he forced his body to run, run up the stairs, kick through three doors and sprint down a hallway, before coming to a complete stop in front of the third door on the left.

Soubi stared hard at the chipping paint, the sound of a creaking table followed by harsh breathing wafted through the wood.

Reaching out, he gently gripped onto the doorknob, ever so slightly turning the brass object, before quietly pushing the door wide open. The sight before him made the tall blonde see red. Made his body forget it's weakened state, as rage furiously filled him with strength and energy.

'_This fucker is dead.'

* * *

_

Tears spilled from his eyes, as his forehead slammed against the cold, hard surface of the table underneath them, unstable table legs creaking in protest to their rocking bodies. With every thrust, the man on top of him became rougher, went deeper. And he could feel it.

He could feel the man's throbbing, rock hard flesh violate him from the inside out, he could the sick, wet feeling of blood sliding down the inside of his thighs. He could feel the man's heavy breathes on his shoulder blades, his large, calloused hands raising his slender hips higher into the air.

But what he felt the most, was his world shattering, his soul breaking to pieces with every thrust Ritsu gave. Yanking at his ties, Ritsuka managed to free his right hand, and with great difficulty, twisted himself just a bit so he could weakly push at the man behind him.

Ritsu gave a chuckle, his breathing ragged, as he easily pinned the boy's wrist back onto the table. Ritsuka needed to be punished. Angling himself, he completely unsheathed himself before slamming full force back into the incredibly tight, pleasuring heat that was the small Aoyagi.

He took in every cry, every scream, every pant that escaped the raven's plump, luscious lips as he pounded him mercilessly into the table. He was close…so _so_ close to reaching his peak, when he noticed something.

Ritsuka stared at the door that stood in front of them, a sob escaping his lips, as he weakly raised a hand out towards the only exit in the room.

There stood Soubi, in all his bleeding glory, the look of murder and rage flashing through his icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Xana: Well then! How is THAT for an update? Mmhh? Good?**

**Ritsuka: The hell, Xana! Why am I being butt raped!**

**Xana: *stares* have you seriously not been paying attention during, oh I don't know, THE ENTIRE FIC?**

**Ritsuka: *snarls***

**Xana: Oh well…review, readers! Pretty please! I just love reviews! They make me SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! And, this chapter plus the previous AND "Christmas with the Zeros" is **_**obvious**_** proof that reviews make me type and update faster! So review if you know what is good for you! I am OUT for the holidays, and I hope you all enjoy yours. Buh bye for now! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	28. Chapter 24

**Xana: Like, no way! I updated…again! *gasp***

**Soubi: Surely, the world will end. **

**Xana: Oh my god, you are **_**so**_** mean, Soubi. So mean!**

**Soubi: Mhmm…**

**Xana: well, anyways, I updated! Hooray! *dances* So quick note, I have a poll up, which I would greatly appreciate, if you voted in. Pretty please? *puppy eyes***

**Soubi: Just do it people…please. **

**Xana: Yeah! So, I'm going to do it. I am TOTALLY going to do it. I am dedicating this chapter to Princess1heart1Hubby! You'll see why :] So a thanks to Ren-Bun, 107602, paper-princess-94, Princess1heart1Hubby (of course) and promo cat for reviewing. And to all those who alert/favorite. :] Remember! I don't have a beta so, this chapter is probably full of mistakes. Now, Soubi…disclaimer please.**

**Soubi: You should all get giant clubs with nails sticking out of them so you can bash Xana's head in for not owning loveless! :D**

**Xana: WHA?

* * *

**

Chapter 23- Realization.

Ritsuka stared at the door that stood in front of them, a sob escaping his lips, as he weakly raised a hand out towards the only exit in the room.

There stood Soubi, in all his bleeding glory, the look of murder and rage flashing through his icy blue eyes.

Ritsu paused in his thrusting, looking over Soubi before a cold, sinister smirk crawled onto his face. Tightening his grip, he thrusted one last time and climaxed, seed spilling into the small boy's body beneath him.

Ritsuka cringed, broken sob slipping from his lips. Never before had the little raven felt so…dirty.

Soubi's rage flared, as his hands curled into fists, bones popping in protest. He'd never once felt such rage in his life, such desire to _kill_. How dare this man touch his Ritsuka! Violate him! Break him! _Hurt_ him.

"Well, well. You found me…" Ritsu chuckled, harshly pulling out of Ristuka, causing the boy to groan in pain.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing!" Soubi snarled, starting to make his way towards the blue haired man, when Ritsu pulled out a knife, and pressed it against the small neko's neck.

"Nah ah, Soubi-kun. I wouldn't come closer, or Ritsuka joins the big, white kitty in the sky, if you get my drift."

The youngest Aoyagi could do nothing but lay there, weak and useless with a knife held against him.

"You see, Soubi-kun, when you involve yourself in Triad affairs, especially an online auction, you trap yourself in this cruel, disgusting underground world…"

Ritsu slowly dragged the sharp end of the knife up the small boys neck. "You knew that you would have to take his ears, yet you didn't. I was starting to worry that you were maybe a cop…"

Soubi scowled, daringly stepping closer. "If I were a cop, do you really think you would still be free, and not in jail. Please Ritsu, save me the humor talk."

Slowly looking up, The Minami smirked. "No…but nonetheless, I couldn't let this boy prance around with his ears. My, my. You should have heard some of the complaints by the other auction winners, when they noticed litte Ritsuka here with their ears. They weren't happy. To have such a beautiful boy be wasted on you."

Soubi sneered at the man, jealousy raged through his entire body. People had been talking about Ritsuka? _HIS_ Ritsuka? Unacceptable. "It is none of their business what I do with the boy that _I_ won."

"True, but it was rather annoying. But tonight? Tonight was the last straw." the man slowly chuckled before it built into a loud, maniacal laugh, "But now _I_ am the one who took them! I did the job _you_ couldn't! And you know what? It was very _pleasurable_. To put it this way, if the boy had been brought up in a brothel, he would be popular."

Soubi just glared daggers at the man, before slowly letting a smirk cross his features.

"Well then, Ritsu-_san. _I really hate to burst your little bubble, but you didn't take his ears. _I_ took them."

"_What?_" Ritsu gritted out, his hands balling into fists.

"I. Took. His. _Ears_." Soubi replied, smugness dripping from every word.

Snapping his gaze to Ritsuka, the older man shot his hand out and grabbed the boy by his hair, yanking his head up with force. The violet eyed boy hissed, eyes shut in pain. With his free hand, Ritsu ripped the ears off of his head and….

"..fake." Ritsu whispered, before grunting as he was suddenly slamed through the old, worn and crumbling wall of the abandoned warehouse, knife skittering across the dirty floor.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried out, having just witnessed the blonde haired male literally slam Ritsu through a wall.

Holding the blue haired man under him, Soubi raised his fist and brought it down into Ritsu's face repeatedly, letting his rage fuel him. This was for being a creep, this was for harassing him, this was for repeatedly trying to molest Ritsuka, and it was for actually _succeeding_ and breaking the boy.

Ritsu smacked Soubi's hand away and bucked his hips upward, causing Soubi to fly over his head and land flat on his back. Flipping himself up, the older male then kicked Soubi in the rib, earning him a groan of pain. Smirking, he landed blow after blow on the blue eyed man.

Gasping, he watched as his foot was caught in a fist, and he was yanked off his feet and slammed into the ground beneath him. Snarling, Soubi threw himself back onto the man, and they then proceeded to roll around, fists flying, feet kicking, nails scratching. Hell Soubi even bit Ritsu! Whatever blow he could throw, he went for.

Ritsu bent his legs back, and kicked Soubi in the chest, making him fly back and skid a few feet away. Climbing to his feet, he watched as Agatsuma coughed, shakily pushing himself into a sitting position. Letting out an enraged cry, Ritsu threw himself at the blonde.

Eyes widening, Soubi snapped his head to look at the green eyed man before he was slammed back onto the ground, his head snapping back into the concrete. Soubi inwardly cursed, head spinning from the impact.

Chuckling, Ritsu fisted the tall blonde's collar and lifted him up a bit, before slamming his fist into said man's jaw, watching his head snap back from the hit. Puling him back up, he leaned in and whispered gently into Soubi's ear.

"I am going to enjoy this, Soubi-kun. I will torture you in front of Ritsuka, and I will watch in satisfaction as you _beg_ me to end your life."

Soubi was silent for a while before he slowly let out a chuckle, causing Ritsu to pull back and look at him with anger and confusion evident on his face. "What is so funny to you?"

The blonde simply gave him a sly smirk before raising his eyes to clash with Ritsu's green ones. "This is."

Ritsu's eyes widen as Soubi slammed the long forgotten blade into his stomach. Doubling over in the immense pain, the he fell sideways off of the body underneath him, and laid unmoving as blood pooled around him.

"S-Soubi?"

Turning to look over his shoulder, Soubi saw Ritsuka slumped against the hole in the wall from where he had slammed Ritsu through. Forcing his already exhausted body to stand, Soubi made his way over to the small boy.

"Soubi, is he…dead?" Ritsuka asked, trying to avoid looking at the bleeding man in favor of looking up at his angel, his Soubi.

"I don't know Ritsuka, but I think we should get home." he said softly, smiling as he ran his fingers through the soft, raven locks that were Ritsuka's hair.

Nodding, Ritsuka took Soubi's hand. "Okay."

* * *

"Finally, we made it!" Kio cries in relief, collapsing through the front door of his apartment, Yayoi carefully jumping over his body.

Making his way to the sofa, he settled himself down in the comfy cushion and stared at the wall in front of him, mind desperately trying to process what he had just went through no more than ten minutes ago.

"_Seimei!" Yayoi cried, running up to the older Aoyagi, while dragging Kio in tow. _

"_Yayoi! What are you doing here?" Seimei said, reaching down to pat the boy's head while still holding Nisei at gunpoint on the ground._

"_Er…well you see, I kind of got kidnapped and…you know…" he mumbled, looking away as a blush warmed his face._

"_Yeah, I think I get what you mean." Seimei said, looking up at Kio._

"_Who are you?" Kio looked at Seimei and gave a nervous chuckle._

"_Ah, Kaido Kio! I'm Sou-chan's roomie." he replied, giving him a huge grin._

"_Sou-chan?" Seimei asked dumbly, looking between the small neko and the still grinning blonde. "Sou-chan would be Soubi." Yayoi answered, staring at Kio weirdly._

"_Oh." Seimei said, before hearing sirens. Looking at Nisei then back at the two in front of him, he gave a ragged sigh. "Look, you two should high tail it out of here, before the police show up."_

"_Wha-?" "Look! If you stick around, Kio, you will end up in jail. So count your blessings that I'm not turning you in for illegal auctions and just get out of here!"_

He still couldn't figure out why Seimei had just let them run off like that. But of course, the elder had forced Kio into giving him their apartment address, so he could come back for Ritsuka.

Yayoi yelped at the body that suddenly collapsed next to him, a blonde head landing in his lap. Looking down, brown clashed with blue.

'_What is this feeling I'm getting? Why is my heart pounding when I look into his eyes?'_

Biting his bottom lip, Yayoi averted his gaze, shyly looking off to the side.

Kio stared intently at the young Shioiri, admiring the blush that spread over the small boy's face. It was…cute.

'_Cute? The hell am I thinking? He's a boy! Come on, Kaido!'_

Yayoi's blush deepened as Kio's gaze intensified more, causing him to squirm. And before either knew it, the taller of the two reached up, clasping his hand at the back of Yayoi's neck, and forced his head down, making their lips meet.

Neither could even fathom what was happening at that moment, only that if felt so….so…_good_. The burst of electricity that shot up their spines, the tingling sensation in their lips, the butterflies in their stomachs. It was amazing.

Leaning up, Kio pulled Yayoi down a bit more, putting more pressure on their lips, which in turned made Yayoi gasp. Now, Kio was a man who would never participate in something…well, illegal. But his body and mind didn't really care at the moment, and becoming bold, he slid his tongue into the wet, hot cavern, as his hand traveled south, to a small, yet hard, bulge. Running his tongue along the other's, he pawed at the obvious erection, earning him a very pleasing response.

"Oh…K-Kio…don't stop…_Ah!_"

Hearing Yayoi's soft moan, Kio could only grin.

'_Fuck the law, fuck morals, fuck the soon Ritsuka-being-pissed-and-having-Soubi-kill-me situation that will happen soon, and fuck EVERYONE. _I'm _fucking this kid.'

* * *

_

Seimei sighed as he looked over at Youji, who was currently sitting across from him on the other side of the hospital bed, where Natsuo currently laid, his entire left shoulder bandaged, and his arm in a sling.

The teal haired teen had his head hanging down, eyes covered by his bangs. But Seimei didn't have to see him to know he was silently crying. The emotions were hanging thickly in the air. You could tell.

Sliding his gaze to Natsuo, he took in the red head's state. Bandaged up, oxygen mask covering his mouth. Yeah, it wasn't good. Not to mention the tiny tubes stuck in his arms didn't help. Luckily, the bullet had missed the small male's heart and lungs, and the surgery had gone extremely well. The only down side was that he had lost a lot of blood.

He snapped out of his daze as the doctor then came in, locking eyes with Seimei. "Mr. Aoyagi?"

Standing, Seimei gave a short nod. "Yes?"

"Well the good news is that he can be discharged in two days. But he has to take it easy, and I would suggest him being bed ridden for at least a week."

"YES!"

Both adults turned to look at the now emotional Youji, who had thrown himself at the unconscious Natsuo.

"Ah! Sir! I would suggest you not do that!" the doctor exclaimed, while Seimei only chuckled.

"He's just relieved, Doctor. He was worried that he had lost him." Seimei offered, gaining the doctor's attention once more.

"Right…well, I will leave you two alone then. If there is anything you two are in need of, don't hesitate to ask a nurse."

Watching the doctor exit the room, he turned back to Youji, who was much more cheerful than he was minutes ago.

"Well then! Two days isn't so bad."

"No! It's actually better!" Youji exclaimed excitedly, holding his lover's hands gently.

Smiling, Seimei watched the two. It amazed him at how young they were, yet they were so in love, as if they had been together for eternity. He suddenly grew sad. The way Youji was looking at Natsuo…was the same way Ritsuka had looked at Soubi.

'_As if they were soul mates…'_

Sighing, he collapsed back into his seat, and turned his gaze up to the stark white ceiling. What was he suppose to do now? Just take Ritsuka away from the person he loved? What kind of brother would he be? To destroy such a…bond?

Yet again, Ritsuka was his little brother. He had spent months on end to find him, and when he finally did, was he just going to leave without him? After everything he went through? After everything he put Natsuo and Youji through?

"Fuck. What am I going to do?" he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Give him a choice."

Snapping his eyes open, Seimei turned to look at Youji. "What?"

"Ask him who he wants to go with, and let him decide for himself." Youji said, petting Natsuo's hand as he spoke.

"Give him…a choice?"

"Yes, a choice."

Seimei couldn't control the sudden desperation, anger, and fear that hit him full force. "And what if he doesn't choose _me_!"

"That's something you would have to deal with."

Seimei scoffed, turning his head away, in favor of glaring at the wall. "Deal. Hah! How would you like to deal with rejection!"

Youji shrugged, still petting his lovers hand. "I probably couldn't. But Seimei, Ritsuka seemed happy. I'm not siding with that Soubi guy, but if someone were to take Natsuo from me…I'd die."

Seimei turned to look back at him, and he saw such sadness in his eyes, that he inwardly cringed. "You have no idea what it is like to have the one you love with your life, to be taken away." He turned his gaze to the older man. "It is something I do not wish anyone to go through."

The raven could do nothing but stare at Youji, letting his words sink in. He was right. He _didn't_ know what it was like to be taken from the one you love, since he had never really loved anyone in his life, at least, not in the romantic way.

Standing up, the elder Aoyagi grabbed his car keys. "I'll think about what you said…"

"Good."

Nodding once, Seimei walked out the door. Destination: Soubi's apartment.

* * *

"Aaaahhh! K-Kio!" Yayoi cried out, writhing on the soft sheets that covered Kio's bed, while the owner of said bed was currently thrusting his fingers into his small, puckered entrance.

'_Urrgh! This feels so…uncomfortable!' _

Grinding his teeth together, Yayoi tried, tried soooo hard to relax, but he couldn't. He just couldn't! Fingers didn't belong where they currently were! Nope! Not. At. ALL!

"Just relax Yayoi! It will get better, I promise!" Kio reassured, desperately trying to find that one spot that would have the younger boy seeing stars.

"Oh y-yeah right! R-Relax? With your f-fingers up my a-AAH!"

Kio couldn't help the Cheshire grin that spread across his face. _'Hehe…bingo!'_

Sliding in a third (lubed up of course) finger, Kio abused that spot, hitting those bundle of nerves that brought out such wonderful sounds from the small boy.

'_God, I'm so going to hell for this. I'm going to hell, where I will most likely meet Satan face to face, and get a pineapple shoved up my ass _(1)_. But this…this is worth it. So, Mr. Lucifer, I look forward to our meeting.'_

"K-Kio! Ohhhh!"

Deciding the boy was stretched enough to handle Little (ahem, BIG, ahem) Kio downstairs, he quickly removed his fingers, earning him a rather nasty hiss hiss from the boy.

Chuckling, he pulled out a condom (from thin air!) and slid it onto his throbbing member, before applying lube, a lot of lube (so he didn't hurt the boy, of course) and turned his gaze to the soon-to-be earless boy. "Don't worry, you will be screaming in pleasure soon."

Yayoi raised an eyebrow. Wow. He could actually see this man's ego double in size. Against his will, his eyes lowered down and, lo and behold! He had reason to!

"Uh, K-Kio?"

"Mmhm…"

"Will you, uhm…will you fit?" Yayoi asked nervously.

"Well Yayoi you se-huh?" Kio asked, quite dumbly, turning his eyes to the boy from lathering up.

"Will your…god you know what I mean!" Yayoi snapped, turning his gaze away in embarrassment.

Kio's already inflated ego inflated even more. Straightening up, he let a cocky grin spread across his face.

Pointing a thumb towards his huffed out chest, he let his grin grow. "Don't worry, kid. I got this!"

Yayoi wanted to mentally smack himself. Leave it to him to get the crazy, cocky, and childish blonde. "Err…right."

Deeming his erection well lubed, Kio leaned over the small boy, lining the tip of his member to the boys stretched and awaiting entrance.

'_This is it…' _was the only thing that ran through both male's minds, before Kio slowly pressed himself inside the small body beneath him.

Yayoi immediately regretted it, for he was feeling the WORST kind of pain imaginable.

'_Oh god….Oh god! OH HOLY FUCKING GOD! He lied! He lied! He does _not_ got this! He doesn't! This is NOT COOL!'_

"Ahhhh GOD!" Yayoi screamed out, fisting the sheets beneath him, as Kio continued to push himself in.

"Ah g-god Yayoi," Kio groaned out, "You need to r-relax!"

"Th-There is no way in hell I can r-relax with-with this…_THING_ inside me!"

Kio stopped moving all together, and watched as the small boy beneath him desperately tried to adjust to him.

'_This kid has quite the mouth on him…' _he couldn't help but think. Then again, pain tends to do that to you.

Alarm bells suddenly went off in his mind as he saw tears gathering at the corner of Yayoi's eyes. _'Oh shit…'_

Leaning down, he gently kissed each tear before placing a soft, reassuring kiss on his forehead. "Do you want to stop?"

Shaking his head, Yayoi squeezed his eyes shut. "N-No. Just-Just move."

Carefully maneuvering himself, Kio pulled out to the tip, before quickly thrusting back in, earning him another scream. Gripping the slim hips under him, Kio set a quick (yet gentle!) pace, searching desperately for that sweet spot.

Yayoi, however, desperately wanted to get Kio out of him. This wasn't worth it! Being split in half from the inside out was not worth _anything!_

"Ah! Ah god! No! I lied! I lied! I don't want this! Take it out! Take it out!" he screeched, moving his hands from the sheets to Kio's upper arms, nails digging into the skin.

"F-Fuck, Yayoi! Just-ah! Wait! Let me…let me find that spot!"

"S-Screw the spot! Screw the spot! Screw the d-dot! The s-stripe! The s-stupid box! I wa-want you ou-OOHH!"

'_Yes! Found it!' _Kio thought smugly, angling his hips so he could brush against that bundle of nerves that turned pain into pleasure.

"Kio! Oh! Yes! Th-There!" Yayoi cried out, arching his back as Kio hooked his arms under the small boy's legs.

Kio couldn't believe he was doing this. Running his hands around the slender hips, he cupped the boys ass and lifted him off the bed, so that he could reach in deeper. Why was he doing this? Yayoi was only a kid, yet he was giving his innocence to him, and he was greedily taking it. Why?

'_Because you love him…' _was the one thought running through his mind.

Love him? Looking down, his heart melted at the sight. Yayoi's face was flushed, eyes screwed shut as his lips parted, letting mewls and moans of pleasure fill the air. His long, silky hair flowed over pillows and sheets, making him beautiful.

'_He even lost his glasses…' _he noticed, before realizing he had lost his as well. _'Wonder when that happened…'_

Yes. He did love the boy, even if the logical side of his brain was screaming at him that it was unacceptable and _soon_, he knew it was true. He loved Yayoi with all his heart. He wanted the boy in his life, he didn't want another second without him.

Resting his head on the neko's chest, he shut his eyes tightly before pulling completely out, and then slamming right back in, shivering at the scream that vibrated through Yayoi's chest.

"N-Nyaaaaah! K-Kio!" Yayoi moaned, tangling his fingers in the soft blonde locks, pleasure making his brain turn fuzzy.

'_Is this what Ritsuka feels when he's with Soubi? I-I guess I cant blame or judge him. This feels amazing!'_

He nearly choked as he felt a warm hand wrap around his erect member, feeling a few experimental tugs before he was being full on stroked. And in time to the thrusts! Wowza!

"Y-Yayoi…oh god. You're so…so _tight!_"

Tight…was that a good thing? He didn't really know. He wondered exactly what about him was so tight. Should he say thanks? He really didn't know. All he knew was that his brain had just officially turned to mush.

And then it hit him. This unbelievable, amazing, white hot pleasure struck him, and turned his entire body to goo. He could do nothing but arch his back, a pleasure filled wail echoing in the room.

'_Holy shit!'_

'_Did he just…?' _Kio thought, cracking open an eye just in time to see Yayoi explode over his hand and both their stomachs. Looking up quickly, Kio's eyes doubled in size. _'He di-AH FUCK!'_

He climaxed. He climaxed HARD. He couldn't help it! The pleasure was just too much! As his seed spilled into the rubber that was the condom, his thrusts slowed as he rode out his orgasm.

The room was filled with nothing but harsh pants and the one grunt from Kio as he pulled out of the smaller body, collapsing onto his side. He slowly removed the sticky, full rubber off his now limp member and tossed it into the small waste basket by his bed.

Having felt the older male pull away, Yayoi groaned and rolled onto his side, his back facing Kio.

Lazily looking over at Yayoi, his mind immediately cleared as he took in the most breath taking tattoo he'd ever seen.

Slowly reaching out, he slowly traced a magnificent phoenix, wings spread proudly, as flames dripped from the ends of it's wings and bled into flames that swirled all around its long, flowing tail.

He felt the boy's breath hitch, before he slowly let the air out.

'_I wonder if Ritsuka has a tattoo as well…' _he thought, before shrugging.

Reaching over, he wrapped his arm around Yayoi's small waist and pulled him close, so close that the small brunette's back pressed against his chest. He could already feel the darkness that was sleep pull temptingly at him.

Yayoi laid perfectly still, waiting until he finally felt the older male's chest rise and fall peacefully, signaling that he was asleep. Which left him to think.

_What_ had just happened? And more importantly, why did he _let_ it happen? Hadn't he been against all of this from the beginning? Hadn't he wished death upon everyone who forced him to do this?

'_But Kio didn't force you.'_

That was true. Kio _hadn'_t forced him. In fact, he had asked him if he wanted to stop. And he had told him no, because he _wanted_ it.

But why! Why did he want Kio to do it? Why did he want to do something that was considered a crime, a sin! Why did he want Kio to do it more than anything in his life.

Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde, he suddenly knew why.

It was simply because…

"I love you." he whispered.

* * *

**Xana: so how was **_**that**_** for a KioxNatsuo lemon? *waggles eyebrows***

**Kio: OMFG *nosebleed***

**Yayoi: WHAAA? *blushes furiously***

**Xana: *Cheshire grin* So! Like…yeah. Review? Tell me how the lemon was? Tell me if it sucked? Or if it was worthy of your love :'3 So, I am Xana wishing you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! May it bring nothing but happiness to you! Tee tee for now!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	29. Chapter 25

**Xana: Hola, readers! I know, I know. I haven't updated in over a month. I'm sorry! Things came up, shit happened, and then…I got writer's block. OHNOES! *evil thunder of doom* **

**Natsuo: I ****hate**** thunder! **

**Xana: Naaah, I love it! Anyways, I finally have chapter 25! But…sadly, there are only two more chapters after this, before the story comes to an end. **

**Natsuo: NUUUUUUUU!**

**Xana: Yeah…*sigh* kinda sad. Buuuuut, I'm already in the process of working out a sequel. So, one road ends, another begins! Yay! So, I would like to thank Soubei, Miss Hinata, promo cat, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, Princess1heart1Hubby, klagana1, Envious Alchemist, 107602, Leatrix, Yaoilover 34, sahisdabest, animewannabe13, Superschwiizer, and CrapXhead for reviewing! And to all those lovelies out there who alert/favorite. Oh! And to animewannabe13, thanks for the flower XD Now, disclaimer, please!**

**Natsuo: Xana doesn't own Lovele-Hey! Where the hell is **_**my**_** flower!**

**Xana: Uh…this chapter is totally beta-less! Expect mistakes! On with the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 25- The Choice

Ritsuka sat uncomfortably on the soft, plush beanbag that Kio had bought from a yard sale a while back, situated off to the side in between the two couches that were directly across from each other.

On one couch, Soubi. The other, Seimei. The two most important people in the small boy's life. And both were currently in a glaring contest. Ritsuka could only sigh as he waited for the two impatiently. How long were they going to do this?

"Ahem, would you two please stop?" the small boy asked, annoyed and tired. He wanted to do nothing but crawl into Soubi's bed and sleep.

Turnings his gaze from the elder Aoyagi, Soubi looked at Ritsuka closely before sighing and turning back to Seimei. "Alright, so how are we doing this? What happens from here?"

Ritsuka turned to look at his brother, very curious at what he would say. Because, quite frankly, _he_ didn't even know what to do. His brother had followed him so far, for so long.

Seimei let out a long breathe before folding his arms and turning his head away, his eyes shutting closed as he tried to calm his nerves. "Ritsuka will have to decide if he wants to come back with me or…stay with you."

Soubi looked up in thought for a minute before nodding. "I agree, that seems to be the best idea."

Both older men simultaneously turned their heads to look at the small boy. Ritsuka's blood ran cold. Oh shit. He had to decide? When _he_ didn't even know what he wanted?

"Oh…er…I-I don't…"

"Ritsuka, you don't have to decide this exact moment. Natsuo won't be discharged for two more days, so…you have two days to decide." Seimei said, while standing up.

Ritsuka stumbled to his feet. "Are you leaving?" Seimei looked down at his baby brother before he kneeled, coming face to face with the smaller of the two.

"Yeah…I have to go and check on Youji and Natsuo. But I'll keep in touch until Natsuo is released. So think long and hard, okay Ritsuka?" he said, patting the boy on the head.

Ritsuka gave a quick nod, smiling at his brother. "Okay! I'll think long and hard!"

"Good boy, Ritsuka." the elder of the two smiled, before standing and turning to Soubi. "Thank you, for saving my brother."

"It was my pleasure." Soubi answered, and the two shared a quick hand shake before Seimei headed for the door.

"Ah! Seimei wait!" Ritsuka cried out. Turning back to him, Seimei raised an eyebrow. "Tell Natsuo I said hi! And that…I hope he gets better."

"Sure thing Ritsuka."

Ritsuka watched as Seimei disappeared past the door, before looking over at the blue eyed man, who was bleeding all over the couch. He immediately scowled. "Soubi, you need to see a damn doctor, you idiot!"

* * *

"-And then, they hauled his ass to jail."

Natsuo giggled as he listened to Youji replay all the excitement he had missed due to him passing out from pain (and blood loss).

"Serves Nisei right! He was such a douche!"

Youji let a smile play across his face. He didn't really get how he did it, but Natsuo always bounced back almost immediately from anything. He wished he was like that….

"You know, Natsuo….you really scared me," Youji mumbled, entwining their fingers together, "I thought I had lost you again…."

The red head could only stare at his boyfriend before tugging at his hand. When he gained the taller male's attention, he leaned over and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, but full of so much love. Youji let out a soft sigh, as he reached over and tangled his free hand into the soft, wavy locks of Natsuo's hair. It was moments like these, where he really enjoyed life.

Their kiss was soon interrupted by a loud squeaking noise, followed by the crash of a metal plate hitting the floor. Jolting back, the two males quickly looked over to see a nurse rushing out of the room, blood dripping from her nose.

Looking at each other, the two could only blink before Natsuo burst into laughter, falling backwards onto the bed. His laugh was cut short as pain shot through his entire left side. He had forgotten the reason why he was in the hospital.

"GAH!"

"Natsuo!" Youji bolted up from his seat in alarm at the boy's cry. Natsuo could only stare up at the teal haired male.

"Ouchies…" he mumbled, pout forming on his lips. Youji let a small smile crack onto his lips, and he leaned over and fluffed the red head's pillow for him.

"Don't keep forgetting that arm, Natsuo."

"Haha, I'll try not to!"

"Well, it certainly looks like someone is feeling better."

Youji and Natsou's attention snapped towards the door, where Seimei was standing, smile on his face, and a bouquet of balloons in hand.

"Seimei!" Natsuo cried out happily, bolting back up into a sitting position. "You're here!"

"Of course I am. I had to check on my favorite loudmouth, obnoxious red head." the raven chuckled, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "I even brought balloons."

"Yay!" the green eyed boy cheered, staring at the different variety of balloons.

Youji turned to the taller male. "How did it go?"

Seimei hummed as he leaned back in his seat, watching Natsuo poke happily at a smiley faced balloon. "I did what you said. I gave him a choice."

Hearing this, Natsuo turned to gaze at him, and he slowly cocked his head to the side. "So why don't you seem happy? I mean, Ritsuka is going to decide on what makes him happy. Wouldn't his happiness make you happy?"

Sliding his gaze to Natsuo's, Seimei gave a nod. "Of course. Ritsuka's happiness is all that matters."

Youji then butted in. "He's only scared of rejection. That Ritsuka would choose Soubi over him."

Seimei glared at the teal haired male before shutting his eyes and relaxing. "By the way, Ritsuka says hi, and that he hopes you get better soon."

Natsuo perked up, "did he really?"

Seimei nodded, which earned him a squeal of delight. "Yay! He didn't forget me!"

"Eh, its kind of hard to forget you, Natsuo."

"Thanks Youji!

* * *

Yayoi awoke with a start, eyes snapping open. His mind was fuzzy, causing him to forget where he was. Sluggishly looking around, he didn't recognize the room. Shifting a bit, he suddenly froze and looked down at the arm that was holding him around the waist. That's when it all hit him. He had just lost his virginity to Kio.

'_Oh my god…'_

Biting onto his tongue, he slowly wiggled his way out of Kio's grip, carefully making sure he didn't wake the blonde. Sitting up, he gasped as pain shot up his spine, a small cry almost escaping his lips.

Biting his lip, he tried to swallow down the pain as he slowly (and stiffly) climbed out of the bed. Grabbing the closest article of clothing he could find, he quickly slipped it on only to realize it was a giant shirt. Kio's…shirt.

'_Oh well, this will have to d-'_

"What are you doing?" Kio froze in place, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder, and saw Kio sitting up, wide awake. Eyes darting around, Yayoi looked for an exit, panic rushing through him. His eyes landed on the door.

"Uhm…"

He looked Kio dead in the eye before he suddenly bolted across the room, intent on making it to the door.

"Woah! Wait…Yayoi!" Kio yelled, bewildered by the sudden movement.

Jumping out of the bed, butt naked, Kio dashed over to the boy just as Yayoi made a flying leap for the door handle.

'_Yatta yatta yatta yattaaaaaaa-! Ah?' _

Yayoi blinked as he stopped in mid air and turned to see what was up, only to regret it. Kio was holding him in mid air, staring strangely down at him. "Yayoi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Yayoi hung his head, his shoulders sagging as the blonde carried him back to the bed. Gently setting him down, Kio rested on the edge of the bed, just in case the boy tried to make a break for it again.

"Yayoi, are you okay? Why did you try to run off like that?"

"Because I panicked. I thought, you know, you might of regretted what we did…because it's wrong." he answered, looking away shamefully.

Kio sat there silently, watching the boy in front of him. _'He's scared…'_

"Yayoi, if I was going to regret it, then I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

Looking back at the older male, Yayoi stared hard at him. "Really?"

"Really really."

Yayoi felt the corners of his mouth twitch, smile slowly creeping onto his face. "Thank you, Kio!" he exclaimed, burying his face into the man's bare chest.

Kio laughed. "You do realize Ritsuka is going to have my head for this, right?"

Yayoi looked up at him, mouth opened in the shape of an "o". "I wouldn't let him! You're precious to me!"

"Precious?" Kio asked, eyebrow raised before he grinned. "Yeah precious! You're precious to me too!"

Yayoi suddenly felt giddy. Kio ruffled his hair and set him down. "I'll tell ya one thing. I'm really going to miss those ears of yours."

The young Shioiri could only blink a few times before reaching up to his head and feeling around. His mouth dropped open.

'_I completely forgot about that!'

* * *

_

Agatsuma Soubi could only sigh as he watched Ritsuka fuss over him. Yesterday he had been released from the hospital after Ritsuka screamed and kicked at him to go. Honestly, he was a little irritated by it. He only had this last day to spend with Ritsuka. He didn't know if the boy would choose him or his brother. So every moment counted.

And that's when it happened. The second they walked through the door, Ritsuka had let out a loud, shrill war cry before launching himself through the air and successfully knocking Kio over.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YAYOI'S _**EARS**_?" he screamed, whacking Kio with the newspaper that was in the blonde's hands moments before.

Looking towards the shy boy, Soubi saw that he was, indeed, missing his ears and tail.

'_Wow…'_

"R-Ritsuka, wait! Don't hit Kio! I wanted it!" Yayoi exclaimed, trying to pull the boy off Kio.

"Yeah! Listen to what he's saying, DAMMIT!"

"NO! YOU TOOK HIS **EARS**!"

Soubi gave a slight chuckle before walking over and picking the struggling Ritsuka up. "Ritsuka, as much as I love seeing Kio suffer, which I really do enjoy, I think you should let it go."

Ritsuka bristled at this. "What! Why should I let this go!"

"Because you have a decision to make." Soubi replied, before smiling softly at the boy, "besides, I want to spend as much time I possibly can, just in case you decide against me."

Ritsuka's eyes slightly widened. "Soubi…"

"So, let's leave Kio alone, and go and enjoy each other's company." Soubi suggested, carrying the smallest Aoyagi out of the room.

"Wah! Soubi!"

"Hmm? You say something, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, faking innocence as he slowly shut the door, leaving two flustered males in the living room.

Ritsuka pouted as Soubi gently set him down on the bed. He wanted to put of making a decision as much as possible. He knew it was unfair if he didn't really decide, but could you blame him?

"Ritsuka…." looking up, violet clashed with icy blue. He suddenly blushed at the intense stare from the older male. He hated that stare. It always led to…stuff.

Turning his head, Ritsuka dropped his gaze to the bed and played with the comforter. "Don't look at me that way, Soubi…"

Soubi sat behind the boy, slowly wrapping his arms around his tiny frame. "Why not?"

"Because you make me feel like I'm naked…"

The older blonde couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips. "Naked, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka suddenly twisted around to give the taller male a hard stare. "Not like that, you pervert! I meant naked as in you could see inside me! Like my feelings and thoughts and…," he averted his gaze, "my desires…"

Soubi stared at him before gently gripping the boy's chin and successfully lifting it upwards so their eyes met. "On the contrary, It's hard to see how you feel sometimes. And I can't see your thoughts or desires. I'm not a mind reader." he chuckled.

And before Soubi could even bat an eye, Ritsuka leaned up and fisted his silky blonde hair, and pulled him into a kiss. And not just any kiss. Soubi could feel the desperation, the need in the kiss.

Slowly wrapping his arms around the slender waist, he held Ritsuka against him as he pressed into the kiss, gently swiping his tongue along the smaller male's bottom lip. He was granted entrance with a soft mewl, which sent shivers down the older blonde's spine.

Sliding his tongue slowly, Soubi teased the small boy, making Ritsuka whimper and squirm with impatience. This caused him to smirk against the plump lips that were the young Aoyagi's.

'_He really wants this…'_

Slowly undressing the younger of the two, Soubi couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. Why? Because Ritsuka was just _begging_ for his touch. It made Soubi feel wanted, as sad as that sounds.

Staring down at his now naked lover, Soubi let a smile grace his lips. Ritsuka was beautiful. Soft, flawless pale skin. Gorgeous, silky black hair. Big, stunning violet eyes. Ritsuka was the definition of perfect.

Locking his eyes with Ritsuka's, Soubi started to undress slowly, inwardly smirking as Ritsuka broke eye contact to stare at the older male's now bare body. Oh yeah, he still had it.

"Ritsuka…."

Looking up, Ritsuka blushed as he realized he was staring. Hey, he couldn't help it okay! Soubi was truly beautiful. Maybe _too_ beautiful. It was strangely unnatural. Maybe Soubi was a girl…and had gone under surgery to..become…a man..? Yeah!

"Ritsuka."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the small raven turned to look at him. "Sorry, what?"

Soubi stared down at Ritsuka. "I asked if you were ready."

"O-Oh…uhm…yeah." He blushed, looking away. Boy did _he_ feel stupid.

The tall Agatsuma could only smile as he stared down at Ritsuka. It was adorable how the boy could space out, even when they were about to have sex.

'_No Soubi, not sex. Making _love_.' _he scolded himself, wrapping Ritsuka in his arms as he gently pressed himself against the small boys entrance.

Ritsuka hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped onto the older male's shoulders, trying to relax his body. It didn't matter how many times they had done this in the past, it still fucking hurt!

"I-I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" Soubi asked, staring down at the small raven, forcing himself to keep in check with his self control. Honestly, he didn't want to hurt the boy.

"Just…f-fine…" Ritsuka ground out, taking a few deep breathes before giving a stiff nod.

Soubi gently pulled out, so the tip was just barely in, before quickly pushing back in, rather harshly. Ritsuka's back immediately arched off the bed, a scream escaping his lips.

"AAHHH!"

Soubi inwardly cringed, _'There goes not hurting him…'_

Gripping the smaller of the two's waist, Soubi set a slow, gentle pace, trying to find that one pleasure spot that would have the boy seeing stars. Slightly leaning over him, Soubi watched in fascination as Ritsuka's pained expression morphed into immense pleasure.

'_God…he is so beautiful…'_

Continuing his leisurely pace, the tall blonde felt delighted as Ritsuka wrapped himself around him, pressing his body to Soubi's as much as he possibly could, resulting in said blonde to be fully sheathed, skin meeting skin. And lord did it feel good!

"R-Ritsuka…" Soubi murmured breathlessly, not looking away from the boy's pleasure filled face for a second.

"Soubi…Aaahhhnn…ahhh-OH GOD!"

'Finally found it.' Soubi thought smugly, angling his hips so he could slam right into Ritsuka's prostate, earning him a loud cry.

'_No, no…this just…won't do. I'll have to kick it up.'_

"Sou-Soubi! OH! Hit that spot aga-AH! Wh-What the hell! Soubi! What are you d-doing? Stop it!" Ritsuka screeched, as he was thrown face first onto the bed.

He shuddered as he could literally feel Soubi looming over him from behind. He yelped loudly as he was roughly grabbed by his sides and slammed backwards onto Soubi's hard erection.

"GYAAAAAH!" he cried out, eyes shutting tightly as he was once again filled up. He breathed harshly as Soubi thrusted upwards, sending their pleasure to the next level.

Ritsuka felt chills run up his spine as the blue eyed man growled huskily into his ear. "O-Open your eyes, Ritsuka."

As his eyes fluttered open, the small raven felt his excitement kick in double time, and his arousal became painfully unbearable as he stared in front of him, Soubi thrusting away behind him. His violet eyes locked onto another pair of violet eyes.

He couldn't believe it. Soubi had him facing a mirror, and Ritsuka could do nothing but stare at their reflection, watching as he bounced in the taller of the two's lap, his face flushed, lips parted as he released moan after moan. Eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Flicking his gaze to Soubi's relfection, he lost it. Beautiful, silky strands of blonde framed the elder Agatsuma's angelic face, his eyes filled with lust and determination as he sucked on Ritsuka's neck, rocking the younger at a fast pace.

Ritsuka threw his head back, his nails digging into Soubi's thighs, his climax hitting him full force. "**SOUBI**!"

Soubi felt it. He felt Ritsuka's walls clamp down around him, and he knew the boy was going to burst any second. Snaking his hand around the smaller body, he grasp Rituka's neglected member, and pumped in time to his thrusts.

He felt a delighted shiver run down his spine as Ritsuka released. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Not until he had released as well. Placing a soft, butterfly kiss on his lover's shoulder, Soubi gave five more thrusts before he fell over the edge, climax claiming him.

He rode out his orgasm, his seed spilling into the small body of Ritsuka…_his_ Ritsuka.

They both collapsed backwards, nothing put a tangled pile of limbs, harsh pants filling the silent room.

Ritsuka was the first to break the silence. "I-I love you."

Soubi smiled as he rolled over, successfully knocking Ritsuka off his chest and onto the bed next to him. Wrapping his arms around the small boy, he held him close and kissed his forehead.

"And I love you, Ritsuka."

Smiling, the raven haired boy snuggled into the warmth that was Soubi's body. They were both exhausted, he knew. He could feel the darkness that was sleep tugging at his subconscious, his eyelids feeling heavy. Just as he was about to fall into a deep, wonderful sleep, he heard a loud thump come from the wall above their heads.

Bolting up into a sitting position, Ritsuka stared wide eyed at the wall. "Wh-What the hell was that!"

Propping himself up on his elbow, Soubi looked at the wall as silence filled the room, before…

"UWAAAAH! K-KIO! NYAAAH! H_-HARDER_!"

Ritsuka fell sideways of the bed, while Soubi could only sigh loudly.

"Here we go…"

* * *

**Xana: So, there you have it. Chapter 25. To be honest, I didn't really like how it turned out. Because, like I said, I had writer's block, and I kept jumping on and off on this chapter, writing what little I could before getting lost, then coming back and…I feel it turned out…weird. **

**Natsuo: You think that about everything!**

**Xana: Do not! Anyways! Dear readers, review! Tell me what you think! Is it just me or did this chapter come out…weird? So….*holds arms out wide, totally prepared for the love* GIMME LOVE! I updated! Seriously!**

**Natsuo: That…is kinda creepy *scratches head***

**Xana: Oh well…Bye guys! **

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	30. Chapter 26

**Xana: Hey! I updated in time! **

**Soubi: That's because you don't have a life, Xana.**

**Xana: Shut up, Soubi. Okay, so this is the last chapter of Neko in Auctions. I'll have an epilogue up next week, and then, that is literally it. NIA will be done. Over. Finished. God, it's like I'm watching my baby all grown up! **

**Soubi: Yeah yeah, let's just get on with it.**

**Xana: You're so rude. I would like to thank DeidaraXSasoriLover1, Princess1heart1Hubby, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, promocat, klagana1, paper-princess-94, and Ritsuka-chan1092 for reviewing, and to everyone that faved/alerted. You guys are just the best ever! *hugs you all***

**Soubi: riiiiiiight…*clears throat* Xana doesn't own Loveless. *smacks Xana in the head* **

**Xana: OW! *rubs head and huffs* I'm beta-less, so expect mistakes. *grumbles*

* * *

**

Chapter 26-The Decision

Agatsuma Soubi stared at the plain, white ceiling of his room, sunlight pouring from the open window above his head. A nice, fresh breeze blew in, gently ruffling the curtains that hung at the sides of the small window. And Ritsuka lay in his arms, peacefully sleeping.

Closing his eyes, the older male began to think over every morning of the past six months that started out this exact same way. The sunlight, the open window, the fucking breeze. And Ritsuka.

The tall blonde knew he had to move sooner or later, but he simply refused to do so. The sooner me moved, the sooner the day would start, and he sure as hell didn't want the day to begin.

Why? Because today was day 2. The last, final day. The day Ritsuka, the (young) love of his life, decided who he would go with. Either his older brother, Seimei, or him, Soubi.

He frowned, expression turning dark. He would never admit it, but he was scared that he wouldn't be picked. That Ritsuka would leave him for his brother. He didn't want that. He didn't want to lose the one thing that mattered in his life.

Glancing down at the small boy, his face softened into a peaceful smile. Ritsuka was just so cute when he slept, seeming more innocent then he already was. Reaching out, Soubi caressed the young Aoyagi's face, never ceasing to be amazed at how soft and smooth the raven's skin was.

He could definitely get used to the idea of spending every morning of his entire life this way, in bed, holding Ritsuka, caressing his soft skin, and simply relishing in the moment. He wanted that. He wanted it so badly…yet he knew there was a possibility that he couldn't.

And that hurt.

His hand froze as long, thick eyelashes fluttered open. Violet locked onto icy blue, and the world seem to freeze as Ritsuka and Soubi stared, simply lost in each other's eyes. Ritsuka then smiled, eyes full of happiness.

"Morning."

Soubi smiled, his hand resuming its previous action. Ritsuka leaned into his touch and purred loudly. "Good morning, Ritsuka. Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually! You make a great pillow, Soubi."

The tall blonde chuckled, highly amused. "Is that all I am to you, Ritsuka? A pillow?"

"Of course not!" Ritsuka replied, giving him a sly grin, "you're also an amazing blanket. I could be lost in a blizzard and you're body heat would keep me alive."

"Well, as long as it's your life I'm saving, then I'm proud to be a blanket."

Ritsuka laughed. "You're so weird."

"That's why you love me." Soubi replied, watching the small male climb out of the bed, clad in nothing but Soubi's shirt.

The elder Agatsuma perked up as Ritsuka began to stretch, his shirt riding up the raven's small frame, giving him the perfect view of the boy's ass. Soubi shamelessly stared, perverted thoughts filling his mind.

Turning his head, Ritsuka glanced over his shoulder to see Soubi leering at him. Frowning, the small boy experimentally wriggles his hips from side to side, and snorted as Soubi's head mimicked his movements, eyes never leaving his behind.

'_God he's such a _pervert._'_

"Soubi, stop staring at my ass." Ritsuka commanded, heading for the bedroom door, intent on getting a shower before Kio woke, since the blonde had a bad habit of using all the hot water.

"I wasn't staring at your ass Ritsuka. I was…admiring…the pigment of your skin. Yes. That's it."

Ritsuka stopped mid-step, and turned to look at Soubi with a dumbfounded expression. "My _wha_?"

"How about waffles for breakfast?" Soubi asked, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah, waffles!" Ritsuka cheered, rushing out to quickly take a shower, so that he could eat his waffles.

Soubi watched him run off and he smiled, heading for the kitchen. He was going to step up his game, and make the best waffles possible. Ritsuka deserved the best, after all.

Looking towards the refrigerator, he paused as his eyes landed on a picture of him, Ritsuka and Kio. Ritsuka stood in between them, arms wrapped around both the blonde's necks, cheekily sticking his tongue out at the camera, while Kio had a giant grin plastered on his face, while he simply gave off a soft smile.

The picture was only three months old, at a rock concert Ritsuka had begged them to take him to. Of course…Soubi couldn't say no. He never could. And the concert hadn't actually been bad. He had enjoyed being with the small raven. Just like he did now.

Sighing, his previous thoughts came flooding back, his worries of being left now ten times bigger. Shaking his head, he quickly got to work, mixing the batter. He wasn't going to sulk. He was going to cherish each passing second with Ritsuka, just in case this morning…was the last one.

* * *

"Uurrghh, come on, come on, come on! You're _so slow _Seimei! I wanna see Ritsuka!" Natsuo whined loudly, hopping around impatiently.

He had just been released from the hospital, and he was dying to see Ritsuka again. Youji could only shake his head as he watched his hyper active boyfriend bounce around the parking lot. Seimei frowned, dragging his feet as he made his way towards their car.

Sure, Natsuo was excited to see Ritsuka because _he_ didn't have the chance of being _rejected_. But the elder Aoyagi did. And it scared the living shit out of him. So, if he had the chance of delaying his arrival, then he was going to take it by moving as slow as he possibly could!

"Natsuo, stop jumping around like that. You're going to hit that injured arm of yours." The tall brunette grumbled, shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

Honestly, did Natsuo _ever_ get tired?

"I can't help it! You try being forced to lay down for two days straight in a lumpy hospital bed! See how _you_ like it!"

Seimei glared at the small red head, and inwardly groaned as he realized they had made it to their car.

_'Fucking fantastic!'_

Youji quickly opened the rear door and helped his over excited boyfriend into the back seat before climbing into the passenger side. Seimei slid in behind the wheel, slamming his door shut, frustration rising.

He didn't want to face Ritsuka yet. He couldn't handle it if he was kicked to the curb. Sighing, he started the car, and proceeded to head to Soubi's apartment.

As he drove in silence, he tried his best to rid of his fear and anxiety. He knew that if he walked in their only to be pushed away, he would snap, and most likely kidnap his baby brother. Which, logically, he had a right to. Ritsuka belonged with him, back at home. Not with some grown man, doing god knows _what_ behind closed doors.

Just as he was starting to enjoy the silence, _it_ happened.

"**Why don't you come here, and turn me on! I don't make rules, I just break rules! I don't make love, I just-Oh!"**

_Sigh_. Great.

* * *

"Yayoi."

Blinking, blue eyes snapped up to stare at a tall, blonde. Cocking his head, Yayoi slowly pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "Yes, Kio?"

"I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you miss your home, your family?"

Yayoi could only stare with wide eyes, his heart racing. Why did Kio ask him _that?_

"Er…well you see, I never…really fitted in. And my parents, they never really were around. I rarely saw them. So I can't really say I do miss anything back at home. Well except for Yuhi. He's probably my only friend besides Ritsuka."

Kio sat next to the small brunette, looking at him. "Uh, well, if Ritsuka…chooses to go with his brother…," Kio turned his gaze to the wall at his left, "would you want to go with him?"

The young Shioiri's eyes widen even more, if possible. "You don't want me here do you?"

The tall blonde's head snapped towards him quickly. "No! That's not it at all! I don't want you to leave! If I could, I would tie you to my bed with ropes and-well okay that sounds perverted, but my point is I don't want you to leave!"

Standing, Yayoi hissed loudly. "Then why would you ask me such a thing!"

"Because I don't want to make you feel as if you have to stay with me, just because I took your ears! I want you to stay with me because you love me just as much as I love you!"

The room went deadly silent at the blonde man's outburst, both staring at each other, frozen to the spot. Kio couldn't believe he had said it, and Yayoi couldn't believe he had heard it.

"What…did you say?"

Scoffing, Kio rolled his eyes and looked away, harrumphing loudly. "I said I love you. You deaf as much as you're blind?"

Yayoi purposefully ignored the insult thrown at him, and folded his arms over his chest. "Well I do love you, Kio."

Turning his gaze back the small boy, Kio seemed surprised. "You do?"

"Yes! And you should know that!," Yayoi dropped his arms at his side as he looked at Kio, "and for future confusion, I don't want to leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what complications we have to face."

The tall blonde almost felt like he could cry as he listened to this tiny, 12 year old boy confess his love to him. Sure, he'd been with guys before, he'd even tried going bisexual and hooking up with a girl once, but the feeling was just off.

It had never felt as real or perfect as it did when he was with Yayoi. He could only assume it was love that he was feeling, right?

Yayoi yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by his upper arms and slammed against Kio's firm chest, the life being squeezed out of him. "You have no idea what those words meant to meeeeeeeeee!"

"K-Kio! Squeezing…to…hard…c-can't **breathe!**" Yayoi wailed, wriggling in Kio's arms crazily.

"Oh! Sorry…" Kio loosened his grip, refusing to let the small boy go. Yayoi gasped for air, before glancing at up at the tall blonde. "So…are we at an understanding?"

"Yeah. I want you to stay with me only if you love me as much as I love you, and you're staying because you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Exactly!"

Kio grinned brightly. He was finally loved. Screw the fact that this kid was under aged. He was happy to finally be accepted.

* * *

"Seimei? Can you please just relax?" Youji asked, a sigh escaping his lips as he kept a tight grip on the back of his boyfriend's shirt, successfully preventing the teen from running off in his excitement of seeing Ritsuka again.

"Easy for _you_ to say. You don't have to worry about never seeing Natsuo again. I have a feeling this is my last time seeing my baby brother. It's a fucking bad feeling, okay!" Seimei retorted, glaring at nothing.

"Yes, I see where you're coming from, but remember Soubi has the exact same chance of never seeing Ritsuka again. You're not the only one."

Violet eyes snapped onto the teal haired boy. "It's not the same. I'm his older brother! I'm losing more than that man is. Who is he to Ritsuka?" he hissed, climbing up the staircase of the apartment complex.

"He's the love of Ritsuka's life. I think that is just as important as family, Seimei." Natsuo said seriously, brows furrowed into a light frown. "Sometimes a lover can be even more important than family. I think Youji and I are living proof of that."

Youji released his grip on the red head's shirt in favor of holding the teen's hand. Seimei sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Nah don't worry! I get what you're worried about! Just remember, Ritsuka's happiness is what's important." the green eyed male chirped, swinging his and Youji's hands lazily.

Seimei gave a short nod, and before they knew it, they were standing in front of Soubi's door. The Elder Aoyagi felt as if he was going to throw up.

_'This is it.'_ sighing, he knocked on the door, and they waited in silence, tension filling the air.

Natsuo perked up as a tall blonde answered the door, icy blue eyes sweeping over them, before stepping back. "Please come in."

Youji tugged Natsuo past the blonde, thanking him politely, while Seimei slowly trudged in. His gaze locked onto the blonde's as he passed him, and saw the exact same emotions that he had. They both were terrified.

"Ritsuka!" Natsuo cried out happily, skipping up to a small version of Seimei and hugging him tightly with his one good arm.

"Natsuo!"

"Ah! Ritsuka, you have to meet Youji! You know, my boyfriend I told you about?" the red head gushed, grabbing a hold of the teal haired boy's collar, and yanking him forward.

Youji stumbled a bit, before frowning at Natsuo. Ritsuka smiled, and held his hand out. "Hi! Nice to meet you, Youji."

Smiling, Youji shook the raven's hand. "Just as much of a pleasure to finally meet the famous Ritsuka. Seimei never shuts up about you."

Blushing, Ritsuka scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "R-Really?"

"Yep. Seimei is the perfect older brother. He cares about you a lot." Ritsuka smiled, before glancing over at the two older men that walked into the room.

"Alright, why don't we go ahead and sit down."

Soubi suggested. Everyone claimed a spot on a couch, Siemei on one couch with Youji and Natsuo on either side of him, Soubi on the opposite couch alone, and Ritsuka once again in the giant bean bag Kio had bought.

Just like two days previous. Ritsuka blinked as he realized that everyone's attention was focused on him. They were waiting for his decision.

'_Ah, man.' _he groaned inwardly, feeling as if there were an alien inside his stomach, clawing at him from the inside, trying to escape. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to decide. He loved Soubi so much, but Seimei was his brother, and he couldn't abandon him.

It was unfair!

"Uh….w-well, I…uhm…I th-thought about this really hard a-and, uh, I…I…" shit! He was stuttering!

"It's okay Ritsuka. Just relax and take a deep breathe." Seimei said, smiling at his younger brother.

Soubi gave a nod of agreement. "Take your time, Ritsuka. There's no rush."

'_Yeah right. The wait is killing me!' _they both thought, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to calm down his racing heart. All he had to do was say it. Tell them his decision and end it. He knew the longer he kept silent, the more it was killing them. But it was hard for him too!

To choose one the two most important people in his life? It was horrible! He turned to look at them, his older brother and the love of his 12 year old life. He could feel the tears start to build. Damn it! He couldn't do this.

But he had to. He had to keep strong and fight off the tears that threatened to spill. He had to suck it up and be a man.

'_Just pretend you're going to summer camp! That you'll see him again. Really soon. It's not forever.' _he told himself, before taking a deep, shaky breathe.

"I…I thought about this, long and hard. It was …r-really hard thing to do, because you both are so…so _precious_ to me! But I know I had to decide on who I would…go with. And I came to a decision."

Both older males leaned forward, tension so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. This was it. One of them would win, and the other would lose.

"I choose…"

* * *

Ritsuka sat on the edge of the open window sill, back pressed against the frame, leg dangling off the side. He slowly closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew against his face, the fresh air smelling wonderful to him.

It had been two days since that dreadful afternoon in the living room, where he had to make the hardest decision of his life. It had hurt, to accept one, and reject the other. It hurt more to see the hurt look on his face, hurt so deep, that it made the younger cry, and run out of the room.

Frowning, Ritsuka opened his eyes, trying to get his face out of his mind, his heart breaking more than it already was. He was horrible for doing that to him. Just horrible!

But, it would get better. He had promised himself it would. He needed to stay strong, and believe that he had made the right choice, that it was for the best.

Glancing back towards the sky, Ritsuka smiled as he watched a mother bird teach her baby how to fly. His eyes followed the small animals as they soared through the air, disappearing over the roof.

As he slowly swung his dangling leg, brought his other leg up to his chest, folded arms resting on his knee, chin laid on his arms. He sat in silence, drowning in his sadness. Half of him wished he had never been through the auctions, that his life would have continued on as it normally had.

But his other half was happy that he had been through it, because, no matter what he had to endure, it had brought him to Soubi. And for that, he was grateful. He had been able to love. It had given him love and happiness, people that he could call family.

More importantly, the auctions had made him stronger.

Looking down at his watch, he sighed, hopping off the window sill and grabbing his backpack in the now empty living room. They had decided to move, to have a new home to their new lives that they would live. A fresh beginning. But he had asked that he be left alone for a few minutes, to remember this city and everything that he had gone through while living in it for the past six months. He wanted to save every memory he had.

Heading for the door, Ritsuka paused, hand on the doorknob. Glancing back at the empty room, the small boy let a soft smile grace his lips before he opened the door and heading out, closing the door on the empty apartment. Yet at the same time, it was like a chapter in his life had ended, ready for a new one to start.

Running out to the awaiting car and its three occupants, Ritsuka hopped into the back, looking at his friend who sat next to him, and grinned.

"Took you long enough." he laughed, his lover sitting in the passenger seat gave a small chuckle. Ritsuka's grin grew. "Sorry, just had to say bye to everything, you know? Moving is a big thing!"

Turning his gaze to the man behind the wheel, Ritsuka smiled. The man he chose glanced at him in the review mirror, eyes sparkling as he asked one question.

"Ready to start a new chapter in a new life in our new home, Ritsuka?"

Nodding, the youngest Aoyagi buckled himself in. "You bet I am!"

Smiling, his precious person pulled away from the curb, and proceeded to drive out of the city. Twisting in his seat, Ritsuka watched as they drove, city slowly fading out of sight behind him.

He could feel his heart sink, no matter how much he denied it, the city had become his home. And now he was leaving it, to start a new one. Sacrifices must be made though, right?

Turning back, Ritsuka settled himself once more in his seat, and shut his eyes, taking in the peace and quiet of the car. Until…

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick! I wana take a ride on your disco stick! **LET'S PLAY A LOVE GAME, PLAY A LOVE GAME. DO YOU WANT LOVE OR YOU WANT FAME? ARE YOU IN THE GAME? DOIN' THE LOVE GAME!**"

Ritsuka heard a loud groan escape Youji's lips as Seimei cursed loudly. "For fuck sake Natsuo, don't start!"

The small raven couldn't help but laugh as Natsuo continues to sing at the top of his lungs. Yes, even though he ended up hurting Soubi…he was sure now that he had made the right decision.

* * *

**Xana: I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! I completed my first fanfic EVAR! *collapses* **

**Soubi: THE HELL!**

**Seimei: AH HAH! IN YO FACE, BLONDIE!**

**Xana: Boys, behave. Alright so, before I forget. The songs used in this fic are ****Prove Me Wrong by MSI ****and ****Love Game by Lady Gaga****. So, what did you think? I think it turned out well! Please, please, PLEAAAASEEE leave a review. I would like to know what you thought about this. **

**Soubi: I think it SUCKS! What the hell, Xana! You were suppose to be Team SOUBI. Not Team SEIMEI.**

**Xana: What? You have **_**teams**_** now?**

**Seimei: Ignore him. He's a sore loser.**

**Xana: Er…right. Anyways, Read and Review! I love reviews! Catch you next time, readers! **

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	31. Chapter 27

**Xana: Heya, peeps! I'm back with the epilogue I promised you all!**

**Soubi: *Grumbles* You ruined my life. Everyone surely agrees! TEAM SOUBI DAMMIT!  
**

**Xana: *Sigh* Soubi...come on. Stop being so dramatic.**

**Soubi: **_**DRAMATIC?**_

**Xana: Yes. **_**Dramatic**_**. Now shut up. Sooo, I would like to thank klagana1, Princess1heart1Hubby, Soubei, promocat, jinnabun, Yaoilover 34, hopesterocks, and xXxItaHinaSasuXxX for reviewing. And everyone who favorited/alerted! Remember, I am beta-less, so there will be mistakes. Now, disclaimer time!**

**Soubi: *Is not speaking***

**Xana: Oh for the love of butterflies! Fine! I do not own Loveless, Firefox, or Windows Live Messenger! On with the chapter!**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"webcam"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27-Four Years Later

"See you later, Ritsuka-kun!"

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

Waving, a tall, raven haired teen made his way down the street, book bag slung over his shoulder lazily. He smiled to a few familiar faces, passing shop after shop. A group of girls walked a distance behind him, whispering and giggling over the male.

Aoyagi Ritsuka sighed with a slight shake of his head, violet eyes gazing up at the sky. He had high hopes that they wouldn't actually approach him, and try to ask him out. Again.

Turning his head a bit, he glanced over his shoulder at the group, which immediately sent the girls into another fit of giggles. Damn.

Gazing back to the road ahead of him, he blocked out the obnoxiously loud whispers. He didn't get it. Every single person that flirted, or asked him out, were always rejected. He'd made it pretty obvious that he wasn't interested in dating. So why did they keep going after him?

It made no sense at all. Usually, if you're shot down, you should give up. Not keep asking and stalk the person. It just made it worse!

He suddenly froze, feeling something rather soft flutter against his cheek. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw a butterfly resting on his shoulder, taking his breathe away.

It's large, glistening wings shimmered in a shade of blue that was stunning, yet familiar to him. He'd seen this color of blue before…

_'They remind me of his eyes…'_

Blinking, Ritsuka slowly shook his head, ridding the thoughts before the pain came back. It had been four years, and he had yet to get over him. He knew his brother and Youji simply played it off as a childhood crush, but only Natsuo understood him.

The red head always comforted him when he got down, always listened to him, even gave him a shoulder to cry on when he needed it.

He'd made the right decision, but that didn't mean he couldn't regret his choice.

Taking a deep breathe, he gently blew at the butterfly, willing it to fly away, and with it the memories it brought. Only the butterfly refused to budge, fluttering it's wings again. Frowning, the raven blew at it again, and again, and again until he decided to give up. It would fly away eventually.

Opening an iron gate, Ritsuka stepped onto the stone path that lead through the front yard to the door of his house, a red headed teen sitting on a porch swing, book resting in his lap, a small breeze blowing his long, red locks against his face gently.

Looking up, green clashed with violet, and a big smile stretched across the red head's face. "Hey, Ritsuka! Back so soon?" He asked teasingly.

Ritsuka laughed, plopping himself next to the teen. "Tch, it only seemed so fast to you because you sluffed today **(1)**. Seriously, Natsuo. I don't know how you get away with it."

Natsuo grinned and thrusted a thumb at himself. "Hey, I just have that kind of charm!"

"No kidding." he said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

Laughing, the green eyed male nudged him with his elbow. "I checked your e-mail. You're inbox is pretty full." he snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Scowling, the youngest Aoyagi pushed the elbow out of his side. "Stay out of my e-mail! Yeesh, you don't see me going through _your_ mail."

"That's because I don't have such _wonderful_ e-mails from such a _devoted_ admirer like you do, Rits."

Ritsuka gave a hiss at the sarcastic remark before standing up and stretching. "Yeah, well, unlike _you_, I have homework and a test to study for."

"Have fun!" Natsuo chirped, before returning to his previous reading.

"Yeah, right." he mumbled, as he made his way into the house, passing the living room in favor of entering the kitchen for an after school snack.

The house was quiet and empty, what with Seimei working till dinner and Youji studying early at college. It was just the two teens left to themselves until the evening. Rummaging through the pantry, cupboards, and fridge, Ritsuka opted for an apple and banana.

Taking his fruit up to his room, the raven haired teen threw his school bag on his bed before setting his snack on his computer desk. Silently shutting his door, he peeled his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper.

Stretching his arms out, he sighed contently as his bones gave an audible 'pop' and crossed the room to his closet, digging around the top shelf in search for 'his' favorite shirt.

'_C'mon…where is it…' _he frowned, digging through piles of neatly folded clothes.

'_Ahah! Found it.' _

Smiling, Ritsuka pulled down a rather faded, worn out looking shirt that was definitely too big for him. Gently cradling it to his chest, the violet eyed teen closed his eyes and pressed his nose into the fabric. Yep, still smelled like him.

'_My Soubi…' _

Sighing, he grabbed a pair of sweats and quickly changed into the more comfortable clothes, pining his hair so that it was out of his face. Grabbing the juicy, green apple, he started his daily routine of homework and studying.

Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to find that it had only taken him thirty minutes to finish. Rolling over onto his back, Ritsuka stared up at his ceiling as his mind began to wander to icy blue eyes, softly, silky blonde hair and a voice as smooth as silk.

And then the regret hit him. The pain and regret of turning away from the one person who owned his heart, body and soul. Soubi…

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I choose…Seimei."_

_Everyone in the entire room froze, eyes wide in silent shock. Seimei? He had _actually _picked _Seimei_? _

_Ritsuka looked up at icy blue, tears filling his violet eyes. It hurt, it really did. He was choosing to leave this man, this man that gave him everything and more. He was choosing to hurt him, to rip him apart. And in doing so, he was ripping himself apart as well._

"_Soubi…"_

"_Ritsuka, I would like to speak with you privately." Soubi asked, smiling softly. _

_Furrowing his eyebrows, Ritsuka could only stare at him in confusion. Why was he smiling. He basically rejected him! And he was smiling? Did he even hear him correctly?_

"_Okay."_

_Following the taller male into their, no, _Soubi's_ room, Ritsuka stared at the broad back in front of him, letting memories of their…'bonding' fill his mind. That same back he would drag his fingernails up and down, leaving scratches and marks._

_Ritsuka shook his head quickly, trying to rid the images from his mind. Now wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts! Looking back at the blonde, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Soubi to speak._

"_Ritsuka, can I ask…why you chose him over me? I'm not trying to guilt you into changing your mind, but I would really like to know why you chose him over me." Soubi said, seating himself next to the small boy._

_The young Aoyagi turned his gaze downward, head hanging a bit. "Because…because its better that way Soubi."_

_Lifting his head up, he looked the tall blonde straight in the eye. "Think about it. I'm only 12, and you're 20! We can't be together without the risk of you being thrown in jail! I love you Soubi! I love you so much! But we can't even be close to each other outside this apartment!"_

_Soubi sat with a blank look on his face as he listened, letting each word sink in._

"_I don't care if it's selfish, but I want to be able to hold your hand in public! I want us to be like other couples who give kisses and hugs anywhere they want! I want to be like other kids! I want to show off my amazing boyfriend! But I can't! And I hate it so much, Soubi! I just…I want to be with you without having to be scared that you'll be taken from me!"_

_Ritsuka wiped away at the tears that had begun to spill while he threw his small tantrum, hating the way he just acted. It was childish, and it sounded selfish, but they were his honest feelings._

_He didn't want to stay cooped up in a small apartment. He wanted to be out there! He wanted to proudly march down the street with Soubi. He wanted to show everyone that he belonged to Soubi, and Soubi belonged to him._

_He wanted a life with Soubi. And he was refused such a desire because he was too young. So to him, it was better if he just went back with Seimei._

_Soubi sat immobile and silent for a few passing seconds before letting out a soft breathe of air. "I completely understand, Ritsuka."_

_Looking up at him with dumbstruck, Ritsuka could only answer, "Huh?"_

_Giving a small smile, Soubi gently patted the raven locks that sat on top of the young boy's head. "I understands you're feelings Ritsuka. And I support your decision. Even if it hurts unbearably."_

_Ritsuka frowned, tears falling down his cheeks again. Why was Soubi so understanding? He should be furious! He should hate him for breaking his heart! Why was he so…so…perfect! _

"_Why aren't you mad!" he screamed, fisting Soubi's shirt in his tiny hands. "Why must you be so understanding! So forgiving!"_

"_Because I love you, Ritsuka."_

"_Damn you, Soubi!" He wailed loudly, letting his frustration, regret, sadness, and heartbreak out. _

_Warm, strong arms wrapped around his small frame, holding him tightly as he cried. This was the last time he would be in this place. The one place he felt completely safe. Soubi's arms._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Bolting up, Ritsuka glanced around the room quickly, heart beating as his breathe came out in short pants. He'd dozed off…and dreamt about that day. Frowning, the raven haired teen quickly slid off his bed, and knelt down on the ground.

Reaching underneath the bed, he patted around on the floor until his fingertips brushed against a smooth, cool surface. Slowly pulling out a plain, black box, he climbed back onto his bed, cradling the object in his lap.

Opening the lid, he gazed down at the contents that filled the box, a sad smile gracing his features. Reaching in, he pulled out an old, faded glow stick still attached to a black string. Next he pulled out fuzzy, raven black cat ears and a tail covered in dust.

Setting them aside, he reached back in and pulled out a handful of pictures. Random pictures of him, Soubi, Kio, and even Yayoi. He couldn't help but feel a smile pull at his lips. So many memories, wonderful, happy memories of those days. Good days, great days.

His smile instantly vanished as he came upon one certain picture. It was a shot of him, Kio, and Soubi at a rock concert, Alesana, to be exact. He remembered being so psyched about it, bouncing around the apartment as they got ready to go. Kio had been less enthusiastic, preferring his rave and techno music over loud drums and guitar shredding.

But as they stood there in the crowd of fans, listening to the "Seduction", Kio had admitted that he was having the time of his life. When the concert had ended, they'd splurged themselves at the merchandise booths. And before leaving, they'd taken a photo of them together.

Kio had a huge, toothy grin slapped on his face, corner of his eyes crinkled as he stood at his left. Soubi was calmer, a soft, peaceful smile graced his lips, eyes full of warmth as he took the Ritsuka's right. The small raven had his tongue sticking out in a childish manner, both his arms thrown around the two male's necks at his side.

It had been one of the greatest days of his entire life, even up till now. Every time he looked at this photo, it gave him the best feeling of happiness.

And it also gave him the worst heartbreak.

Stuffing it all back in, he shoved the box under the bed and plopped himself onto his computer chair. Looking at his long forgotten banana, he slightly shook his mouse to wake his computer.

Ritsuka rubbed his eye as he signed into Windows Live Messenger (Tee hee) and clicked open Firefox (best browser EVAR). He went through his (already) read e-mails, deleted spam and junk, and replied to a few messages before unpeeling his neglected banana.

Taking a huge bite, he was unprepared for his computer screen to shake while making a loud random noise as a conversation window popped up. Coughing on his bite of banana, violet eyes snapped onto the small window to see another person watching him. He forgot he had a webcam.

Frowning, the young Aoyagi swallowed and set down the fruit. "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"**It's not my fault you were eating a banana when I decided to message you."**

"Yeah, well…oh forget it." Ritsuka huffed, pouting as he looked away. He turned back and glared as he heard a chuckle.

"What's so funny!"

"**You."**

"Bah! I'm glad you find my _chocking_ funny!"

"**Ahhh, you are funny in general, Ritsuka. That aside, how was today?"**

"Ehh, you know, same old boring school stuff. Homework here, flirting girls there, horrible cafeteria lunch, Natsuo sluffing school-"

"**Again?"**

"Yes. Again. One of these days, he's going to seriously get in trouble for it."

"**I wouldn't be surprised."**

Ritsuka smiled. "How about you?"

"**Hmm, nothing to really report."**

"Wow, such an exciting day!" he gave a false squeal, grabbing his banana and taking another bite.

"**I could say the same for that poor fruit in your hand."**

"Tch, please. It's the banana's destiny. It is it's purpose to be eaten by me."

"**Huh. Be planted, grown, picked, shipped to a store, and then get eaten. Sad way of life for that poor banana." **

"No kidding." glancing at the time, Ritsuka looked back at the person on his computer screen and raised an eyebrow. "You're on early today. Why?"

"**Oh, right. That. Well I had something really important to tell you."**

Blinking, Ritsuka cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"**I love you, Ritsuka."**

The raven teen's heartbeat quickened at those four words, and his eyes brightened while he gave an overjoyed laugh.

"I love you too, Soubi!"

* * *

**(1)- In Utah, we call skipping school "sluffing"**

**Xana: There you go! The epilogue. The LITERAL end of Neko in Auctions. What did you guy's think? I think it turned out good! **

**Soubi: I think YOU are horrible.**

**Xana: Oh jeez, really? After I oh-so-kindly start a sequel for you? I see how you thank me. **

**Soubi: *Growls* I hate you.**

**Xana: Sure sure. Oh, right. And the butterfly on Ritsuka's shoulder is Favonius Aurorinus. They are seriously stunning, you should try googling them! Anyway, pleeeaaassseeeee review! I want your thoughts on the epilogue. **

**Soubi: Right, because you sure as hell didn't want MY thoughts! **

**Xana: *Ignoring Soubi* So I just want to thank YOU ALL for the support of this story and sticking with me through it all to the end! Without you amazing readers, I seriously couldn't have finished this. You are all so amazing! I love yoooooouuuuuu! *glompes you all* Until next time! I am XanaSentiya! Ciao!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


End file.
